Deku Bunny
by national babe
Summary: A change in Izuku Midoriya's life was needed. Too long had he been kept underneath the thumb of his tormentor, and a new friend on the lowest day of his life was his key to freedom. Izuku's life turned into a dream. Yet when his new best friend and confidante turns to the side of evil, to which side will Izuku turn? The world would mourn as Bunny took a rise in this filthy society.
1. The End

Buildings burned; car alarms rang; windows broke, water pumps exploded. Heroes ran this way and that, not seeing him, rushing to save lives. An old water hero desperately used his quirk on a burning building that looked to be made of lava from the heat. Heroes specializing in strength and speed, sped in and out like frenzied ants, depositing crying and wounded civilians on the ground near medics and nurses or anyone who could hold a bandage roll.

He was above it all, standing on air, gazing at his handiwork. A smile tugged at the left side of his mouth, smoke rising from the corner. An old power, but he was still fond of it. Reminded him of the good old days, surrounded by those he loved dearly, now dearly departed.

His hared enemy threw his blonde ashen head up, the his own fiery red eyes locking with his emerald green. The man snarled, propelling himself forward with his quirk.

As if that man could do anything. He out-classed this liar years ago, and now? He was just short of a god, especially with All Might gone.

The one responsible for this destruction reached forward calmly, halting his enemy in mid-air. He stepped through the sky lazily, working his way to his old friend. The light from his glowing, solid green eyes illuminated his attractive span of freckles. He leaned forward, letting his eyes return to their natural state. He smiled at the captured hero, who spat in his face.

"I'll kill you for what you've done." The fake hero promised, voice low and rippling with anger. "I'll avenge those you've murdered."

He kept smiling. "Will you?" He blinked slowly, lazily. "Will you, Kacchan?"

A/N

So. This is the beginning of the writers block story. Pretty short way to start, but next chapter is a lot bigger. Since, I'm writing this in hopes of defeating writers block in my cruel trilogy, I will be focusing mainly on this until I either a: get blocked here, or b: figure out a way around the cursed block in cruel.

As I mentioned in cruel, any name suggestions for Eagle will be much appreciated, as I am fairly confused by the Japanese way of naming people and I have legit no basis for any naming processes. Any ideas or explanations would be awesome you genious dears.

Also, Mystery Man, if you happen to be here, thank you. That will be just what I need dude.

Welp. This is all I've got for you, chapter 2 up soon once I revise, and I'll see you lovies later.


	2. A Fresh Start

This couldn't be happening.

Everything Izuku Midoriya belived in denied the sight before him.

But, then again, what did he believe anymore? Hope? Peace? Justice? Heroism?

Peace shouldn't look down on a broken boy and shatter his last clinging spark of childish dreams, which he had moulded his life around. Heroism shouldn't bully a boy who admires him simply because he lacks a quirk. Justice shouldn't look the other way as this boy is burned and wounded. Hope shouldn't keep silent at the tear streaks on her son's face or his well hidden damaged limbs.

No. Those things should not happen.

But they did.

And now, Izuku Midoriya stood at the outside of a crowd, clutching his mouth and ruined notebook, and watched as his friend struggle to breathe.

Bakugo Katsuki had tormented Izuku for ten years. His teachers looked the other way. All Might had delivered the final blow. His mother, loving and kind though she was and though he loved her dearly, didn't know how to help him. The world rose up in unison as the crowd murmured like Olympic watchers at the scene before them and shouted at him that he was incapable of being a hero.

And, in the face of all of that, Izuku ran. He ran as hard as he could, shoving past people and nearly losing his notebook.

He ran for his life.

He ran away.

He stumbled through the streets, falling a few times and ripping his clothes, to a dark alley way where his weak legs gave out. He nearly fell to his face, huddling beside a garbage dumpster and the brick wall. Sobs wracked his feeble frame as he clutched his damaged notebook even closer.

He was a coward. Did he not care for Kacchan? Had he not always aspired to own even a fraction of the volatile teen's power? It wouldn't have mattered what his quirk was, if he had been blessed with one, Kacchan would have never turned on Izuku.

Wishful thinking.

The harsh reality of the world finally settled with all of its crushing weight on Izuku's exhausted shoulders. There was no love for him outside of his mother's embrace, and even she couldn't help him. Oh how he wished he was in her arms at this moment, to wail his agony to her. To make clear all his troubles. To have her get angry as she rarely did and have her rise to protect him at all costs. To-

"Uhm."

Izuku's head shot upwards, wide eyed. It so happened that he wasn't alone in that alleyway.

A rather surprised teenaged boy, around 18 or 19 by the looks of his built frame, was sitting in the other end of the alleyway. He was well tanned, with messy brown hair highlighted by a few odd white tufts, and deep eyes. Izuku couldn't tell in the darkness if they were brown or grey, but they captured his whole attention in a steadfast grip. He looked at home in the alleyway without seeming to be a bum, as if areas such as this were a frequent for the strange teen.

He, looking dressed well enough in a jacket, nice, long jeans, and expensive looking, although slightly dirty, tennis shoes, clashed drastically with Izuku's messed hair, torn school uniform, and tear stained face.

"Are, you ok little buddy? You kind've, rushed in here without checking if you were alone or not."

Izuku leapt to his feet, bowing deeply and repetitively as he had done with All Might only minutes before.

"Ohmygoodness, yes, Iamsosorry. Sorrysorrysorry, I'llleave." He turned to leave, and embarrassingly tripped over his own feet.

"Woah!" The boy dashed forward, grabbing Izuku by the shoulders and lifting him to his feet once again. "Clearly bro, you most certainly are not okay. Why don't we talk about it?" Izuku cast a worried glance up at the teen, remembering how his mother would warn him not to talk with people he didn't know while he was out hero hunting. The guy noticed the look and laughed genuinely. "Don't worry about it. I don't wanna hurt you. I wanna help you, which is why I'm offering to help talk you through whatever is upsetting you right now."

Izuku shuffled, thinking of how his problems spanned so far back into his childhood. And it did hurt so much to think about it currently. "It's rather complicated and long, and I don't think I can." His mouth, previously drawn into a line, started to quiver and wobble as tears threatened to begin again.

The teen shrugged. "Alright. I can talk. From my experience, talking with someone else and talking yourself, when you're ready that is, is one of the greatest cures for any problem." The boy thrust his bottom jaw out, tilting his head up and thinking while he thrust his paint covered hands into his jacket and leaned back against the wall. "Now, let's see. What's interesting about me? I'm almost 19, so I'm a legal adult, I have a convertible, I have a single dad, could've had a career in sports but I didn't want too." His slow voice trailed off as he got caught up in a train of thought.

"Why are you here in the alley?" Izuku's voice was timid, he didn't want to pry, but he was deeply curious. "It sounds like you gave such an easy life to enjoy out in the sun. Why be in here with the garbage?" He had to restrain himself from adding 'like me' at the end of his question.

The teen raised an eyebrow. "You really didn't look when you burst in here huh?" There was a hint of mirth to his tone as he stepped to the side and gestured to the walls. Izuku gasped.

The walls were covered in paint. From gentle strokes with a brush, to strong areas from a can, there was barely a three centimeter gap to be seen on either wall. Animals, people, places. Izuku stepped around in circles, awestruck at the sight before him.

"Woah." His voice was quiet still, but it overflowed with reverence for the painstakingly detailed murals. "This is, AMAZING!"

The teen grinned in pride as Izuku stepped over trash to view a bird closer up. "Thank you. Areas like these are my pride and joys."

Izuku jumped suddenly, remembering something important. "Oh! I recognise this! I know who you are!"

The teen leaned backwards, looking concerned at izuku's sudden interest. "You, do?"

Izuku tapped his forehead repeatedly. "Yes yes yes, your art was on news one night, I put you down in my journal out of interest, oh right my journal!" Izuku was suddenly flipping through the damp pages, frantically searching for his entry on the graffitist. "Aha!" He shouted in triumph as the teen leaned forward to read. "Unknown graffiti artist. Unknown quirk, or usage of quirk. Rise to fame on social media through highly detailed art, each of which contains a depicted eagle. Has been dubbed 'Eagle' accordingly. Suspected use of quirk aide in painting of murals. Then, as a side note, I added, 'don't know who he is, or his quirk, but I would love to find out!'" Izuku snapped the book shut and looked up at Eagle, eyes sparking with his old excitement.

Eagle broke into a wide grin. He'd never had a talk with any of his fans before. Well, he'd come across a few, but he didn't want to announce that HE was the guy they were talking about. So to have a young teen, only a few years younger than he was, have such notes on him, and to get so excited over the prospect of meeting him that he was jumping up and down like a little bunny, made him blush a little out of embarrassment.

Just a little though.

Izuku shot out his hand. "I'm so excited to meet you!"

Eagle gladly shook his young fan's hand, glowing with gratitude. "I'm pleased to meet you as well! And-" He let go, stepping to the entrance of the alleyway and looking around quickly. He stepped back in, looking like a puppy who had just been adopted. "Do you wanna see my quirk in action?"

Izuku's heart soared. He shook his head vigorously, forgetting the legality of such an action as he whipped his notebook back open and swiftly started erasing his notes without tearing the pages. Eagle stepped through the alleyway, picking a painting of his name sake. He put his hands over it as Izuku held his breath. Slowly, gently, Eagle reached into the wall, through the painted areas, and cupped his hands around the bird. It blinked, and folded it's outstretched wings down by its side. Eagle slowly pulled his favorite animal out of the wall and set it gently on his arm. An outline of the bird remained where it had been on the wall, while the painted animal shook itself mightily.

Eagle grinned down at his creation, before nodding Izuku over. "Come on. She won't bite."

Izuku came over cautiously. Up close he realized that the bird was not only made of paint, but was fully three dimensional as well. He followed Eagle's gentle lead and stroked the top of the painted bird's head, paint smudging his fingers. It closed its ink black eyes and pushed up against his touch.

"Heh, she likes you."

"This, this is amazing!" Izuku's fingers travelled to underneath her beak, scratching her chin and neck. "Even Kacchan couldn't hope for anything such as this!"

He realized his slip up as soon as Eagle asked "Kacchan, who is that?"

Slowly, Izuku told his new friend his tale; how everything and one seemed pitted against him, how he had been bullied and tormented, how he had just given up hope and ran away from his friend in need.

Eagle listened through it all without a word, letting Izuku talk himself out. At the end, so exhausted was he that he almost fell over and passed out from the days events and his long rant. Eagle kept him steadied with one strong, paint covered hand.

"Alright little Bunny, it's late. I'm sure your mother is worried. I'll walk you home."

Indeed, the sky was nearly black as they trudged through the city. At last, Eagle was gently guiding him up the stairs to his apartment. Then the teen had knocked on his door and was now talking with his mother-

Wait.

Izuku's eyes focused as he was handed into his mother's embrace. Had he gone through that whole walk like a walking stick?

"- and with respect Miss, I won't intrude. You two need to talk alone, so I'll leave you be."

Inko smiled sweetly up at the teen, pulling him down and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you dear. I'm glad Izuku has a friend like you."

The door was shut and Izuku was left to answer the many worried questions of his mother. Unable to lie to his mother with his unbearably tired mind, he told her everything as well. He denied being pulled from school. He would just enter the same situation elsewhere, and it was his last year of middle school anyway. Might as well finish.

At last, he was herded to his bedroom with the reminder to change into pajamas before he fell asleep. He laid in bed, somehow still awake, and thought over his hectic day.

He had no idea, how his life would have changed from that point on.


	3. Final Salvation

A month passed without much notice. Izuku was quiet and still in his classes, and for once, so was Bakugo. A couple days after the Sludge villain incident, he had cornered Izuku once in the hall way between classes, students and teachers passing by with out a second look, and asked where Izuku had been during the attack. Izuku had thrown his hands up, shrinking in fear and pleading that he had been on his way home. When asked why he didn't stop by, for he always visited villain attacks, Izuku claimed to have been tired, and talking with a new friend.

Bakugo didn't believe any of this crap for one second. Friends? Izuku had only him. No one else dared to go near the useless, pathetically quirkless nerd. Tired? Izuku always stopped for villains and heroes, regardless if he had gotten two hours of sleep the previous night.

Bakugo had leaned forward, reminding Izuku of his place by checking up on if the nerd had removed his application for UA or not. There would be pain if he hadn't.

"I've pulled my application for the hero course, yes." Izuku meekly acknowledged, not looking Kacchan in the eye.

"Good." Bakugo smirked with pride. "Finally remembered your place huh? I'm the only one from this school who will ever get into UA."

Izuku bit his lip. "I'm, I'm trying for their general education course." His voice was tiny, but he couldn't lie to Katsuki. The other boy was deathly quiet for a moment causing Izuku to nearly fall to the floor from fear. "I-I'll be only studying the regular stuff, like normal highschool! I won't be challenging you Kacchan I swear! And that's if I even get in!"

The look on Katsuki's eyes had terrified Izuku, causing him to screw his own tightly shut, waiting for the blow. But it had never come. He slowly peeked one eye open to see Bakugo walking down the hall with a calm facade around his being that warned everyone else to beware.

It scared Izuku more than any abuse.

As the rest of that month slowly passed, Izuku remained ignored by his classmates and teachers. For once, this treatment was bliss. It allowed Izuku to make new plans, think of his best friend, and, most importantly, think of said best friend's quirk and hobby. Eagle's, or, as Izuku discovered, Tadao's, quirk was simply fascinating. Izuku had learned that Tadao could bring pencil drawing to life too, but they were less stable, and more petulant than his meek painted creatures.

Under the care and gentle guiding of Tadao, Izuku started training his body. It wasn't anything major, just enough to get him at least slightly into shape, but it had a profound effect. Even though it was just a month, his school uniform didn't hang quite as limply around his shoulders, and he didn't struggle quite as much with his heavy textbooks. But, due to his personal demon haunting his every step, no one paid attention to these developments.

Until all attention was drawn to Izuku that is.

It was a normal day. Quiet enough with few disturbances in the classes and a general sense of peace in the lovely weather. School had just been dismissed, the throng of students coming to a surprised halt. Their school was rather small, and not very well known, so the sight before them was shocking.

"OI!" Bakugo's angry voice rang out over the heads, all turning to face him as he pushed to the front. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" He stepped to the front, glaring down in mild surprise at the shiny convertible sports car before him. The driver turned and smiled placatingly.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a dude waiting to pick up his friend." Tadao spoke casually, as if to and equal or someone lesser than him. This manner, void of the usual levels of fear and respect, infuriated Bakugo. "Judging by the fact that you seem to be alpha male here, am I correct to assume you're Bakugo Katsuki?"

Bakugo squinted, his blood pressure rising. "What does it matter to you?" His voice was eerily calm, the crowd of students backing away quickly.

Tadao caught sight of who he was waiting for push through the crowd and grinned back at Katsuki. "Oh, just wanted to know who it was that Izuku had such a high opinion of." He revved the engine as Izuku quietly slipped past a shocked Katsuki and vaulted over the door into the passenger seat. "But, if that's not you I totally understand." He revved the engine again, pulling away from the side walk, shouting over his shoulders as they left. "EAT DIRT"

Katuski was stock still.

Izuku, weak useless need that he was, had actually gotten himself a friend. Said friend had enough money to buy such a sweet car as that, look Katsuki in the eye, and mock him, while driving away with someone who couldn't defend himself.

And now, the entire crowd was murmuring about Deku.

"Did you see that?" "Yeah, it was so weird!" "Did Midoriya have muscles?" "No, he couldn't have. Could he?" "When did he get so cool?" "Um, hello? Obvious question we should all be asking? Who was that hottie!" "Are they related?" "Man, that guy stood Bakugo up like he was nothing."

Katsuki stiffened at this insult, turning slowly and finding the boy in the crowd. The boy grew pale, realizing his mistake, and the crowd hushed suddenly.

Meanwhile, Izuku was throwing his arms up in the air while he and Tadao drove through a scenic route. He whooped at the wind tugging at his face and hair while Eagle laughed beside him.

"Y'know," Tadao shouted over the wind "made the news again last night."

Izuku brought his arms down finally and looked over to his friend. "Oh yeah? Anything good?"

Tadao smirked and pulled his phone of his pocket with one hand. He passed it over to Izuku. "See for yourself."

Izuku scrolled through the news article, reading aloud. "New murals by Eagle, yada yada, more theories on your quirk, blah," Izuku suddenly cut off, sitting upright in his seat. "With a new addition to his art, a leaping green bunny, many are now buzzing over the exciting prospect of Eagle having gotten himself a partner! Aptly nicknamed Bunny, this new duo are spreading their art across the city!"

Izuku turned, openmouthed in sure ecstasy, at a laughing Tadao. He threw his own head backwards and laughed while covering his face with his hands.

"Congrats! We're now a permanent duo lil Bunny!"

They laughed and celebrated the whole ride. Tadao bought Izuku ice cream and lunch to mark the happy occasion. Sitting in the ice cream parlor, the rush of the discovery started to wane.

"Y'know," Izuku began around a mouthful of mint chocolate chip "it's almost funny how determined they are that you're using your quirk for your- our art."

Tadao shrugged. "Blegh. They're just trying to get a public example of what happens if you disregard the laws regarding quirks." He rolled his eyes, shoving his mouth full of ice cream. "Determined I tell you." Izuku nodded, well acquainted with Tadao's rants against the media and restrictive laws. "I mean, I get why they have laws regarding quirk usage, with them being to protect those with weaker quirks, and the quirkless. But banning them all together? Useless! Especially when jerks like that Bakugo disregard the laws entirely." Tadao stabbed his spoon into his ice cream, glaring angrily into it. "Why don't they go down on him? Leave me well enough alone I say."

"It must be nice." Izuku mused dazedly, changing the subject. "Having a quirk. Bet it feels like you could do anything."

Tadao smiled, placated. "Yeah it really is."

They ate in silence a moment longer, guests leaving and entering, a man made of mist and wearing a smart bartender suit walking formally up to the counter. The low murmur was pleasant and calming to listen too, no one seeming to have noticed Eagle's outburst.

Tadao spoke up again, hesitant.

"Hey, Izu?" Izuku hummed and nodded for Tadao to continue. "Say, through, like, science, or genetics, or whatever, and it was cheap enough, some one figured out a way to give quirks. Say all that was true. Would you ever try to get your own?"

Izuku was silent for a moment. Neither noticed the mist man turning his head slightly to listen better to their conversation.

"Honestly? Yeah. If that all were true, yeah. It's all I've ever wanted isn't it?" His smile faded, and he slowly started stirring his ice cream. "But that is just wishful thinking, isn't it?"

\- later -

School passed slowly while Izuku and Tadao obtained fame. Paint was almost always on Izuku's hands now, whether dried under his nails or splotches up his arms. Tadao picked him up from school every Friday, much to Bakugo's increasing frustration.

Finally, he was done with Izuku's attitude.

That Friday, the last day of school before winter break, Katsuki pinned Izuku to the wall. Standing in the area between the art class and the kindergartners' classes, colorful animals and scenery adorned the walls. It contrasted darkly with the scene taking place as Bakugo looked down at the weaker boy trembling before him.

"Ka-Kacchan?" Izuku, though he may fit properly into his school uniform, was still terrified of his old bully. Years of trauma can't be erased over night, or a few months with a supportive friend.

"It seems you haven't noticed, Deku." He laid a hand on Izuku's shaking shoulder, smoke curling between his fingers. "I don't like how you've been acting. And I'm here to fix that."

Izuku whimpered, but tried to keep a brave face. "There's only a few months of school left Kacchan, then you want be able to do anything like this to me again." His eyes widened, but he kept his mouth shut as Katsuki leaned forward.

"You got this attitude from your new 'friend' didn't you?"

Izuku's lip trembled. "D-don't talk about Tadao like that."

Katsuki tightened his hand painfully around Izuku's shoulder. "I'll talk about him however I want nerd. I think you've forgotten who runs this place as well." Sparks went off around his wrist as steps echoed down the hall. "You, look up to, me. And me, alone, Deku." A spark landed on Izuku's face, making him whimper and try to pull away. "Remember now?" Izuku hastily nodded, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want to agree to his tyrant's wishes, but his need to leave intact was even stronger. Bakugo pulled Izuku's shoulder back and slammed it back into the wall as the steps grew louder and more hurried. "Say it!" Izuku opened his mouth obediently, ready to spill false praise as he used to always do.

Salvation wasn't far away however. It came in the form of a colorful blur knocking into Katsuki and a familiar paint covered hand grabbing Izuku. The arms of his savior pushed Izuku behind his back, standing between Katsuki and a painted badger.

Tadao glared as Bakugo yelped in surprise, smashing his palm onto the creature and setting off an explosion. Paint flew everywhere, covering Katsuki and Tadao, colors splattering on the walls. Eagle winced, feeling the creature's death, but stood tall as he protected his shaking friend. The two teens stared each other down, violence and tension ripe in the air.

Both looked close to murdering the other.

Tadao was the first to break. He whipped around, keeping one arm secure about Izuku's shoulders, and marched briskly to the exit. Izuku sent one last wide eyed glance to his former friend, and Katsuki saw the absolute fear in his emerald eyes.

That evening, Tadao, Izuku, and his mother had a conference about what to do with the current situation. It was decided that Izuku would take special tests over the break in order to try and graduate early. If he failed, he would be pulled from school and finish his middle school education at home online. Inko Midoriya, furious at the treatment and oppression her son had gone through, called both the school board and Mitsuki, telling of Katsuki's actions, and all that Izuku had been through. Tadao was called into the police department for his unlawful use of his quirk, but since it was in defense of someone else, and he didn't follow up on any attack, he was left with only a fee and a few days of confinement to his home. Katsuki on the other hand was deeply punished; forced to do social work, suspended from school for two weeks on top of his break, grounded by his mother until he started at UA, and nearly losing his application to the hero school.

But, at last, that chapter of drama had finished. Izuku's old classmates never saw him again, and rumors concerning him circulated the building until a teacher quenched the fire, or until Katsuki returned to debunk myths himself. The volatile teen never spoke to anyone, remaining silent and stoic.

Meanwhile, Izuku could be found, riding along with Tadao in the streets, spray painting back alleys, having family dinners with Tadao, his father, and Inko. He laughed, grew, stayed up late, played board games. He was a lively teenager, nursing a dark side and hatred. He couldn't find it in himself to argue anymore with Tadao about the unfairly balanced weights of the lawful system. Instead, he more often then not, found himself agreeing

His dark side took a turn for the worst one day at the mall. If he had known what would develop from that day, he would have been shocked. As he looked back, he wouldn't have changed a thing.

A/N

So, yeah, I had to find a way to finish this very long chapter, and I decided a cliffie would do the trick. Hope you guys liked it. I was trying to use a sortve screen shot method to cover the time lapse, so tell me if you think I didn't quite pull this off.

CanadianBlitz, interesting ideas for quirks, but naw. I would like to see if i can use those if you dont mind, and i might give him Telekinesis (remember that i havent specified what his quirk is (you find out soon (ita really unoriginal))). Also no, you are not alone. I use Welp all the time. And, concerning the name, I was thinking something Japanese, as Tadao is Japanese, but thank you for the suggestion regardless.

Also, thank you everyone who is promising to remind me of Cruel Fate to make sure I don't forget. It means a lot to me guys.

I think that's all I've got to say really. Thoughts and reviews appreciated dears.

So long lovies.


	4. A Fall

It had started as a lovely day. Tadao and Izuku were simply having fun shopping in the mall. Already, they had picked up several new paint cans, couple jeans, headphones, and gotten Izuku what he had dubbed the best jacket of all time. It was dark green, had lots of big pockets, and a good with two, big, floppy, bunny ears. Izuku excitedly ripped off the tags as they walked out of the store and adjusted the jacket to sit more comfortably on his shoulders. He grinned up at Tadao eagerly, the older teen smiling back. They walked along, visiting other shops for more goods. As Izuku was busy perusing a shelf of leather covered journals, a commotion outside drew in him and Eagle.

An older man, late thirties to mid forties, was running, stolen goods clasped to his chest. He was tripped and ganged up on by security police, three piling on top of him in a matter of seconds. He struggled and pleaded, begging for mercy. He had a wife who was ill, they were on the brink of losing their home. They'd already lost their car, he just needs a little.

Izuku gagged at the horrid scene before him, repulsed that they wouldn't listen to what the man was saying. A hero, dressed in gaudy red with her long blonde curls falling down to her waist, pulled the men off of the thief, and Izuku had momentary hope she would listen to him. But no. She pulled him up into the air via materializing ropes, taking all the glory for herself and continuing to mock the man while crowds cheered her on.

Izuku wanted to go and tear her apart right then and there, but what could he do? He may be fit, but he had never actually fought anyone before.

Tadao seemed to have a similar train of thought, but, unlike Izuku, he wouldn't be stopped.

He reached around the corner, placing his hand on a full sized lion that the store used for a logo. It exploded out of the wall with a tremdous roar, rushing the crowd alongside it's master. Izuku barely had time to register a hurried "I'm sorry Izuku" before his best friend was gone. Tadao reached up his arm, pulling a small flock of tiny birds out of his own skin and sent them flying into the hero's eyes. She yelped and screeched, batting her face while the lion knocked the police to the ground like bowling pins. Eagle whipped a pocket knife out and hastily freed the thief. Bending down, he snatched the stolen money from the floor and jumped onto his own personal lion steed, dragging the man on top to sit behind. He spurred the lion forward, and was gone.

It had taken only a few seconds, but it was enough. Izuku was left rooted to the spot, his bags falling out of his lifeless hands. The crowd murmured, and a few stepped up to help the distressed hero and floored cops, but Izuku couldn't move.

He'd lost Tadao. His one true friend. The guy who had helped him so much in such a short period of time. His only friend.

Izuku fell to the floor next to his bags, the worried voice of the store owner sounding distant and muted. Shocked tears started leaking from his eyes, soaking into the wonderful jacket Tadao had bought him. He sucked in painful breath after painful breath. The store owner started calling for a doctor, shouting that he had a kid going into shock, but Izuku couldn't hear.

He'd lost Tadao.

Izuku was passed from person to person, finally landing in the view of a professional doctor who pestered him with questions he couldn't hear. The doctor asked about his friend. Not the guy who had rushed out to aide a villain, not the guy who had betrayed Izuku, but his friend.

His friend, who had done what Izuku wanted to do. His friend, who had run out by himself to remove the chance that Izuku would get caught. His friend, who hadn't abandoned him, but gave him a whole new chance to make a difference in this unfair world.

Izuku's eyes cleared of their fog, and for a moment, his face was crystal clear and gentle. Then, he acted his part, screwed up his face, and sobbed. A nearby mother rushed over and tried to comfort him. An officer opened his phone and called Izuku's mother. News reporters flocked to the mall like ants to spilled honey on a hot day. Cameras were shoved in his face and he openly bawled on live tv at the loss of his kind friend who was like an older brother to him. The News lady remarked on how Izuku had "just gotten free of a horribly toxic childhood bully, only to now lose another friend." His mother arrived and ferried him home worriedly. She prepared his dinner but he barely touched it, acing his role as 'inconsolable teen'. Tadao's grief stricken father rushed over to the Midoriya household to be mothered and comforted by Inko while Izuku lay despondent on his bed.

As quickly as it had entered his life, all the good Tadao brought had been ripped away. No more ice cream parties and late night games. No more convertible rides in the sun or shopping sprees. No longer could he text Tadao, asking questions about his quirk or family. His life promised to revert back to being cold and friendless.

His 'mood' cleared after a few days, and by that time the paint had washed off of his hands, and the news made the connection that Tadao was Eagle himself. Izuku begged his mother to let him outside again. "Mom, if I find him, I'm sure I can convince him to come back!" Finally, under her son's insistent pleas and the conclusion that fresh air would do Izuku good, she relented.

Izuku sped through the city, searching their hotspots for his beloved friend. He scanned on websites dedicated to their work for sightings of Eagle, and easily triangulated the most possible area of where Tadao could be hiding. He searched high and low, covering the area in twenty minutes. There was no sign of his friend.

He almost gave up hope, but a soft and familiar hissing sound drew his attention to the alleyway on the other side of the street. He crossed hurriedly, barreling through the alleyway and straight into the arms of Tadao. Tadao stumbled back in surprise, his paint covered hands reflexively wrapping around Izuku.

"I knew I'd find you! I knew it!"

Tadao huffed in genuine mirth and rubbed his hand through Izuku's hair. "Of course you would. If anyone could, it'd be my little Bunny." His smile at Izuku's glowing pride soon faded. "Izu, look, I'm so sorry, but I can't go back. I know that's why you came to find me, but I can't. I've never felt so free -"

Izuku cut him off, laughing. "Bring you back? Don't be ridiculous! I've never been prouder to have you as my friend!"

Tadao's mouth opened in surprise at the genuine answer. "You, are?"

Izuku needed more brightly than he ever had before. "Of course! You did exactly what I wanted to do! You sacrificed yourself to make sure I wouldn't get caught!" He toned down the brightness of his grin, smiling happily at his friend with the same level of genuine pride. "You were a hero to me, and no doubt to that man as well." Izuku bowed his head as tears welled in his eyes, and tightened his embrace. "I'm proud to stand by you Tadao."

Tadao, shaking himself from trying to hold back tears, hugged Izuku even more firmly. "Thank you, lil bro."

A/N

So, another one out so soon. I guess all my creative juices really needed an outlet so they would stop stressing me out.

Before anything else, gonna fix a mistake in the previous A/N. Canadianblitz, I mixed up telekinesis (the ability to move objects at will without directly touching them) with telepathy (the ability to speak in and read other people's minds). I do this all the time, so I apologize. Yes, Izuku does have a form of telekinesis, not telepathy. Sorry for the mix up, give yourself a cookie.

If you guys can't tell, I'm working really hard here to make Katsuki despicable. No redemption and happiness here! No sir! This is not the cruelty trilogy, but Deku Bunny! Katsuki is a loathsome jerkwad. Feel free to hate on him to your hearts content.

On the same train of thought, this will be a darker story overall then the cruelty trilogy. In cruelty, Izu as Stain's Apprentice ends with a bittersweet ending, and he does what he wants with minimum chaos and destruction. This izu will have no such limitations, as evidenced by the opening chapter. Chaos, destruction, and heartbreak will abound. Hope you're ready, it's my job to make you cry.

Izuku's properly villains side, as well as quirks, are coming soon. Per usual, guesses and thoughts are more than welcome, and so long lovies!


	5. Joining the League

Izuku, quietly, discreetly, decided to follow Tadao on the path of villainy. It was never anything big; a bank heist here, jewelry store there. Small time gangs clamored for Tadao's influence and quirk, often surprised that he wouldn't work without his faithful Bunny. Izuku, they would always find, was invaluable in this line of work. Yes, Tadao was the one out doing the work with the big boys, but Izuku was the one to pull apart security systems with a well trained eye; to determine which heroes would come and how to best exploit their weaknesses. He often scared his employers by picking apart their quirk's weaknesses and strengths as if he was talking about the weather. They would shuffle and murmur, and Izuku would explain for the hundredth time, "no, no one's getting their hands on these journals, I guard them like they're solid gold. If fact, I could probably get their weight in gold and more if I visited the right people..."

Yeah, Tadao was much better suited to deal with people than Izuku was.

This was the usual pattern of events whenever a group or lone wolf approached them in hopes of hiring the duo, and it was no different when the man of mist approached them in the same wish. Well, not until the end, that is.

Eagle and Bunny soon discovered the petulant nature that exists as Tomura Shigaraki. They weren't overly thrilled with the discovery, but the Leauge promised too much for them to turn away at the first small sign of discomfort. Tomura outlined (with several instances of Kurogiri filling in gaps) what he wanted Tadao to pull to see if he wanted to recruit the teen. The simple heist job was simple enough, but Tomura was keeping an important aspect out of the equation.

"What about Bunny?" Tadao jerked his head towards his smaller friend.

Tomura's eyebrows lifted and he cast a disinterested look to Izuku. "What about him? He's quirkless isn't he?"

Izuku huffed, but Tadao answered back first. "So what? Yeah, he's quirkless. He's also the reason we have an unbroken streak of success. I may be able to help push through whatever you want me to do, but Izu here can pull apart any plan, security system, or person, and learn everything there is to know concerning the matter in seconds." Tadao shrugged. "Even if that weren't true, he and I come packaged together. You get me, you make room for my Izuku."

Sighing, Tomura gestured towards Izuku and Tadao. "Your word is great and all, but I need proof of that."

Eagle nudged his faithful companion. "Go on, show off that big brain of yours."

Izuku shuffled, uncomfortable. "You know it freaks people out."

"Yeah well they're freaks. I don't quite see the harm in it."

Swallowing at the convincing counterpoint, Izuku scanned the room, allowing his big brain to click into overdrive. His eyes landed on the bar itself, the bartender Kurogiri, that strange monitor that he felt was somehow listening in, petulant Tomura, and a strong bodyguard standing behind Shigaraki. He opened his mouth, ideas tumbling forth.

"Well, it's best I start with these quirks. Kurogiri's I imagine, though seeming to be able to transport plenty of people at once, no doubt has limitations. Most likely, he cannot open a portal to somewhere he hasn't been, or doesn't know very well. For instance, you couldn't portal into All Might's bedroom, or else you would've already. Probably would be best to become familiar with as much of Japan as is possible for you before you make your big move and get all the attention." Izuku's paint stained finger moved, landing on Tomura's bodyguard. "Run of the mill strength amping quirk, dime a dozen variety. No doubt, he is at his max level right now, and judging on how he has acted, I assume he cannot willingly turn it off. Simply enough, do bodybuilding excersizes to increase your limit. Otherwise, nothing special."

"And me?" Tomura was genuinely interested now, appreciating the truth of Eagle's words concerning Bunny, who's finger was now pointed at his chest.

"You seemingly hold no voluntary control of your quirk, evidenced by you holding everything with one finger lifted. Easy way to work around that would be gloves, the type with two fingers cut off, preferably the ring and pinky fingers. This would allow full grip on any object and would allow you to easily disintegrate them for combat by simply tapping your ring and pinky finger to your palm. As for physical attributes, I would say, considering that you would be a close combat fighter, you need to exercise your body to its full potential. Clearly however, it seems you already have started this. Regardless, there is always room for improvement."

Izuku's finger drifted to circle around the room while his employers whispered and Tadao beamed in pride.

"As for your hideout, it seems silly to have just the one. I would set up three others, spaced widely apart, across Japan. If this one is ever found or destroyed, you would need somewhere to fall back on. This is where Kurogiri becoming well acquainted with Japan would help. Regardless of distance, you could be in and out of danger in mere moments-"

"Alright! I get it!" Tomura waved his hands, signaling for Izuku to stop. "You're on the team to see if I want you on MY team. You two run off now or whatever. Your group is leaving in a hour so make sure you're ready. And don't fall behind. You're working with the big boys now."

As the two left, escorted by his bodyguard, Tomura turned to Kurogiri. "What all he said: could it work?"

The bartender thought silently for a moment before answering. "Yes. I do believe it would."

Tomura turned back, pulling a handheld gaming console from his pocket. "Huh."

\- with Izu and Tad -

Tadao stretched, working out a small cramp in his shoulder while Izuku busily switched between typing into his laptop and scribbling in his notebooks repeatedly. He was in his full Bunny costume, consisting of his jacket, tight black jeans, combat fingerless gloves, and a pair of hiking boots. To hide his identity, he wore a pair of mirrored goggles, the type that consisted of once lens, and covered the top half of his face with green. Tadao was never sure if it was green paint or some form of green dust, but it effectively hid Izuku's prominent freckles so he wasn't going to complain. The younger teen almost always carried his laptop and notes with him in a bag slung across his shoulders, and kept a collapsible baton on his person should anyone ever find his 'rabbit holes' where he hides to direct missions.

Tadao didn't bother with any fancy pants stuff to hide his identity. The media already knew who he was, so it didn't matter to him. What did matter to him however, was making sure Izuku was fully protected. Despite his undying faith in Izuku and his confidence in the boy's prowess with a baton, Tadao could never bring himself to leave Izuku alone. He let Izuku tag along whenever their mission wouldn't put either in much danger, or left a creature (or painted as they were now called) with his loyal friend. Izuku now had a myriad of bunny paw prints across his pants and jacket, and one on his laptop, but he didn't mind.

Izuku let out a low growl as the van he, Tadao, and the gang members Tomura had sent, ran over a bump, causing Izuku's pencil to slide along his paper. He angrily snapped his notes shut, jamming them into his bag with a huff, and returned to his laptop. His notes could wait. He needed to memorize the bank's floor plan.

Tadao smiled as he watched his best friend scroll on the small laptop, murmuring softly. Several of the gang members cast questioning looks to Izuku, then to Tadao.

"He does this a lot. You'll get used to it eventually." Tadao answered. Distractedly, Izuku gave a muttered "mmhmm" before he returned to his work. "Believe me, that isn't nearly the weirdest thing he does."

Finally, the van pulled to a stop, the crew jumping out into the night. Tadao, being the last to disembark, winked at Izuku, giving a thumbs up. Izuku slipped his headset on, tapping the side and directed a confident smile at his friend.

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

And he was; from remotely deactivating electronic locks, to the security systems, to the hidden panels in the vault. No one was one step out of his line. He smiled as he traced Tadao's footprints back towards the entrance. Soon the lot of them were piling back in the van, dragging the stolen loot with them. Tadao, entering first, tossed a small red object at Izuku who caught it with deft ease.

"They were giving fresh apples for five yen." Tadao explained, biting into his own fruit as Izuku examined the shining wax on his. "Enjoy your first stolen food item."

Izuku laughed, and carved a large hole out of the fruit. Chewing it, he wiped his chin of the running juice as the van lurched and began the drive back to the bar.

\- back at the bar -

Tomura was clapping slowly, amusedly. "Congrats. It seems you two really weren't exaggerating. You're now both official members." Shigaraki stopped clapping, pointing his long finger directly at Izuku. "And you, Izuku, isn't it?"

The teen in question swallowed rather nervously. "Yes."

"My Master wants to meet you. We've worked out, what you might call a gift."

This time, Izuku's swallow was definitely nervous. Tadao put his arm around Bunny's shoulder protectively, not liking how slowly Shigaraki was dragging out his words. "What kind've gift, and who is your master?"

Tomura was just about to reply that this was none of Tadao's business, but Kurogiri cut him off. "A gift concerning Izuku's quirkless state. This was my idea, including hiring you two, for I heard you two one day in an ice cream parlor." Kurogiri calmly warped himself to the other side of the bar counter, standing in front of Izuku. "You, Tadao, asked Izuku here if he would ever attempt to gain a quirk, should the possibility become available through science. And you, Izuku, said that you would, even though you believed it to be a fancied dream." Here, the bartender knelt on one knee before Izuku, appearing far less intimidating than what seemed possible. He rested one misty hand on Izuku's free shoulder. "Our gift, is that impossible dream. You can have, not just one, but multiple quirks if you desire. As for our master,"

"That would be me." The voice emanated from the small tv screen, casting a strange feeling of calm over Izuku. "I was long ago blessed with the quirk of taking other's quirks, and imparting those quirks to whom I choose, or to keep them for myself." Despite the calm that had taken Izuku over, his eyes widened at the tale being told before him. "I wish to give you what you deserve, what you have been mercilessly tormented over lacking." There was a pause as All For One let these words sink in. With an unspoken cue, Kurogiri opened a portal to his master's personal chamber. "Will you accept?"

Izuku stared at the mist, before he slowly dragged his eyes to Tadao. He searched the face of his dearest friend, as if looking for permission to get what he had always wanted. Tadao stared back, wide eyed. Blinking, the older teen gave one minute nod.

Robotically, Izuku turned, and stepped through the portal. The television screen in the bar shut off, it's persistent, yet soft, static coming to a rare cease.

\- In AFO's private room -

Izuku stepped forward, pulling off his hood and goggles. He stepped towards the dark figure in a daze, almost disbelieving he could finally get what he wanted so, so badly.

All For One smiled, as if a teacher seeing his model student. He reached his large hand out and laid gently on Izuku's shoulder. He tenderly prompted Izuku forward to stand directly in front of his large form.

Before he could speak, asking permission into the boy's mind, Izuku whispered first. "Can you really do it? Can you really give me a quirk?"

The Master's smile persisted. "I plan to give you more than one, child. All I need is access into your mind, to find what would be perfect for you."

Through his daze, a small frown tugged at Izuku's lips. "Why give me multiple? It's been proven multiple times that many have trouble learning just the one, and I have no experience whatsoever. Wouldn't it make more sense to just give me one, and throw me on the front lines with Tadao?"

All For One chuckled. The boy's intelligence and wit continued still to amuse him. "Normally, yes. This time however, I am planning on not only supplying you with quirks perfect for you, but also to give Tomura a second in command. He needs one he can trust, who can match him in intellect. Someone with more power, to carry out what he cannot, but someone with a meek obedience such as yours who will follow him. Someone with a wit that you have perfected to challenge him, help him grow. One who, should it ever happen, could replace him of he ever fell in battle. That, is why I have decided to give you multiple. I have chosen you, young Midoriya, to stand by my pupil's side, to be his right hand man, counselor, and friend."

Izuku was open mouthed at the level he was to be placed at. Having been at the bottom of society all his life, such a high status seemed far to important for him. "I'm not sure I can fill such a role."

"Kurogiri and I will guide you, little Bunny. Now, will you allow me into your mind?"

Izuku nodded slowly, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Reaching up with his other hand, All For One slid his hand around the side of the boy's face. Izuku closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch as the ancient man activated a mind reading quirk.

'He's starved of fatherly affection. Now I have two like this to deal with.'

At the thought of his father, Izuku's few memories of Hisashi Midoriya came floating to All For One's mind. A young Izuku gasping excitedly as he unwrapped an All Might book from his father. Hisashi lighting Izuku's candles on his fourth birthday cake with his quirk. Izuku, slightly older, bouncing on the couch, asking his mother where his dad was. At the answer that he was out working, Izuku whined, wanting to know when he would return. Inko simply shrugged and said she didn't know when, but that he still loved his 'little All Might'. Izuku, in his early teen years, getting only a card for his thirteenth birthday. The apology inside growing splotchy with Izuku's tears. Izuku walking through school on father's day, depressed and with dark thoughts of self harm. Self harm wasn't necessary in his mind for long, as Katsuki came to remind Izuku of his broken family.

All For One sensed Izuku's distress at these thoughts, and moved to the next subject. Izuku's mother.

At this command, memories flooded across the telepathic link. From Inko holding Izuku as he cried over not having a quirk, to her pampering him with gifts to hide that his father sent none. His young self trying to take notes as she demonstrated her quirk. Inko and he laughing at the television, her making him Chicken Katsudon. Seeing her blushing and smiling face as she welcomed Tadao and his father into her home, feeling prideful at seeing Tadao's father blush in return. His sad memories at his mother's distressed neutrality over his plights, but never a hint of negativity towards the woman who had raised him.

All For One huffed. "Wonderful woman, your mother."

Izuku nodded, smiling and rubbing against the large hand caressing his face as he did so. "I love her more than anything." He stilled, a thought coming into his head which All For One read before Izuku voiced it. "Is that bad? I'm the bad guy now right?"

All For One realized that his thumb was stroking Izuku's cheek, as if he was the child's father. "It is not wrong to love, my boy. Far from it. Only be careful with your love, or else one will harm you with it." Forgetting the two way nature of his link, All For One thought back to his early days, when he gave his brother the stockpile quirk. Instantly, Izuku's conscience flitted to his own betrayed loves. All Might and Katsuki overwhelmed All For One's thoughts of his traitorous brother, and he felt his hand grow wet from Izuku's sudden tears.

"I've learned my lesson in that area." All For One shushed the boy, his other hand moving to caress his face. He pulled out of Izuku's mind, taking note of the memories of All Might's weakened form. 'So he knows about All Might. He's been betrayed by both he looked up to. It's no wonder he has developed such a strong bond with Tadao.' Despite his comfortings, Izuku continued to cry, the sting of All Might's words still too fresh. "He lied. He said anyone could become a hero, but he lied!"

"Yes. All Might is weak, pathetic. He holds to his stolen power as a leech, and looks down on those he used to be like."

Izuku grit his teeth, pulling his tears to a stop. "I hate him!" His voice was guttural, startling. Izuku had never heard such a sound come from his own mouth before. All For One only chuckled however, pleased with Izuku's anger.

"You aren't alone my boy. You aren't alone any more. And soon, you will no longer be powerless."

Izuku turned shining eyes back to his new master. "You've found my quirks?"

"Indeed I have. Two, similar to your mother's and father's, will be the first you inherit. Once you've grown accustomed to them, I will consider imparting more to your store. The one like your mother's, I have named attractive force. It will allow you to push or pull an object towards or away from yourself. Number of items you can pull or push I have made to be limitless, and the range is far greater than that of your mother's. The other I have copied straight from your memories of your father. Fire breath, much hotter and bigger than your father's, only with minimal chance of damage to yourself. With these and much training, you will be far stronger than any hero student at UA, and almost every hero in the world." He stopped for a moment, letting Izuku mull every aspect of the quirks offered to him. "Will you take these gifts my child?" All For One gently asked.

Izuku nodded, a lamb in the hands of his shepard. He smiled at the sight of All For One grinning in pleasure, the scars on his face wrinkling upwards. The ancient Master slid one hand over Izuku's face slowly.

"Close your eyes. This is as painless as falling asleep."

At that moment, as the quirks were passed into his body, the gentle shock caused him to black out. His world faded, and he grew powerful.

\- a few mins later -

The small television screen popped back to life. "Kurogiri." All For One briskly asked, waiting for the meek responce. "Open a portal and supply these two with a room to stay in. Young Midoriya needs sleep and guidance as his quirks manifest. Send a text to his mother that he will be staying the night at a friend's house."

Kurogiri bowed. "Of course sir."

"Tomura," All For One continued, addressing his wayward pupil.

Shigaraki sat up eagerly as Kurogiri lead Tadao, who was carrying a sleeping Izuku, to his new living quarters. "Yes Master?"

"You remember my plans for the boy?"

Tomura stuck his tounge into his cheek, displeased. "I don't see why I need him, but yes, I remember."

"I need you to be open to him. Let him help you grow. It's the only way you'll ever accomplish your dreams Tomura."

Calmed, Shigaraki bowed his head, accepting the admonishion. "I'll try."

"You will." With the final command, the screen shut off once more, allowing both master and pupil silence to think of the days events.

A/N

So, at three thousand, three hundred some words, this chapter was a lot longer than anticipated. However, I am quite pleased with the result. My plan for the next few chapters are as follows. 1) izu getting heckin excited over his newfound powers. And they good powers I will mention, 2) Izu's first day at UA, getting to know shinso and pals, 3) usj and all the glory I have planned for that, 4(if I don't split the previous into two chapters)) izu and AM having a very awkward second meet up., 5) possibly a filler chapter, to slow things down before, 6) ONWARDS, TO THE FESTIVAL! And oh boy, do I have things planned. Grand things! Things to attack your feels! MUHAHAHA!

Back to calmer subjects, Sombra! Boi was that an energetic comment to read! You my friend, have made me laugh. That isn't actually as much of an achievement as I just made it sound, I am easy to amuse, but still. You have a cookie too. And I wouldn't be so sure of you being able to take my worst. I have plans for our sinnamonroll. Many plans. And not just him! Oh ho ho ho no! EVRYONE SUFFERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

And I, it seems, can't keep calm.

On an ACTUAL calmer subject, many details in this story are still up in the air for me. Small things, big things, things not directly related to the plot, the works. I know where I want this to go, I know how I will probably have it end, and I know many important things that will happen inbetween. Reason I'm telling you guys this, is I want this to be a more interactive story with you guys to get to know you better. So, if I get to an area where I am undecided on something, I'll post it in an author note a chapter or two before, and let you guy's creative wills decide. So heads up my dears! We're going to have so much fun.

As well, I'd like to address where I wrote Izuku's 'betrayed loves' meaning Baku and AM. This is in respect and admiration, not romance. For some reason, I can't really bring myself to ship izu with anyone. Friendships all the way, they make for a nice breath of fresh air after ALL OF THE SHIPPING. Said shipping is actually the reason I can't stand to ship izu with anyone actively, especially the gay ships. The more someone tries to force me to like something, the more in going to get ticked at it, and the you gay shippers are violently dominant in this fandom. However! I would still like izu to have a romantic interest along the road, and I have two choices, which we will eventually get to. Neither are toga still, I'm planning on throwing her at Tadao.

I do believe that is all I wanted to tell you! So long Lovies!


	6. Elation

"WHOOOOO!"

"Try to keep it down. You'll attract the cops."

"YEEAAAHHHH!!"

"You need to calm down."

"TAADDDAAAAOOOOO!!!"

"You're not even listening to me."

"TADAO LOOK AT MEEEEE!!!!"

"YES, IZUKU!" Tadao snapped up at his friend. "YES! I CAN SEE YOU! YOU CAN BASIACALLY FLY AND YOU BREATHE FIRE, I KNOW! YOU'VE BEEN DOING THAT FOR THE PAST HOUR!"

Elated, Izuku jumped high into the sky again, pushing himself off of the earth with his newfound power. He spun in mid-air, doing a loop and breathing a jet of white hot flames. He laughed and fell back to the earth, catching himself with his quirk sloppily and collapsed on the ground in a heap of laughter. Tadao rubbed his face at all of the noise, turning his head towards Kurogiri in distress.

"Does he have to be so loud? Can't you help me keep him quiet?"

The bartender, rather amused at the scene before him, shrugged. "I can't control him, he's your best friend, not mine. And besides," he waved a misty hand as Izuku warmed his cold hands with his fire before he jumped back into the early morning sky "try to remember that he went from one of the weakest people on the planet, to one of the strongest in half an hour. Let him have his fun a while longer."

Tadao nodded, and went back to watching Izuku preform messy loops and twirls; he pulled empty boxes towards himself with Attractive Force and blasted them with a burst of fire, before allowing gravity to resume it's hold on his body. He laughed the whole time. He again, caught himself only a few meters from the ground and landed on his feet with a thump. Izuku giggled, regaining his balance and stopping his foot on the ground like and actual bunny.

"It is nice to see him so happy. I'm glad we took your offer." Tadao muttered as Izuku ran over.

Giri nodded and watched with an invisible smile as Izuku enveloped Eagle in a bone crushing hug. "You have to return to your home now young Bunny, before your mother starts to worry." The bartender explained as Izuku cast his eyes to him. "And remember, when you are not with us, or alone in your costume, you are still quirkless. Do not, under any circumstance, forget this."

Izuku's shining face grew serious and he nodded, detaching himself from Tadao. Soon, after changing in an alley way back to old, plain Izuku, he was gone, catching a bus back to his house and to his loving mother. Tadao and Kurogiri watched him leave.

"If we're going to be attacking UA, he's going to need a lot of practice." Eagle cast a worried look to the man of mist. "He's got nearly eleven years of training to catch up on, and that's training for two different quirks."

Kurogiri nodded. "He and I will have two scheduled training days every week until his school career at UA starts. I've decided on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I've also left him with a personal training plan for him to work through on his own. Should he stick to this, he'll have mastered his body and quirks in no time."

Tadao nodded, satisfied with the answer. The two started walking along to the same alleyway Izuku had changed in, making small conversation. "If Master does give Izu another quirk, whaddaya think it'll be?"

Kurogiri thought for a moment. "Master's plan for young Midoriya is to have him excel in multiple areas, for, in his lifetime of experience, well rounded soldiers are the most capable. Add to that great power, intelligence, and patience, and Izuku one day might just be unstoppable. He already has his mobility and weapon, in the form of his two gifted quirks, so I would imagine that a form of a restoration or defense quirk would be the next to come." The bar tender opened a portal back into their bar and the two stepped through quickly. They landed in the training room, dimly lit and littered with staves. "I will consult Master on the subject. Practice in here for a while. I need to prepare lunch."

Tadao nodded and bent down to grab one of the staves. When he had risen, the bartender had gone.

A/N

singing* Where have all, my comments gone? Happened to, my questioners?

I can't actually remember any of the rest of the song to keep up this parody. Oh well.

Got nothing here aside from next chapter jumps up to first day of UA, after the exam and such. Prepare for the squad! The wholesome friendships!


	7. High School, Oh No

Months of training and work, late nights out, jobs, fame, sweat and tears, all culminated into Izuku standing at the front of the doors to UA highschool, the top Hero Academy in the world. Was he nervous? Yes. Was he fully ready? Not really. He hadn't been exposed to any form of public schooling for over six months, having graduated early at the beginning of winter break of his last year. He knew he could always leave again, and he would always have Tadao and his mother to run to, but he was still afraid that this would result in yet another living hell for him.

He lowered his head, grit his teeth, and stepped forward. 'You're not weak anymore. You will have to make sure that this won't be a repeat of middle school!' He walked forward, and tripped on his own feet again. He closed his eyes, waiting for the crash. Surprisingly, it never came. He blinked one eye open, shocked to see the ground not rushing towards his face. 'Did I activate Force by accident?' He panicked, trying to regain his feet hastily.

"Sorry about that!"

Yelping at the cheerful voice behind him, Izuku tried to whirl about to see the newcomer. Whatever was keeping him suspended however, did not act like Force did and he moved too quickly, setting himself in an infinite barrel roll. A hand came out to steady him, and gently oriented Izuku back onto his feet.

"Oops! Sorry again!" The newcomer was a short girl with brown hair and pink cheeks. Cute, despite her slightly plain appearance, she made Izuku's face flush. He didn't often talk with girls that weren't his own mother. "I saw you were going to trip, so I tried to help and used my quirk on you." She explained, touching the pads on her fingers together and allowing Izuku's full weight to return to the Earth's control once again.

Izuku straightened immediately. "Oh, haha, yeah! It's no problem! Thanks a lot!"

She smiled, sticking her hand out with her pinky tucked in against her palm. "I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

Izuku discreetly wiped his hand inside his pocket before reaching out to shake hers. "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

After shaking, both withdrew their hands back into their pockets to protect them from the cold. Neither saw a scowling Bakugo pass murderously behind them.

"Anyways," Ochako continued, smiling brightly "are you excited? I bet hero stuff is going to be so cool to learn!"

Izuku felt his hopes sink just a little. 'So, she made it into the hero course huh?' "Haha, yeah, I bet it would!"

She turned and waved as she began to walk away. "Well, hope I see you in class!"

"You probably, won't, Uraraka."

She halted, with a surprised look on her face as Izuku slowly walked beside her again with his chin tucked between his shoulders from embarrassment. "Huh, why? You are enrolled here in UA yeah?" She asked, the two walking together towards their separate classes.

Izuku blushed. "Yes, I am. But I'm in the general education, not heroics."

She liked confusedly over to his as they crossed the threshold. "Did you fail the entrance exam?"

"N-no. I never took the heroics exam."

"Why, sick? You look like you could've made it through. What's your quirk?"

'Here we go.' Izuku thought despondently 'here we go again.'

"I chose not to take it cause I've lost my will to be a hero, and, because, I'm quirkless." He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for her responce. 'She's going to hate me, or be disgusted, or pity me, just like every-'

"Woah, you are?" Her voice was soft, and he slowly nodded. "And you got into UA?"

"I didn't cheat or anything I swe-"

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Izuku whipped his head to her as she shouted in excitement. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw her beaming face.

"It is?" His voice was strained. He'd never gotten such a responce when telling that he was part of the shunned twenty percent of society that lacked his super power. Even if he didn't anymore.

"Yeah!" Uraraka pumped her fist up and down from excitement. "You must be like, really super strong or smart or something! I mean, clearly you are strong, I can see that, but WOW!"

She was interrupted from any further loud exclamations by another teen rushing up to them. Blue haired with glasses, this boy used many erratic arm movements as he spoke to them.

"You two! Please keep the noise down! I understand that we are all excited, but this is no time to disrespect other people's privacy!"

Now it was Uraraka's turn to blush out of embarrassment. "Sorry, um, whoever you are. I got a little excited talking with my new friend here, Izuku."

"Please, call me Iida. And if I may, what were you two talking about that would call for such a reaction." The boy, Iida, promptly asked. It seemed from his behaviour and quick and formal speech, that he was one well accustomed to rules and tight schedules.

"I was excited as Izuku here," (who had melted into an embarrassed puddle on the floor though neither had yet noticed) "got into the gen ed course, and he's quirkless! It just really surprised me. That, and it's super cool!"

Iida nooded once, briskly. "Yes. That is quite the achievement! Even more so when you consider that no one else has made it in without a quirk! Say, what are you doing on the floor?"

Izuku, holding his face to hide that it was a solid beet red in color, was lying on the floor all curled up. "Thank you and I'm sorry, it's just I've never had this reaction when I tell people I'm quirkless, they usually shun me or something of the like, I'm not used to feeling like being quirkless isn't a disability, I'm sorry if me on the floor is making you two look bad, it's just really touching that someone thinks so high of me when you hardly know me!" He said all this in a mumbled rush, too overcome by how touched he was to rise from his position or remove his hands from his face. His voice rose to a very high pitched squeak as he finished his rushed ramble.

Uraraka and Iida rushed to comfort a still mumbling Izuku, walking with him to his classroom in 1-C. Finally, he had calmed down, and they left him to go to their own class to start the day.

Izuku breathed deeply once, clearing his face of the last of its red flush, and opened the door to his classroom. Inside were his new classmates, most talking amicably with each other, reading their textbooks or library books, or, in the case of one kid who sat in the back, trying to catch up on a few minutes of sleep. It was next to him that Izuku decided to sit. With his fluffy purple hair and apparent need for sleep, he seemed to be a rather unthreatening desk neighbor.

Just as Izuku sat his bag on the floor however, the boy spoke up.

"There's a free spot over there." Without lifting his head, the kid pointed a finger to the only other free seat in the room, aside from one on his other side.

"Huh?" Izuku started, beginning to lift his backpack back up. "Do you not want me to sit next to you?"

The kid slowly turned his head to look at Izuku, revealing tired purple eyes. "You won't want to sit next to me sooner or later. Might as well save yourself the trouble early." He explained in the same bored deadpan.

Izuku hesitated. The boy hadn't directly said that he didn't want Izuku to sit next to him, only that he believed something would scare Izuku out of sitting next to him.

Swallowing and pulling his mouth into a line, Izuku took his chances and sat down next to his purple neighbor. The boy blinked as Izuku turned and gave him a small smile. "Hi."

The boy shrugged, sitting up as their teacher entered the class room. "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Izuku nodded, and sat quietly through his classes. He and the boy continued to sit next to each other, with only one other of their classmates seeming willing to sit next to the boy. He had Izuku on his left, and a calm but cheerful girl with long curls which were predominately white with a myriad of red, green, and blue streaks and highlights on his right. She had pretty blue eyes and smiled happily at Izuku when she had first sat down.

Classes passed, and soon, the three found themselves sitting down at a table for lunch, trays of steaming food before them. The quality was much better than what Izuku was accustomed to at his old school and he was quickly digging through his while the boy and girl talked amiably.

"This is nice." The girl stated after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Making new friends on the first day."

The purple haired teen, who Izuku and the girl had followed to lunch and who was a rather unwilling participant, picked at his plate. "No one mentioned we were friends. We don't even know each other's names."

The girl nodded. "Ah yes, of course. I totally forgot. I'm Mia Yanagita." Izuku quickly piped in with his own name, and both he and Mia looked expectantly towards the final member.

The teen sighed. "Hitoshi Shinso." 'I'm stuck with these two optimists aren't I?' Shinso thought tiredly as the two others beamed in delight.

They chatted loudly, or, well, Mia and Izu did. Shinso stayed quiet mostly, listening to their conversation and was slowly getting roped into it. The ambient noise grew as another class filed it's way into the hall, bickering and laughing. Soon they were sitting down, and Izuku suddenly got a mind numbing feeling of dread and fear. He swallowed, cutting his narrative short.

"Are, uh, either of you suddenly feeling, like, extremely nervous?" He started balling his napkin up in his hand, glancing around for the source.

"Um, no?" Shinso said uncertainly.

"Ah, ok. Just me then haha. No biggie." Izuku chuckled nervously again, fidgeting and unable to eat from the feeling of being a very weak mouse looking up at a very strong cat.

Mia, to Izuku's right, looked concerned, glancing around as well for anyone who might be causing her new friends discomfort. "Could some one be using their quirk on you?"

Izuku groaned, bringing his hand up to his mouth. "I hope not. Oh, why is it always me?"

Mia's eyes widened, and she pointed across the hall from where she was standing. "That guy, diagonally to your left. He's glaring right at you."

Izuku's head snapped to his left, and sure enough, there was Katsuki. He had found the perfect spot where no one was sitting between the two of them. Bakugo was glaring right at Izuku, slowly chewing on a piece of his own lunch. He sat alone, several students walking past him with hurried steps.

Izuku wanted to cry. He turned his face away and hid it with his hands, but he could feel Bakugo's stare boring a hole into his head. He started trembling; he hadn't seen his tormentor in months, and he was sure that the volatile teen was determined for his blood.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Shinso asked, looking above people's heads to look at the ashy blonde.

Izuku chuckled again, desperately trying to calm his nerves. It was a futile effort. "Haha, yep! Good old Kacchan! He-"

Izuku couldn't take it anymore. He darted under the table. He just needed to get Bakugo to stop looking at him. Anything to get him to stop. Izuku pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face there, rocking back and forth and muttering to himself. "you said you wouldn't let him do this to you anymore, you said you wouldn't let his do this to you anymore, you're letting him win by being so weak!" Tears leaked out of his eyes, soaking into his sleeves.

Mia quickly sat down, reaching under the table. "Hey, Izuku, what the matt- eep!" Izuku's hand darted out, clasping onto her's while he continued to rock himself and murmur. She rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand, trying to soothe the distressed boy. "Hey, it's ok. Whoever he is, we won't let him get to you anymore. We're friends right?"

Izuku's muttering quieted slightly, and Shinso could be heard shuffling and moving. Izuku revealed one large, terrified green eye, shocking poor Mia. "He's horrible." His voice was shaking and another tear leaked from his eye

"Hey." Shinso nudged Izuku with his boot, leaning down to look at his friend. "Come back up, I've fixed it." Izuku didn't rise, turning to cast a confused look to Shinso. "Come on. Don't you trust a guy you've only known for three hours, and who has said barely anything to you? I'm serious, get back up here."

Slowly, with a gentle hand from Mia, he finally pulled himself from under the table. When he cautiously looked up to see what Shinso had done, Izuku's mouth fell open.

His friend had moved to the left, blocking Katsuki's glare with his own thin shoulders. "Do I need to move over any? Or have I got him?"

Izuku swallowed, overcome by kindness for the second time that day. "No, um. You've covered him. Thank you."

Shinso shrugged, trying to fight away a small smile. "No big deal. He's a bully of yours, isn't he?" At Izuku's nod, he continued. "I just know what it's like. Because of my quirk, people never feel like they can trust me."

Izuku's shoulders slumped as he realized that Shinso had gone through close to the same treatment he had. "I'm sorry Shinso. We both got trouble for our quirks, huh?"

The purple haired teen nodded, Mia listening without comment to their exchange. "What's yours?"

"Oh ha, I'm actually quirkless. Kac-" Izuku closed his eyes and shook his head "No. Bakugo, always attacked me because he felt I was lesser than him."

"Hold up there!" Mia suddenly interjected, Shinso mirroring her worried expression. "What do you mean he attacked you?"

Izuku bit his lip, shrinking in fear. "Um, well, I-"

"How far did he bully you Midoriya?"

Bowing his head, Izuku slowly rolled up his sleeves, revealing his many hand shaped burn marks. "These, ten years of living through hell, and, the day of that sludge villain attack, he said I could take a swan dive and pray for a quirk in my next life." His voice was quiet as he told them his troubles, and he could barely be heard over the other diners.

"Eat quickly." Shinso ordered. "We're going to see a teacher."

"I agree." Mia piped in, looking furiously over at Bakugo.

Izuku waved his hands about quickly. "No! That isn't necessary!"

"Izuku, he told you to kill yourself!" Mia argued right back. "The teachers need to know about him!"

"They already do though!" He hastily explained. "He got caught right before winter break and got into huge trouble over it. He nearly lost his application here. All the teachers already know about him and me." He smiled sheepishly. "We can still talk to a teacher if you want, but right now," Izuku swallowed and looked right at Shinso "move back over please. I need to show Bakugo that he has no control over me anymore."

Waiting a second, Shinso slid back into his original seat. Bakugo, who had never let his gaze wander, now increased the intensity of his glare. He stared right at useless Deku, an anger akin to bloodlust emanating from him in waves.

Therefore, the sight of Izuku laughing with his two new friends threw him off guard. Izuku smiled and laughed, holding his face as he now did while he giggled. His eyes sparkled and once he even had the audacity to look Katsuki in the eye and smile cheerfully back at him. Bakugo's food grew cold while Izuku ate his with relish.

Soon the laughing trio had vanished through the hall way doors, leaving Bakugo behind.

He'd never felt more infuriated. Not when that loser hadn't come to his villain attack, not when his stupid villain friend came to mock him, not when said villain attacked him, saving the useless deku's life. No. Seeing the defiant attitude that had grown in Izuku enraged Bakugo more than anything else ever had.

He'd have to teach that nerd a lesson. He would always be better than Useless Deku.

A/N

So, another long one. Whoop. And, legit, most of this a/n is concerning Sombra's comment with some good news at the end here so buckle up.

So, starting off, sorry for the oh so horrible sin of forgetting the 'so long lovies' in the prev chap. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again in these fics. Also, I realize I am writing this super fast. I'm trying to space it out, but it feels so dang good to be on a writing high after 2-3 weeks of stagnation with cruel (more on that later;))

Second, I have to bring the wholesome and establish that BEFORE I crush Izuku's and others lives. Plus, bear in mind that I was super hyper when I wrote that. I may not be able to properly make you cry, idk. I sincerely hope so, both here and in cruel, but we shall see. No matter of I make you cry or not, I wanna get yer emotions in a twist, and imma do my best to make this story as tragic as I can make it. As for everyone being nice, keep in mind that the villains have no reason to be mean to izu. He's smart, kind in turn, and is on their side. Shig, though he's been stuck with Tad and Izu for a few months now, still doesn't like either very much being the way he is. AFO was acting the way he was with Izu simply to manipulate him into getting what he(AFO) wants. He sees izu as little more than an amusing pet. Giri is a secret sweetheart and I can never be convinced otherwise. As for Izu's new friends, to them he's sweet, lovable, quirkless Izuku who is endlessly tormented by Baku. They have no reason to dislike him. However, we will be seeing a change in that soon.

Third, technically yes. I am Christian, so same sex, trans, the like, are off limits to me. This is also why I don't include swearing in my writing despite the fact that Bakugo exists. That said, and I realize it's my fault for bringing it up in the first place, I didn't mean any offence, and my statement of the more I am pressured into liking something the more I wanna get away from it still applies for this situation. And it's not just the gay in this fandom. From what I've seen, every one is very adamant about their ship, and it's driving me crazy. The fact that izu is shipped with legit everyone, didn't help.

I realise I am part of the vastly unpopular minority, but I swear I meant no offence. I don't want to start a war over my position, and I do respect that many if not all of you feel differently than me on this point. I apologize for any offence made, and I hope you guys understand.

That covers that.

Viate, not always, and I'm talking about all friendships. Give me a good friendship, especially between heroes and villains (or better yet, villains and civilians) and I'll be all over that.

AND GOOD NEWS! I HAVE ALMOST FIGURED OUT CRUEL FATE! Now, what I'm planning to do, is finish writing the fighting (already got chapter 15 done, hope to have chapters out within another week), which I'm planning on separating into two chapters, then post both, and possibly the last two or three chapters depending on how good my writing drive is. That's four or five more chapters of cruel before book 3. Now, I don't actually know how long it'll take me to write these, but I'm hoping as much as you that it won't be long. After I finish Fate, then I'll probably work here on db until either a) I finish it, which isn't totally impossible, or b) I get bored of waiting and start up book 3, which I still need to find a name for. Suggestions? It's gotta keep cruel in the name for consistency sake.

Little extra, while I was scrolling through Pinterest one day not long ago, I came across a lovely little writing idea that sparked another bnha fanfic in my head. It's super sweet, centering around Dabi, and I hope I get around to writing it cuz i love the idea so freaking much. It adorable you guys.

Alright, so that all was long. I do believe I've covered everything. So long Lovies!


	8. USJ

Izuku wasn't actually sick. He'd been pretending the last few days when (totally coincidentally the same day 1-A was scheduled for their USJ training) he was 'simply feeling too horrible to come to school' as his mother had put it. Thus he had been subject to a morning of pampering when the only thing he was sick with was nerves. Finally, he had ducked into his room, claiming that he was going to try to sleep a little more.

"Of course sweetie! Don't worry, I won't bother you!" She beamed at him, placing a cup of cold milk in his hands.

He smiled back at her. It felt all he did anymore was smile. He was almost starting to get tired of it. "Thanks mom. You're the best!"

After a hasty gulp of his drink he placed the glass down on his desk, now void of all hero merch, and sent a hurried text to Kurogiri to pick him up. He ducked through the materialized portal, landing in the old bar.

"Alright! We got him." Tomura exclaimed with impatience. "Hurry up and get changed. We wanna get there before they get started." Izuku nodded, yanking his iconic jacket over his head and dipping into the adjacent room to change into his full costume. "You sure placing the kids where you said will work?" Tomura shouted through the walls.

"Yep!" Izuku tightened down his hiking boots before rising to apply his green dust across his horribly recognisable freckles. "I got the deets on all of 1-A's quirks. This placement should keep those we teleport busy for long enough."

"What about that Bakugo kid?" Tadao asked as Izuku re-emerged, pulling his reflective goggles over his hood. "Wouldn't he just blast through those guys like putty?"

Izuku smirked, genuinely happy. "Oh, I plan on having a chat with Mr Number One. Among other agendas."

"Alright, enough with the chit chat. We need to go!" Tomura ordered, impatient for bloodshed.

Izuku held up a hand as Giri began to open a portal. "Hold up, bad news."

"Uggghhhhh, WHAT NOW!"

Choosing to send Tomura a dirty glare for his impatience, Izuku explained. "I watched the morning news with Mom. All Might was busy today, meaning he's used up probably quite a bit of his quirk time. He'll probably be late." Tomura had been quite pleased all those months ago to learn of what Izuku knew and had been told by Master about Toshinori Yagi. However, that knowledge wasn't bringing up any happy feelings at the moment.

Infuriated, Tomura began to scratch at his neck, a habit that disgusted his three companions. "Ugghhhhh, of course he has. He always wants to ruin my plans, doesn't he?" His scratching stopped as soon as it had begun. "No matter. Killing some kids doesn't sound all that bad to me either. Maybe it'll draw him in."

And with that creepy conclusion, the attack began. Izuku had no doubt that seeing the terrified faces and sensing the fear of the students helped to soothe his insane commander's temper. Izuku rolled his eyes at the dramatic flair Tomura insisted on weaving into his entrance. Their horde of low time villains spilled out onto the plaza, Mr Aizawa rushing down to fight them all.

Bunny turned to Kurogiri before he warped up to the opening steps. "Take me to the ruins zone early if you will. I have bait to organize." Giri obliged without much of a second thought, and Izuku left with a final "stay safe" to Tadao. He landed on the concrete floor heavily, and instantly began ordering the low lives about. He dipped into a side room with a window peering into it, stood behind the glass to ensure that he could be seen, relaxed against the wall and began playing with the dust in the air with his quirk while he waited for his prey to appear.

He didn't have to wait long.

Katsuki and Kirishima engaged in battle almost immediately, creaming through the low lives exactly as Tadao had predicted. Izuku started whistling quietly as they fought, still playing with the dust. Once the immediate dangers were unconscious, the two heroes in training began talking. Izuku smiled cynically as Bakugo picked their plan apart. He figured he would always admire his Kacchan's inherent genius talent, even if they were now to become bitter enemies.

"I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL YOU IDIOT!" Well, whenever that genious was to be seen that is. His anger would always be utterly despicable.

"Ahh, that's more like it!" Kirishima responded, before they both suddenly went quiet, Izuku's whistling echoing through the halls.

Bakugo stormed the short distance to the wall and and knocked his fist back, hand already glowing with a powerful explosion. "GET OUT'VE THERE YOU COWARD!" The explosion shook the whole building, Kirishima coughing and waving dust away from his face. Once the dust cleared however, they were shocked to find the debris the wall had been blown into, hanging by nothing in mid air. Bunny could be seen through the cracks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Boo!" He threw the debris right back at Katsuki, blowing the volatile teen into the opposing wall. Kirishima shouted in surprise, activating his own protective quirk, but Izuku paid no attention to him. He breathed a white hot fireball into his palm, tossing it up and catching it as he stepped through the hole in the wall. "What, did you think they would've left you here without one of the big boys to come play with you?" He clenched his fist, the fireball dissolving into a cloud of sparks.

Katsuki was back on his feet now, edging towards Bunny's right. Izuku let him, more than confident in his new abilities. Due to his quick mastery of Force and Breath, his master had gifted Izuku with two new quirks. A regenerative quirk for him to use on himself and others, and a quirk that heightened his senses. Aptly nicknamed Regen and Spidey Senses (after one of his favourite comic book characters), he now was far more powerful and trained than any of the students and many teachers of UA.

Katsuki was now fully on Izuku's right, sandwiching the young villain between himself and Kirishima. "Play with, huh? Think you can stand in the same ring as me?!"

Izuku lazily rolled his head to stare at Katsuki, enjoying playing with the two. "Oh, I know I can."

Bakugo rushed him, Kirishima doing the same. Izuku simply ducked allowing Katsuki's explosion to blast his ally in the face, while Kirishima's hardened fist slammed into Bakugo's chest. The two stumbled back, both gasping as Izuku calmly straightened and rubbed one of his costume ears between his finger and thumb.

"I, quite clearly, can." Izuku allowed Kirishima to hurriedly walk by and faced the two head on.

"Are you ever actually going to fight us?!" Katsuki demanded, breathing heavily as he regained his feet. "Do you even know how to coward!"

Izuku's cynical grin returned, smoke and sparks trailing from his mouth. "I am more than able to fight. I just want to make sure you understand your place first." He hissed out the word 'place', spitting Katsuki's own words back at him. He lowered into a fighting stance. "So, shall we begin?"

\- Back at the plaza -

Tadao turned his head from where he stood beside Shigaraki and glanced towards the sounds of explosions and yelling. Izuku's familiar voice could be heard, his manic giggles and yells resounding throughout the building. He could barely recognise Katsuki's shouts, which were even louder that Bunny's. Tadao turned back, mouth drawn into a half frown.

"I still don't like Izuku by himself."

Shigaraki sighed annoyedly, Nomu standing silently beside him. "For the last time, he's got FOUR quirks you ninny. Bunny is more than capable to deal with highschoolers. Now get out there and fight already! This guy is creaming through the others."

Tadao's frown grew, but he obeyed. He leaned over, touching his back where he hid a painting of a lioness' face. She exploded from his back, landing on all fours and pacing to his side. He ran forward, her by his side, and entered combat with the pro. He ducked his face, remembering Izuku's warning about Aizawa's quirk: that his quirk could only be erased if Eraserhead stared at him for more than 3 seconds. If he could just block his body with his painted, then Aizawa should have no control over his quirk. He and Izuku had trained side by side slightly, and while he now paled in comparison to his younger friend, he was still particularly adept in combat.

\- Back with Izuku -

As Tadao jumped into combat, Izuku was forcefully thrown out of it. Bakugo released a huge explosion right into Izuku's face, the first real hit either he or Kirishima had been able to land on Izuku despite the many burns Izuku had left on them, Bakugo in particular. Izuku was seemingly disinterested in fighting Kirishima.

Bunny was still struggling to get back up, smoke curling from his mouth as Bakugo grabbed him by the jacket. His smoking hands left marks on the soft forest green cloth. Katsuki pulled Izuku up to his face, sneering at his captured rabbit.

"Lets see what fire breath will do for you now!" He pulled his arm back and launched Izuku through the wall with an added explosion for extra force. Izuku tumbled through the air, catching himself with Force deftly. He was hanging over the flood zone, having to repeatedly renew his push as the water kept displacing, allowing him to start to sink. He was therefore bouncing up and down slightly as he slid on nothing and stood once again.

Izuku spread his arms wide, grinning maniacally. "Breathing fire isn't all I can do Katsuki! I am no one trick pony, unlike yourself!" He remained in the air, allowing himself time to catch his breath while Bakugo howled at the insult. He leaned out of the window.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

Izuku was about to yell back for Katsuki to face him himself, but Kirishima stepped in, pointing out Izuku's bouncing self. "That doesn't matter. Look Bakugo. Its like he can't keep himself suspended over water very well."

Bunny scowled, reaching with both hands and quirk. "Let's see how well you do over water." He pulled the two forward, launching Kirishima into the air and pushing Bukugo down into the water. "HAVE AT HIM BOYS!" Izuku yelled, catching Kirishima as he began to fall. He walked in the air as he pulled the redhead towards himself. Kirishima struggled against his invisible bonds, yelling.

"What are you doing?! They're going to kill him!"

Izuku hand waved the concern. "Oh no. Katsuki is far too strong for the low lives, even if he's dealing with water. Look, there he is." At Izuku's word, Bakugo surfaced, setting off an explosion and small tidal wave. "You however, have a strange loyalty to Bakugo. You've only known each other for a few days, so what could he have possibly done to deserve this?" Izuku tapped his chin as he thought, frowning slightly. "Definately no sign of kindness. Perhaps his determination or skill in combat? Ah, what does it matter?" Izuku waved, as if shooing away a fly. "You'll see he doesn't deserve your loyalty."

"What are you talking about?" The two bounced upwards as Katsuki set off another wave beneath them. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Izuku squinted, though Kiri couldn't see. "You really don't know anything about him, do you? Well, look into him a little bit, specifically about his middle, and pre middle school records. You'll see why I loathe him." He allowed Kirishima to start to sink in mid-air, returning use of limb. "See you around."

Izuku turned and leaped towards the plaza as Kirishima fell, landing perfectly a few steps away from Tomura. He strolled casually up to his commander's side, a little bounce in his step.

"Finished with your fun?"

Izuku smiled. "Yes. Katsuki is in deep waters and I have placed a seed of doubt in his follower's mind. I'll work to cultivate it when I cross him at school."

"Well isn't that just peachy for you?" Shigaraki's voice was stretched thin with anger. Before Izuku could ask what was wrong, his leader elaborated. "While you were busy, I've lost nearly all of my men to this guy, sent Eagle in early, attacked him MYSELF, and a kid has escaped to warn the teachers!"

Izuku swallowed as he saw Tadao on the battle field, struggling to keep up with the elite pro. He nodded. "As expected."

"THIS ISN'T GOOD!" Tomura shouted, scratching at his neck.

Izuku snapped right back. "I didn't say it was GOOD. I said it was EXPECTED. All Might and the others will soon show and then it's game over for one of us. Just have patience!"

Tomura growled at the command. "I'm DONE with patience! You go get on the field!"

Izuku grit his teeth, but now was not the time for arguments. He still had yet to gain his leader's trust as Master wanted, and so Bunny stepped forward, ears flapping around his face.

Tadao was struggling, and he finally slipped up. Aizawa activated his quirk on Tadao, melting the painted Lioness and erasing the teen's quirk. Eagle gasped, feeling the death of one of his beloved painteds. Without the help of his creature or quirk, Aizawa was soon on top of the teen, wrapping his restrictive bindings around Tadao and throwing him into another lowlife.

"NO!" Izuku lurched forward, causing Earaserhead to whip about in alarm, meaning to use his own quirk on whatever was threatening him. Due to Izuku's reflective goggles however, Aizawa and he couldn't make full eye contact. Izuku threw the pro into the air, launching a burst of flames after him as he raced to Tadao's side. Bunny rubbed his hand through Eagle's brown and white hair, his hand glowing slightly from his healing quirk. "Tadao?" He asked, his voice as small as a child's.

Eagle groaned and Izuku let out a sigh of relief, childish fears melting away. He pulled his older friend to his feet, helping him back to Shigaraki's side. He stepped back to the fallen pro, who Izuku had caught before he crashed and broke his spine or something of the like, and observed him. Knocked fully out. Izuku stepped over him and returned to his commander's side.

"Aren't you going to heal the others?" Tomura asked, his voice, for once, void of its usual malice.

Izuku shrugged, setting Tadao down on the floor. "I honestly see no point. Less than half of them are even slightly loyal to us, we hold no connections with them, and kindness would be viewed as a tool to help themselves in this situation, not strengthen their trust in us. However, I am still your subordinate. Shall I help them?"

Tomura thought for a moment. "Nah. Don't care scrap about these guys."

"Neither do I." Izuku agreed, glaring at a couple students who were beginning to edge towards their fallen teacher. "Shall we let them take Eraserhead?"

"No. Nomu! Take the hero and scare those kids." Shigaraki ordered, pointing at Ochako and Mina. The girls scampered back immediately, avoiding the lifeless doll but not fleeing as Nomu grabbed Aizawa by the foot and dragged him back to the waterside.

Izuku tapped his foot, on edge as Shigaraki spotted two more kids by the water. All Might should have arrived by now. Pros are supposed to be fast aren't they?

"Well, All Might isn't here. Might as well have some fun. I've still yet to kill some kids!"

Izuku turned as Shigaraki dashed to the waterside, mad with bloodlust. He recognized the two, Tsuyu and Mineta. Shame for the frog. Izuku honestly didn't bear much in the way of ill will for most of the students, but she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He turned away, disinterested in seeing the sweet girl's demise. His eyes landed on her teacher, and he smirked. The man was awake now, staring Shigaraki down, who was busy looking at his hands in confusion. "Aizawa. Very clever." Izuku stepped towards the hero, nearing the wounded pro.

Before he or Shigaraki could act however, the doors exploded.

A/N

Well. This took a while coming out! I'm not sure how long it'll be before I get the next out, cuz I wanna write both fighting chapters of Cruel before the week is up and 16 is taking it's sweet time. Either way, I've got 15 finished so even if I don't have 16 done, I'll post 15. Back to this, I will probably focus on finishing 16 of Cruel, but I will still be working on this too.

Now, comments.

Sombra, I try to take everyone's comments seriously. While i now know that you usually aren't as serious about the things you bring up, I don't know if someone else is, so better to clear topics like that up now before it causes problems later. With that said, I will try to take yours a bit more lightly, and really thank you for ALL OF THE COMMENTS, you are one of my most frequent commenters, and how about we both have cookies ;)

Canadianblitz, hoo boi. Firstie, yey Christian buddy! Secondie, TADZUKU BROTP ALL THE WAYYYYYY! Thirdie, I'm picking Cruel Destiny. Cruel fire, death, and luck, are cool, but don't really apply. Also I wanna keep with two words in the title for consistency sake, so cruel is out. Thank you! Fourthie, dear GOODNESS, NO. Allow me to explain through my peals of laughter.

Since I run with the Dabi=Todoroki-basically-canon-theory, that would put Touya/Dabs as around 27-30, assuming Enji waited about 4-5 years between kids to see their quirks. Stack that up plus Shoto's age, you get him to be around 27-30 years old. Now consider recovery girl. Yes, she's super spry, sassy, and beautiful in my eyes, but guess diddily what? *Shouts from the clif tops* SHE'S OVER FIFTY! PROBABLY 60! SHE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE HIS MOTHER! *cue me falling on my butt laughing* idk if you meant that as a joke, but it made my morning lemme tell you!

I will grant you however, Dabi getting hurt by his flames his mentioned, but not really fixed all that much.

Also, ignore the fact I haven't pmed you back. That is a science I have not yet figured out.

Icarus the Foxkidd, good. I was hoping I was close to his character and I'm glad. And SOCK BAKUGO HUHHHH? HE HE HE HE! Oh are you in for a ride!

I do believe that is everything! Have a lovely rest of the week, see you soon with new Cruel Fate, and so long Lovies!


	9. I am Here too

All Might had finally arrived, signaling peace and safety for the bedraggled UA students. They gasped and sighed with relief, the low lives looking on in fear. FOR many, if not all, of them, this was their first time being face to face with the top pro. They were clearly intimidated. Even Tadao was wide eyed. For Bunny, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri however, the magnificence of All Might's entrance lacked any inspiring qualities. The pro dashed forward, striking a blow before any of the villains could react.

All Might zipped through the low lives, knocking many of them unconscious. He scooped Aizawa, who had passed out again, into his arms and grabbed the two children out of the water. Along the way, he landed a blow on each of the two in charge of this attack.

Izuku's eyes widened as All Might's fist collided into his stomach, his sight going dark before he could see the blow landed on Tomura. He coughed, gasping for breath. He heard Eagle calling out a worried "Bunny!" but couldn't speak to acknowledge the concern. Tadao's strong arms helped Izuku to his knees, whereupon the younger boy violently threw up what remained of his breakfast. Moving his glowing hand to his abdomen, Izuku activated his healing quirk, allowing Tadao to pull him to his feet. He swayed slightly, but stood his ground, looking in pure loathing at the top Hero ordering Mineta and Tsuyu to carry their severely burned teacher to the doors.

He hated that man; sitting on his throne of lies. Anyone can be a hero, he claims, you just have to have a competent quirk, otherwise you're out kiddo. There was that false smile, comforting the two brats and making Izuku want to gag once again. The perfectly scripted inspirational one liners to prove how heroic he is. Yet what about his weakness? No. He was, from his pointy hair to his stylish shoes, a hypocrite, through and through.

It made Izuku want to leap out and attack All Might where he stood, and only Tadao's tight hand on his shoulder stopped him.

After ensuring that the kids were dragging Aizawa away, All Might jumped forward and aimed a punch at Tomura. He was blocked by Nomu, the hulking monstrosity protecting it's master. The two exchanged furious blows, Izuku and his comrades watching intently. Tadao's focus was torn however; he was busy replenishing his stock of painteds, spraypainting the ground with one hand, using a brush to create less than detailed small animals on his body with the other.

Soon, All Might went for what could have been a finishing blow, bending backwards to smash Nomu's head into the concrete. An astoundingly quick move by Kurogiri was what saved the artificial human, the bartender proving his worth.

Tomura was delighted. "Nice! You were trying to bury him in the concrete so he couldn't move around anymore. Sorry, that won't work. Nomu's as strong as you are! That won't stop him." Tomura giggled as the hero grunted in pain, Nomu's claws sinking into his side. Izuku chuckled along, holding a hand to his mouth as Tadao worked busily behind him. "Nice work Kurogiri!" Tomura praised. "We've got him just where we want him now."

All Might released Nomu's legs to pull at the beast's claws, working without success to free himself as Kurogiri slowly tightened the warpgate. Izuku watched on in morbid fascination, his blood pumping to see the spectacle before himself.

"If this is your best than you picked the wrong place to attack!" All Might accused, glaring Tomura down. "You should just give up now!"

'Says the man, immobilized and bleeding. You are such a hypocrite' Izuku thought disdainfully, watching All Might suffer in Nomu's grip.

Tomura didn't respond to the threat, scratching at his neck absentmidedly. "Kurogiri,"

"Normally I wouldn't want blood and viscera flooding the inside of my warp gate, but I'll make an exception for a hero as great as you." The bartender tightened the portal, the hero slowly being sucked into the middle. Izuku held his breath, and even Tadao halted his hurried work to watch. "Since you're too fast to see with the human eye, Nomu had to restrain you. And once he's pulled your body halfway through, I'll squeeze the gate shut!" Kurogiri explained his plan, a strange amusement Izuku had never heard before filling his voice. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces!"

Izuku was impressed. It was a great plan, and would have ended the fight then and there, should no new interference come. But of course, what can go wrong, will go wrong, and interference came in the form of three very unwanted students. Bunny's blood began to boil as the all too familiar ashen head came into his sightline, even more so when he saw how quickly the volatile teen detained of their means of escape. A sheet of ice coated the floor, trapping Izuku and Tadao, who had been in the process of standing, and coating Nomu's side.

Izuku turned, seeing Endeavor's youngest calmly strolling across the plaza like he owned the place. Izuku breathed into his hand, melting the ice encasing his and Tadao's legs while Kirishima attempted an attack on Tomura. While they were thus distracted, All Might pulled himself free, standing near Shoto. Bakugo started ranting, detailing how easy it was to figure out Kurogiri's weakness, and inadvertently displayed his own great faults; his bloodlust and ego.

As soon as Tadao had been freed, he went to work on bringing his painteds to life. Soon he had another lion, though much smaller, a badger, two eagles, and a flock of tiny birds pulled from his arm. The action drew Shoto's attention, who reacted by sending a wave of ice to the unsuspecting criminal. Blocking the attack, Izuku leapt in front of his friend, a jet of fire shooting forth. He caused the ice to evaporate on the spot, pushing with Force to send Shoto rocketing backwards. All Might grabbed his student, jumping forward and landing them out of harms way near the other two students. Izuku glared after them.

Through this all, Shigaraki hadn't moved. He was calculating the situation, his intelegent brain working in over-drive as he spoke to buy more time, Izuku and Tadao walking calmly to his side.

"They escaped uninjured and captured two of my strongest men. Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs; can't have that."

Izuku nodded. "I had hoped the low lives in the water would slow that one down." He pointed to Katsuki, hatred clear in his voice. "I am rather dissapointed in them, but I suppose it was to be expected."

Bakugo grinned maniacally, leaning towards Bunny. "You thought those weaklings could stop me?!"

"No." Izuku continued, never looking away from his old bully as Shigaraki commanded Nomu. The hulking beast rose, destroying it's own limbs in favor of regenerating them to move freely. "No, you'll need a big boy to take you down. I had only hoped they would delay you so you couldn't cause, trouble."

"What is this?! I thought you said his power was shock absorption!" All Might accused, standing and clasping a hand to his bleeding side as Nomu stood before them once again.

"I didn't say that was his only quirk. He also has super regeneration. Nomu's been modified to take you on, even at 100% of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back. And, should that fail, little Bunny will be more than happy to finish the job." Izuku grinned, smoke curling from his mouth at the thought. "First though, we need to free our method of escape. Get him Nomu."

The beast rushed to Kurogiri, All Might moving in a blur to protect Bakugo. The boy was tossed away as the two forces collided. The dust and wind blew against the onlookers, Izuku blocking the worst with Force.

"So, you protected the child huh?" Shigaraki mused as Izuku turned to watch his peers.

All Might was infuriated, glaring with a fiery intensity at the villains before him. "These are kids and you didn't hold back?!"

"I didn't have much of a choice, he was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels." Bunny sent a quick glance at his commander, sensing another tirade coming, but quickly turned his glare back onto the teens. Tomura and All Might held a brief confrontation, in which the hero came out on top by picking apart who Shigaraki truly was; a chaos loving lunatic.

The students moved to attack, but All Might ordered them to stay back, to stay safe.

"You would have been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me, remember? You need our help." Shoto stated, staring coolly at Izuku, who was ready to attack when the command inevitably came.

"I thank you for your assistance, but this is different! Just sit back and watch a pro at work." All Might turned, dismissing his students, and faced the instrument designed to kill him.

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Kill him. Bunny, Eagle. Deal with the children."

As the two indestructible forces collided once more, Izuku and Tadao rushed towards the group of students. Bunny tried his best with Force to block the fierce winds, but the strength was nearly too much. He was staggering forward, Tadao and his creatures being ripped a distance away from his protection. Izuku had to assume that his best friend was fine, and kept pushing forward.

Shoto pushed out a slick layer of ice, causing Izuku's feet to slide out from underneath his body. He fell to his stomach painfully, one arm still extended outwards to block what he could of the wind; the pushing of the wind and the slick surface below Izuku caused him to start sliding away from his prey. He growled, forcing his right hand forward and launching a stream of flames to melt the ice as he guided it with Force. Clambering to his feet, Izuku began forward again, stronger this time as the living tanks fought farther and farther away.

He called out to Shoto. "Shame you only use your ice. You could be much stronger, Shoto, if you fought with your fire as well." The teen gritted his teeth at the mention of his father's flames, sending another wave of ice. Izuku burned through it without much thought as he steadily advanced. "I hear your flames are especially hot, and I am dreadfully curious if my own are an equal."

"What ever game you are trying to play, villain, it will not work." Shoto warned. All Might's and Nomu's fight was drawing to a close, the hero's shouts echoing throughout the building.

"Even by only using your ice, you're letting your father use you!" Bunny was close enough to see Shoto's eyes widen in shock. He allowed himself a triumphant smirk for sowing another seed of doubt. He planted his feet on the ground, halting only a few meters away from his opponent and spoke in an almost friendly manner. "I do wish that you could see how he's manipulating you. I find it quite revolting. Just remember, I know how to help you."

As he finished speaking, All Might finally got the upper hand on Nomu; the monster was blasted through the glass dome overhead and Izuku leapt backwards with Force, retaking his spot near Tomura. All the friendliness slowly drained from his expression, until he was left to glare in loathing at the triumphant hero. His wrath was shared by his commander as All Might turned and stared them down, still holding onto enough energy to sustain his bulked form.

"So, you actually beat the weapon designed to kill you. Heh," Shigaraki's chuckle was tainted by the hatred in his tone "I almost want to applaud you."

All Might stood prouder, a grin glued onto his face. "True heroism always finds a way to succeed, ensuring the safety and happiness of the common people!" He boasted, unaware that Izuku, one who he had crushed, was the jacketed villain before him. "Everything I do, is for the benefit of others!"

"Is it." Shigaraki wasn't the one speaking this time. It was the quiet, heavy voice of Bunny. "Everything you say?" He stepped forward. "What about those kids and teens and adults who are cast away by society? What about those who dream of being a hero, only to have every hope they posses crushed? What have you done about them?" He took another step forward, tones of madness lacing his strange voice.

Hiding his shock, All Might spoke what he knew his students needed to hear. He hoped it was what the criminal before him needed as well. "I do what I can to help them, should I ever come across any. I act how I think it'll benefit them most in their future."

"AH-HA!" The laugh ripped from Izuku's throat, guttural and insane. It grew to mind boggling measures, even making Eagle take a step backwards. The laugh reached a higher pitch, sounding akin to a banshee cackle, as Izuku brought his hands up to cradle his face once more. He must have laughed for a solid minute, gales of demonic laughter pealing through the entirety of the building.

They finally petered to a stop, Izuku mimicking wiping away a tear. "Y'know, I think I might just have to agree with you on that." He grinned sardonically. "My life has never been better!"

Bakugo leapt forward, screaming in rage. "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BLAME YOURSELF ON ALL MIGHT!?"

Izuku didn't even look to Katsuki. Reaching out, he pulled the volatile teen to the ground, pressing on him harshly with Force. "Oh, do shut up. You're the worst of them all." All Might moved to step in, but halted as Izuku lifted the pressure from off of and shoved Katsuki away. Bunny's glare never left All Might's eyes.

"Bunny," Shigaraki spoke once again, voice oddly calm.

"Yes, Tomura?" His voice was heavy, knowing the command about to come and nearly whining like a dog to have it.

"Kill him."

Izuku didn't bother to respond.

He shot forward, propelling himself with Force while flames jetted out of his mouth, white hot and ready to destroy. His hand was stretched out, desperately wanting to lay hold on the hero so as to finally end the hypocritic life. The chance was ripped away from him in the form of a bullet ripping through his hand.

Izuku screamed, tumbling to his knees from pain he had never experienced before. Three more sharp cracks sounded from the entrance steps, Shigaraki falling to the ground as well. Kurogiri acted quickly, pushing a wall of mist up and around his two charges. Izuku somehow shook his senses back into order, examining his hand. The bullet had passed clean through, allowing Izuku's healing quirk to start it's work without hindrance.

Bunny looked up, spotting All Might through the mist. "I hate you." He spoke above the new clamour of the teachers as the mist surrounded his body. "I'll come back for you one day All Might, I swear it!"

The hero's face was made of stone, steam venting from his body, and Izuku was swallowed by the dark mist.

\- across Japan -

Izuku snapped back to reality, appearing in the old bar. He tentatively shuffled to his Commander, tending to Shigaraki's wounds as Tadao sat down heavily in a nearby chair.

"Shot in both arms and legs, All those underlings wiped out, even Nomu was beaten! We failed! Those kids were so strong!" Shigaraki raged as much as he could, slowly lifting his head to stare at the lone television screen. "And the symbol of peace wasn't weakened at all! You were wrong master; so wrong!"

Izuku pulled his hands away in shock, surprised that Shigaraki would lash out against their Sensei. He resumed his work of removing the bullets as All For One's calm voice spoke out. "No, I wasn't. We weren't just as prepared as we should have been." The guttural voice of the doctor spoke up in agreement, asking where Nomu was. "Yes, why is he not with you?"

Kurogiri explained, enraged at All Might for removing such an important piece of their puzzle. The doctor and All For One discussed the news, displeased, as Izuku finished removing the bullets from Shigaraki's body. The ancient villain turned his attention back into his pupil as Tomura let out a groan of pain.

"Naturally you're upset Tomura. Gather the villainous elite, take all the time you need. I must remain hidden in the shadows, so you must be my face for now. A symbol of your own."

As All For One soothed his petulant student, Izuku busied himself in massaging and tending to the wounds as he healed them. Sensei was placing a fair deal of responsibility on Tomura's shoulders, but the inspiring nature and power of his words diffused any doubts he may have had concerning this placement.

"Next time, well show them that you are to be feared."

A/N

Sooo! Here we are! One chapter closer to all of the fun I have planned for the tournament arc! And, hoo boy, do I have things planned.

As for the question chapter, that didn't work as hoped, and I realize why. 1) I didn't put any form of options for you guys to choose from, which I will be doing from here on out. 2) I wasnt very specific, and there seemed to be some confusion as to what time and place I was referring to. I'll make sure that when I do put up polls again, I'll specify when and where, and limit it between two or three options.

As for an explanation of WHY I am doing this, my plot line has a relatively figured out shape, but there are many things I could go either way on that would still bring me to where I want this to end. Last poll wasn't do good, but live and learn. I should have a new one soon, and here's hoping it goes better.

Now, the two comments.

Viate, concerning Mei, possible, but I'm not really leaning towards it. Izu in this fic is not where near interested or obsessed as Cruel Izu is in tech (which is why Mei will eventually end up with him in Cruel). However, in thinking of having them good friends, with her working for him on the side of evil whoo hooo.

CadB, nope. Mechanical is out, same rules as humans, humanoids, and mythos creatures. And I understand the bias concerning writing. Last one wasn't so good, I repeat, but who knows. Now that from here on out its a pick and choose as opposed hit me with whatcha got, hopefully it'll go better. I got the big points for the storyline sorted out.

I might bring Toga in early, I probably won't, but I will definatly use her to impersonate Izu, cuz das brilliant. Also those quirks are perfect. In the next chapter Izu and Tadao start a more special training and I think a new level up would be perfect for my boi (tho since all his power comes from AFO, he would kinda know about it (I ain't giving him a secret quirk that he's had all his life)). Thanks once again for the suggestions.

And I do believe that is all. Thank you dears, and see you soon in the Tournament Arc! It's only two chapters away you guys!

So long lovies!


	10. New Preparation

Izuku glowered down at his ice water, mulling over yesterday's failed attempt at the USJ. They had been so close; if only there had been less talking! Izuku could have been able to duel All Might before the teachers arrived. If only Katsuki hadn't decided to show his ugly face, something might have become of Kurogiri's quick thinking.

Dragging a hand down his face with a profound sigh, Izuku supposed some good had come of the event. He'd installed doubt into Kirishima's and Todoroki's mind; a small seed to be sure, but seed nonetheless.

Tadao looked over at his small friend from where he stood painting a landscape on the wall for practice, much to Giri's annoyance. "You good lil bro?"

"I've a headache from meeting Master." Izuku mumbled, rubbing his temples. He had indeed been called to his master's presence (to learn new techniques for his quirks, new strategies and new suggestions), and All For One had kept Izuku captivated for the better part of two hours. It was a humbling honor to kneel before All For One, scribbling his Master's teaching dutifully in his notebook and being chastised for answering in a less than ideal fashion. At the end, Izuku was allowed to present his few questions, prodding the mystery of All For One's quirk.

Izuku didn't love his Master, and knew he was not the recipient of any form of sympathy; All For One only needed a pawn. Izuku was simply drawn to power. Irresistible, like a hot shower after a day's hard work, or moths to an electric trap. Kacchan, All Might, Tadao, All For One, Izuku couldn't keep himself from being lured in by their confidence and strength. Power was indescribably beautiful to him, regardless of how lowly the wielder of that power treated him.

And this beauty was the reason he sat hunched at the bar counter, nursing a headache and foul mood.

Kurogiri slid two painkillers to his young charge's hand and stepped back to preparing dinner. "You know, Master and I have been debating, and we have discovered a small problem." Tadao and Izuku both looked to the bartender, eyebrows raised. "It involves you two. Your friendship in particular."

Eagle squinted at Kurogiri, wary. "What do you mean?" He spoke slowly, as if expecting a violent plot twist.

The man of mist set down their plates of dinner quietly, waiting a moment to chose how best to explain his problem. "You two are incredibly close, that much is obvious and is something truly meant to be treasured. However, this hampers your fighting as you two are too concerned for the other's well-being. We have been training you two almost entirely separately, so you don't know know each other's limits and strengths."

"I suppose you're right." Izuku nodded slowly, eyes drifting away from the bartender to the counter again. Since joining the league, and especially with having to deal with school at UA and spying for the league, Izuku felt he didn't know his best friend as well as he should anymore. He and Tadao shared a glance before he turned back to Kurogiri. "What do you have in mind?"

"Training you together, by having you fight and compete with each other." The two shared another glance. They had never fought very much before; they had trained before joining the league, but that mostly consisted of throwing and dodging punches, running exercises, and light parkour. "Combat with and without quirks, obstacle courses of the same, strategy games and tests, anything Master and I can think of. We will start tommorow." Kurogiri picked up the last plate of food, opening a portal into Shigaraki's room and depositing the plate there.

Tadao stood and stretched, having set down his paint and brush and popped his back into place. He strolled over to the counter and sat next to Izu, beginning to eat. "Well. Sounds like a mean plan. I'm on board." He turned as Izuku grumbled his agreement. "I'm going to go work on the Project after dinner and mark new mural areas along the way, wanna come? We haven't had a good spree in a while."

Bunny pushed himself upwards into a more refined sitting position, smiling at the prospect of some good fun for once.

\- With Iida -

Iida sat down at his home desk, frowning lightly at a blank sheet of paper. Izuku's bland mood throughout the day at school had rubbed off on Iida, making an already tense day horribly sullen, like eating burnt toast on a day where pouring rain had cancelled your fun plans. But Iida was not depressed, no; he was thinking.

About yesterday's attack to be specific.

For some reason, the teenage villain, Bunny as he was called, stuck uncomfortably in Iida's mind. He hadn't seen much, but the criminal seemed familiar in a way that Iida couldn't place. Something he had seen before in the teen's insane personality. Then there was Izuku's behaviour; Iida could think of no rational reason for Izuku to be so upset. Distressed and unsettled by the events that had taken place perhaps, but not so angry.

Iida shook his head, adjusting the paper before him and beginning to write. He often found that scribbling down whatever was bothering his mind helped him think more clearly, allowing other work to be done, getting the problems out of his head, and also organizing his thoughts in perhaps a more rational form. He wrote studiously.

Midoriya: unexplainable mood, sullen attitude, depressed sort of anger, former friend of the villain 'Eagle'

Bunny: familiar?, insane, ruthless, despises All Might Sensei, quirk?, close friend and associate of same 'Eagle', incredibly intelligent, beaten, for now.

Sighing, about to fold the paper and set it aside, Iida remembered one detail about the villain that his classmates had told him. Bunny laughed, often maniacally, while covering his face with his hands. With a start, Iida realized Izuku did the exact same.

Iida hastily scribbled the thought down onto both lists, contemplating the two names in a new light. His trail of thought ventured down a dangerous path of comparing the two people associated. Supposing they were the same (though Iida wasn't 50% sure with his newfound suspicion), it would explain Midoriya's fowl mood and the feeling of knowing the villain. They were both great strategists, was or is in close ties with Eagle, laughed the same, even had the same body type. Both also seemed to carry some form of grudge for Bakugo, and neither was afraid of showing it.

However, there was the blatant fact that Midoriya was quirkless, and Bunny was quite powerful. He seemed to posses 3, perhaps 4 different quirks. Maybe they were related, but Iida couldn't see them as being the same person; Bunny was a ruthless, powerful villain and Izuku was a quirkless sweetheart.

Iida shook the idea out of his head, folding the paper and dropping it into his drawer. He slid his homework out of his school bag and set to work, trying to concentrate on English for a test in the morning.

\- Back to Izu and Tads -

Wrapped in their respective gear, Bunny and Eagle made short work of crossing the city to 'the project'. They stopped a handful of times, marking out new areas for murals along their way. There was a comforting atmosphere to travel together again; like in the happy and simple days before they joined Shigaraki, getting sucked into the drama. Neither had realized how much they missed their simple alone time to revel in their friendship.

A thought crossed Izuku's mind. He frowned, pulled on Tadao's sleeve, and the two slowed down to a simple walk, hands in pockets. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about your quirk, and I've noticed something." Izuku gestured as he spoke in a quiet, casual manner. "While your quirk is incredibly useful in combat, it is so useful only if you have paintings nearby, say on your person or on the wall or ground. All this art we keep putting up is essentially useless unless you happen to be fighting nearby; and you can only keep so many painteds alive at one time, so keeping up a small army in the basement is also out. Granted, 50 a relatively large number, but far from 'small army' levels and impractical all the same."

They were nearing an old abandoned parking building. Izuku and Tadao jumped in through the destroyed wall, sliding down a prepared rope that led straight to the bottom level through a series of holes in the floors. Landing heavily, their presence sent the few hiding low lives scattering away as they stepped forward in a casual confidence and a loud command for them to leave. The two were well known among these people, and the simple low lives didn't dare argue, dragging their tents and bags away.

"You can't keep exiting battle to replenish your stock Tad, you'll get in trouble." Izuku looked up to his friend in worry, shaking a can of dark brown paint. "And what about this? We won't exactly be able to ferry this back to base, nor do we have space to keep it there! You can't run over here and then meet us with it in battle, cuz you'd alert the authorities on the way here and give away any chance of surprise, and we need you to be on the front lines to begin with."

Izuku gestured to the floor as he spoke. On the cement was traced the skeletal outline of their Project; Tadao could have done this by himself if it weren't for the painting's sheer size, which was why Izuku was needed in order to make sure the dimensions were perfect. The length of the painting stretched nearly from wall to wall, and that was with its two sides folded in half, ending only a few meters short. The width occupied half of the distance between the other two walls, the monstrosity they were creating destined to cause chaos by it's mountainous body.

Tadao nodded, frowning slightly as he knelt down to begin his work. "You're right. We'll have to find some way around that. Put your big brain to work eh?" He gave Izuku a playful nudge, the two laughing happily. "You got the other colors yeah? This baby's gonna need a lot."

Izuku proudly displayed his bag full of assorted paint cans. The two busily set themselves to work, determined to use most, if not all, of the pain before they left. Izuku and Tadao focused mainly on filling out more of the base, saving details until after they were sure that the main form was finished. It was quite some time before any meaningful conversation resumed.

"Hey Izu, you excited for the Festival? That's only a few days away right?"

Izuku huffed, having forgotton about the event in all the drama. "Oh, yeah. Totally skipped my mind. I suppose I'm excited enough. My friend, Shinso, -I've told you about him yeah?- he's way more pumped than I am. He's hoping to do well enough to get into the hero course."

"You gonna try for the same?"

Snorting with incredulous laugher, Izuku shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm just going cuz I have to, and I'm going to do my best, not matter what."

Tadao smiled, spraying thick lines on the floor. "Wish I could go to watch you in person."

"You most certainly will not!" Izuku's head shot upwards, blood rushing.

"Izu- I'm not serious I know-"

"That's a stadium filled to the brim with heroes, and you're a recorded criminal!"

"I know, let me finish-"

"You wouldn't even get into the stadium, you'd get arrested in minutes-"

"I knoooooow!" Tadao set down his can with a groan, looking over to his young friend. His hand, stained brown with paint, landed on his jeans, adding a clear hand-print over the other paint stains. "I was merely saying I WISH I could be there. I know that I can't you dork."

"-oh."

Eagle laughed, shoulders shaking with his mirth as Izuku joined in awkwardly. "I'll be just fine with watching you compete on the crappy tv screen in my room at the bar. Now get back to work lil genious. I want to leave at a semi reasonable time tonight.

It was two in the morning when they left finally, Izuku pushing their tired bodies up to the street with Force. Tadao had Kurogiri warp the young teen to his house as he left for the bar. Izuku slipped into his house softly, making sure not to wake his mother. Sneaking into his room, he closed the door as gently as possible and sank into his bed with a groan. He didn't even bother to change out of his outfit; he was too tired and he'd already laid down, thereby losing all motive to get back onto his feet again. Izuku groaned into his pillow as the textbooks on his desk reminded him of the English test he had to take in the morning.

Perhaps staying out so late was a mistake.

A/N

Hello again my lovies! Wonderful to be back in this story again. And hey, festival in next finally, and who knows how many chapters that'll be! Seriously, I have no clue. I also have no idea how long the whole book will be, but we'll find out together, won't we!

And, for some reason, my drive to write has been rather low lately, so if it's taking me a long time inbetween new chapters, I apologize in advance. Now comments!

s082829, thank you for that! I went back and fixed that by having Tadao fight Aizawa by keeping himself hidden by his lioness so he could get close to Aizawa and back away again without letting the pro see him directly for 3 secs.

dinosaurpeyton0, I apologize for the overly long ans, I try to be as thorough as I can to help avoid confusion. That said, I will try to keep them more concise for you and (as with this chapter) work to make the actual content longer.

(But when there's commenters like CadB who write literal essays for me to read, it's kinda hard(speaking of))

CadB, thanks for the massive painting idea, I stole it :D. Also, koda cannot control the painteds, and our boi tad is about to figure out a new power. Not tellin ya tho. (It comes into play at the AFO OFA fight (If you figure it out before then you are awesome!(you're already, but hey)))

I do believe that is all. If I didn't address any questions you guys had, tell me cuz fanfic net is doing something weird. I have the comments listed, on the same chapter where I address same comment. Not sure how that happened, but if I didn't get you, tell me and I'll do it again. So long lovies!


	11. Award for Most Sarcastic Author Goes to-

"Dude, you look like a zombie. Are my bad sleeping habits rubbing off on you?" Shinso slid into the seat next to a brain dead Izuku. The secret criminal had major bags under his eyes from his shenanigans of last night. He sat slumped in his chair, hand pressing into his face to keep it elevated off of his desk.

"Mmm?" Izuku groaned. "Yeah, I was just up late last night."

"You're not getting sick again are you?" Mia, having just entered, stood next to Izuku and held a delicate hand to his forehead. "You're a little cold."

Izuku looked up at Mia under her hand, managing a smile. "No, I was just up late trying to relax. I'm sorry if I was rude yesterday. I didn't mean offence."

His friends smiled and hand-waved the apology, saying it was nothing, that everyone has bad days sometimes. Izuku relaxed, happy that he had such kind and supportive friends; Shinso and Tadao were no doubt his closest, next being Mia and Ochako. Izuku found Iida to be quite distant with him, but it was not a bother when Izuku saw Shinso light up and smile to see him. However, Iida seemed to have developed a strange new suspicion of Izuku, having asked the smaller teen earlier at lunch if Izuku had any siblings. Izuku had denied this, and asked why Iida wanted to know, but was met by a hasty redirection of the spectacled teen asking the others about their families.

Shinso sat up in his chair, a new light in his eyes. "It's only a couple more weeks away though guys." This same purple haired teen blushed at their giggles at his behaviour, which was similar to a kid being proffered his favourite candy bar. "What? This is my big shot to get into the hero course, why wouldn't I be excited?"

Izuku's chuckles petered out as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. "Sorry buddy. You do have every reason to be excited. Have you been following those excersize tips I gave you?" He was referring to a couple days ago, when he had worked out a training schedule for Shinso to follow in order to up his chances of winning; Izuku had just learned at the time of his friend's fervant wish to enter the hero course, and had spent the afternoon creating the sheet.

"Yeah, it's really tiring. But I can tell it's working cuz I've been feeling slightly more energized recently, which - you know - is incredibly rare for me unless I drink like, five shots of espresso."

Mia shuddered. "That's, really unhealthy."

Shinso shrugged, apathetic. "Hey, it gives me energy doesn't it?"

Izuku shook his head and smirked, happy to listen as his two best 'normal' friends argued over the logistics and health of five shots of espresso over excersize. It was good to feel like a normal kid again. That day seemingly couldn't make up its mind wether to fly by or drag on and on; Izuku was tired, having been busy juggling to keep up with highschool and providing the league with secretive info - he was unnacustomed to this much snooping and lurking. But, oh at long last, the end of that long day was over.

As soon as they stepped outside their classroom when the last class was dismissed, the three friends and their class mates noticed the large mob of students congregating around 1A's door. Katsuki's voice echoed over the crowd, usual brash tones as abrasive as they always were making Izuku shiver unconsciously. He wasn't confident like he was when being Bunny, and Kacchan still intimidated Izuku greatly.

Iida's voice rang out next as Shinso pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "So this is class 1A? I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like a jerk. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you? How sad to come here and find a bunch of ego maniacs." Shinso mumbled as he talked, all mirth having left his voice. Izuku hung back, wanting to stop his friend from doing something to set Bakugo off, but too afraid to enter the teen's sightline to do so. "I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track. Such is life. I didn't make it the first time around, but I have a second chance. If any of us do well in the Festival, the teachers may decide to transfer us to the hero course - and they'll have to transfer others out to make room. Scouting the competition?" Shinso cast a look across the spellbound class-room, observing their shocked expressions. "Maybe some of my peers are, but I'm here to tell you that if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. This is a declaration of war." The air grew electric from the brash statment, 1A and many of the onlookers jerking back in surprise.

Enough was enough. "C'mon Shin." Fearful or not, Izuku laid his hand on the purple haired teen's shoulder, smiling slightly. "Lets go already. Mom might worry if I'm late again." Not to flinch when Katsuki growled a low and threatening "Deku," was quite the challenege; a challenege Izuku failed. He was saved however by Tetsutetsu loudly declaring his presence, allowing Mia, Shinso, and Izuku to slip away.

Showing his friends off to his mother and Tadao's father, who often came over to see Inko, was a great way to relive stress. They laughed and talked well into the night, discussing their individual plans for highschool; Shinso's drive to be a hero, Izuku's just wanting to survive school, and how Mia was only in UA to get the best education available to her. Izuku and his mother were the perfect ideals of gracious hosts. The food was perfect, desert simply divine, and they all shamelessly stuffed themselves full, then kept on going. Nothing beats home food made with love.

As Izuku and Inko waved their guests off, she leaned over to her son and proudly whispered, "You've made such beautiful friends sweetie. I'm so proud of you baby."

He laid in bed that night, thinking of his great friends, reading along as Tadao berated him with a story of Shigaraki's crap, and Izuku Midoriya couldn't have been happier.

\- time skip, festival day -

It was a grand entrance to be sure; trumpets blaring, crowd cheering, students filling onto the field in mild surprise. Izuku had never been exposed to so much excitement over himself. He was almost strutting with pleasure. Unconsciously looking for Tadao, Izuku gazed up into the crowd. He had to make sure, that of the hundreds of people in the sea of faces, his friend wasn't one of them. Tadao would have been arrested for sure, and Izuku would have dropped everything, his guise at UA, the lie about his quirk, his identity as Bunny, all to help Tadao escape, and the league couldn't suffer that kind of setback.

Separated into their specific areas, the students looked up at the podium as pro hero Midnight stepped onto the stage. Izuku bluntly stared down at his red shoes. He was not looking up. No sir. Not for a hundred yen. He was his mommy's good little angel, and he was not looking up. Izuku knew Tadao was laughing at him; he was watching the festival on a screen and laughing at Izuku's totally not beet red face.

Wait no, that was Shinso laughing.

Izuku dug his elbow into the other teen's ribs and listened to the instructions for the Festival that day. He still did not look up as Midnight proceeded to -

Call Kacchan to the stage?

Izuku's head shot upwards, eyes lockong onto his olf bully. Looking bored more than anything else, Katsuki slouched up onto the podium. He stood at the Mic for a long second, before finally opening his mouth to blatantly announce, "I just wanna say, I'm gonna win." The crowd and respective students all reacted as well as you would think; that is to say, very badly. Many boo-ed and jeered, Iida stepping forward to emphatically call Katsuki out on his statement. Even Kirishima didn't seem too pleased with his friend.

Izuku was disgusted, his stomach turning in knots to the point where he thought he might actually get sick. The brash confidence, the rude nature, everything simply radiated Katsuki's true toxic nature. The boy turned, and he and Izuku locked eyes.

Katsuki held his hand out, jerking his thumb downwards. "It's not my fault that you all are stepping stones to my victory."

It was as of an electric shock ran through Izuku, breaking through his walls of fear.

It was that instant that finally made Izuku crack. Up until then, he'd been sheltered and protected from Kacchan technically against his will; he would have never fought against their worries, but, in technicality, he was always just pulled along. But, Katsuki's look, that thumb down, his statement, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It was that instant that Izuku decided, once and for all, he was done with Kacchan. Izuku wouldn't just win the tournament, oh no. He would destroy that Katsuki Bakugo; humiliate him, steal away what Katsuki wanted most; to be the undeniable champion. Even if Izuku somehow lost, he would make sure that doubt was piled onto his tormentor, until one of them broke. Izuku was already broken however, and Katsuki was only barely holding himself together. Izuku would utterly obliterate that liar until only shards remain.

He smiled up at Katsuki, a strange new glint in his eyes. Kacchan blinked, hiding his surprise as he stepped of off the stage.

\- few mins later -

The students, pushed together, crouched, ready to run. They were preparing for the start of the relay race as Izuku turned to give a reassuring look to Shinso.

"Ready to give your best?"

"Always," was the reply. "We'll probably get separated. Keep going. I'll make sure to get to the next round, and then the next."

Izuku nodded, and the whistle blew, and pandemonium reigned. Kids shoved, pushed, and pulled, desperately trying to exit to free space. Izuku was jostled about like a ragdoll, finally causing him to push lightly with Force to allow just a few precious centimeters of a breathing area. With his new shield, he began pushing forward more, crawling his way to the front. Cheating slightly perhaps, but no one could tell in this chaos, and if no one saw, Izuku didn't care. Most of them didn't know him or his quirk status anyway, so even if they did notice against rather high odds, they'd just pass it off as his quirk or that they mis-saw.

All that mattered was getting out of this suffocating horde, and Izuku was far from an angel anymore. A little cheating had never hurt him before. He didn't see why it should now.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, a sudden sheet of ice spread across the ground. The few with mobility quirks ran ahead of those who slipped and slid, Izuku continuing to push himself forward with Force. A constant mantra of 'Keep going keep going keep going keep going' running on loop on his head. He slid/skated on the thin ice, balancing himself with Force and old childhood practice; he had always enjoyed venturing out onto frozen puddles and fields during winter as a child, and had become quite adept at walking on the surface without ice skates.

He reached the end of the ice, followed by some of his more courageous peers, only to be greeted by a small army of gigantic robots. A rather daunting sight for those kids who had never been in a faux villain attack before. Izuku went weak at the knees. All his combat training suddenly flew out of the window at the sight of those metal monstrosities. It was then that a sudden blast of cold zoomed past Izuku; he knew that power. Shoto Todoroki instantly froze the entirety of the largest faux villain, displaying the strength of his quirk. Running on, indifferent to any danger, Shoto left his fellow students behind.

Izuku shook himself, determined to persevere. Cautiously, having Force ready should be needed it at a moment's notice as help, Izuku followed suit and ran after the others; he moved around the monstrous mechanisms as best he could, grabbing a large sheet of metal and fastening it across his chest. Other students engaged the robots in combat, some being trapped under the frozen mechanism as it fell. Commotion and clangs rang throughout the air, chaos running tyrant over rationality.

Izuku ran on, sprinting to cover lost ground. He'd lost sight of his opponents, the ones that mattered at least, and that was unacceptable. He couldn't just promise to do his best, vow to finally destroy Kacchan, only to come in anything less than first place. Both Todoroki and Katsuki were nothing to Izuku now, only stumbling blocks he had to fix so he could win. Right now, they didn't matter, only the prize. Izuku had lost sight of Shinso and Mia as well, and a small knot of worry twisted his stomach. He knew Mia was in great physical shape for one not in the hero course, and she loved to run most of all, but it was mainly Shinso Izuku worried over. The purple themed teen may be working more towards fitness, but he still had a long way to go, and physically demanding efforts such as this were far from his chosen forte.

Izuku ran on however, sticking to what Shinso had said. "We'll probably get separated. Keep going. I'll make sure to get into the next round, and then the next."

'I have to trust that they're both doing their best, and keep going forward! I promised Tadao and myself now that nothing would get in the way of my best!'

The next obstacle; a crevice with large stone pillars linked with cables. Most of the kids were traversing these distances with uncertainty, eyeing the drop. Others, such as Tsuyu and a pink haired girl, made the gaps look easy. Izuku ventured onto a cable of his own, making sure he was balanced before he even contemplated the first step. Once situated, he was able to cross the distance with significantly more ease than his peers, having trained for such an occurrence as this with Kurogiri and Tadao a few days prior.

Again on solid ground Izuku sped forward, pumping his legs, reducing the distance to his final obstacle. The sounds of distant explosions did not reassure him, and he had every reason to worry.

A mine-field. An honest to goodness mine-field. In a race for children.

'Who thinks of this stuff?!'

Izuku however had no time for indignation. Todoroki and Katsuki were at the front of the field, slowed down by the danger, but if they got to the end before Izuku did, his chances were over. He scanned the ground, willing his brain to kick into over drive, to provide him with something.

"WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I'LL BLOW UP YOUR HIDE SO BAD THERE'LL BE PIECES OF YOU ACROSS JAPAN!!"

\- Blow up - explosions - mines - and Izuku was carrying an over sized shovel across his back. All he needed was simply more explosives. Yeah that's a normal train of thought for this kind of situation. Inko would surely be pleased when she learned that Izuku wanted literal bombs.

'This is the dumbest plan ever conceived!' Stupidity to the winds however; desperate times require desperate measures and plans, and Izuku had nothing else at this point. He dug furiously, carefully, compiling a near beautiful pile of mines. It was near beautiful in its unlimited potential for mayhem, his inner psycho getting far too excited at the prospect.

Izuku cast a quick glance upwards, realizing the limited amount of time left to him. He took one preparing step backwards, hardening his gaze. "Thanks for the idea Kacchan!" Izuku ran forward, abandoning caution and reason. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WIN THIS TIME!!"

The explosion was enormous, shaking the ground in an immense quake. The plume of pink smoke erupted, causing the two leaders to turn and look. One small figure was shot from the smoke, hurtling over Shoto's and Kacchan's heads; Izuku, clinging tightly to his sheet of metal. Katsuki screamed bloody murder, forgetting safety and rocketing himself forward with his quirk, Shoto following suit. Izuku began to fall, and he found himself in need of a new plan. At this rate he'd fall flat on his head, probably breaking his spine and at least fracturing his skull, set off more explosions, and get thrown around like a piece of lettuce in a salad.

More explosions?

'Time for dumb idea, the returning sequel, I guess.' Izuku wasn't sure how he kept managing to have these incredibly sarcastic thoughts in such a tense situation, but he didn't have the time to question it currently. He pivoted in mid air, raising his hands, and the metal sheet in accordance, above his head. 'I can't let either of you win!' He slammed the metal down, right onto multiple untouched mines.

He was shot forward like a bullet. He was getting disoriented by the occourance of two large explosions happening right underneath him, but he retained enough sense for one final cheat this round; at the last possible moment, Izuku had, slightly brashly and without thinking, pushed diagonally on his two opponents; this propelled him forward and knocked them to the side, setting off more mines.

He landed and rolled, having abandoned his metal piece in favor of running with as little tying him down as possible. Katsuki and Shoto screamed behind him, but he focused solely on running as fast as he could. Ignoring the death threats and taletell explosions, Izuku stretched his arm out, as if the added length of less than one meter would help him any.

He was so close. His and the others' feet thundered against the ground. He could see the end of the hallway. Katsuki had abandoned insults. Izuku reached out once more, desperately reaching for this one victory; he needed this one, needed it so badly in a way he couldn't describe. He was almost there, Todoroki and Bakugo on his heels. There was the doorway, and -

One crossed first.

The crowd screamed! The adults stood up, shouting and cheering their emotions. They were cheering for the quirkless, the underdog, the one who had never one before in his life. They rose such a jubilant ruckus to the heavens, screaming praise for the victor.

They were screaming for Izuku.

He had beaten Kacchan. He had come out on top.

Izuku Midoriya had finally won. Not Kacchan, not Todoroki, no. Izuku.

Izuku stared about himself in shock, wholly unnacustomed to being viewed above someone else, to be praised so. His breath came in rapidly astonished gasps, new finishers filing into the field. Izuku's knees suddenly gave out and he face planted into the soil. Shinso and Mia found him there, full on watering the lawn with his tears; an ability he had gained from his mother, and one he was making full use of now.

"Hey, Midoriya, what happened?" Shinso prodded his side, Izuku only wailing louder. "Dude you were one of the first weren't you?" The grass green teen shook his head. "You weren't? Are you hurt?" Izuku shook his head again, more firmly, causing Shinso to throw his hands up in exasperation. "Then WHAT?"

Izuku drew in a wet gasp that was wholly undignified. "I WOONNNN"

"Ohh, you were THE first!" Mia realized, her face lighting up. "Congratulations!"

"You're crying over winning?!"

"It's first time I've ever won against Kacchan Shin!"

Shinso winced, realizing finally what the victory meant to Izuku. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, fine. I'll grant you that, but c'mon man. Stop crying, you've turned the lawn into mud bath."

Izuku's tears finally did come to a halt, and he was lifted to his feet, sniveling and dehydrated. Shoto and Katsuki glared at Izuku all the while, destruction clearly on the mind. The remaining students gathered around, many nursing cold water bottles to refresh themselves; or, in Izuku's case, to get some fluids back into his body after his cry fest. The second round was announced to be a Calvary battle, with stacking points based on which place the students finished.

Mia had 1000 points to her name, making her glow with pride, Shinso held 705 and was clearly rather surprised at his gain and Izuku had -

Ten, million?!

A/N

Whoo, so here we are again! I made it as long, and as funny as possible, and I'm rather happy with the result! dinosaurpeyton0, I'm keeping to my promise. So, remember way back when, I said that I was split on ships for Izu? That I had two in mind and couldn't pick and that I'd make it a decision for you guys to make (if you guys actually care about that)? Well, now is the time to start setting it up. So tell me. Betrayal route or not? Ochako or Mia? As said before, the decision won't actually affect the story in any significant way, I just want to know which one you guys prefer (whoever gets the more say wins (if no one comments, idk I'll flip a coin or something))

Anyway, onto the one and only comment I got last chapter. Guess who, it CadB!

BOI. BOI You're trying so hard! You're so wrong, but it's been making me laugh every time I think of it. I'll give you a hint as to Tads power up. *whispers across the room* It involves the landscape painting he worked on. There. Hint.

Anyways, that's actually all I got my peeps. So long Lovies!


	12. Royal Cavalry Annoyance

Izuku, once again in his life, was a very small fish surrounded by a horde of very large, hungry, cannibalistic fish. A tiny squeak rose out of his throat and was immediately drowned in the judgemental stares. Honestly, Izuku had never been so terrified in all his life as he had been at that one moment. Only a select few pairs of eyes weren't looking at him like he was a prize to capture. Two were standing right next to him.

Shinso wrapped his arm protectively around Izuku's shoulders. "C'mon Midoriya, let's get our team assembled quickly. Mia, you comin?" Mia smiled and nodded, applying her game face as Izuku looked in shock at his friends.

"You guys - want to be my partners? Even though I'm worth so much?" His whole life people had avoided him, due to Katsuki's branding him; he often forgot he had actual friends now who wouldn't cower at Bakugo or listen to him.

Shinso raised an eyebrow. "Uh, duh. You're our friend are you not? Of course we'd - No, no don't start crying again. Izu stop."

"And of course it's tactically smart." Mia piped in with her own opinion, rubbing Izuku's shoulders as he began fighting off new tears. "You're a super smart and determined guy - remember when we played volley ball? And you essentially did all the work? - I think together, we'll make an awesome team!"

A new voice rang out here, one Izuku handy gotten a chance to talk to much as of late. "Hey, Izuku!" Ochako Uraraka waved her hand, gaining the friend group's attention. "Is your party full? Or do you have room for one more?"

Now this was shocking for Izuku. As stated before, he hadn't gotten many chances to talk with the sweet girl, and he naturally figured she'd have closer friends in her class that she would have wanted to team up with. "Ah? Uraraka? You're wanting to be on my team too?"

"Sure!" She simply beamed with positivity, grinning widely. "It's good to team up with friends you like isn't it? Hey, what's with that face Izuku? You look gross."

Shinso laughed, both at the situation and at his friend's ridiculous face. He prodded Izuku in the ribs again, "Yeah you can team up with us, that's the same reason we teamed up with him. And don't mind his faces. He can get really emotional really easily."

"Oh wow, sorry I-" "Hey!" Ochako was pushed to the side, the pink haired girl Izuku saw at the ravine in the obstacle course shoving up right into Izuku's face. "You're the guy worth so much yeah? Got a free space? You'd be perfect to show off all my babies! C'mon let me join!"

In his undignified manner of the day, Izuku fell backwards onto his butt from shock. He never got this much attention. Plus to have have three rather attractive girls surrounding him, with his equally awkward and antisocial best friend next to him, Izuku honestly didn't know how to respond; he completely lost the capability of speech as well, which was wholly embarrassing. Thankfully, with her orderly demeanor and quick responses, Mia was there to save his shocked hide.

"I'm sorry, whoever you are. Our team is full. Uraraka here just took up the last spot." Curt but polite, Mia Yanagita, daughter to the owner of a prosperous company, held her hand out for Izuku to take. The new girl's shoulders slumped.

"Oh. I see." She pulled a face, scratching her scalp. "Guess I'll have to find someone else then."

Izuku muttered an apology as Mia pulled him to his feet, but the pink haired girl was already gone. "What on earth did she mean by her 'babies'?" He asked, completely baffled by the strange experience. Mia held her chin to think as they walked to collect their headbands.

"I think I've seen her in the mechanics group. I believe she's an inventor. As for the 'babies', I've seen a lot of my father's employers refer to their work similar things; babies, darlings, little perfections, queens, the like."

"Your dad runs a computer company yeah? Wouldn't all the employees just be making computers?" Hitoshi asked, grabbing his 705 points.

Mia smiled. "Yes, most do, but in talking specifically those who are working on improvements and new designs. We also support and are thinking of investing into newer areas. Technology is a rich business, and Daddy believes it would be best if we branch out more." She moved to fasten her 1000 points across her head, but Izuku stopped her. He had a sly look on his face.

"Wait a minute with that." He pulled the corner of his mouth upwards into a devilish grin. "I have an idea..."

Soon, all teams were assembled, and Mic was loudly listing off those he liked best. "There's Team Bakugo! Looking strong in defense, but I'm not sure how they'll do in mobility! Team Todoroki, evenly balanced, as all things should be. They'll do well I think. Interesting team up over there, with Team Ojiro; with Tokoyami, Aoyama, and Hatsumei, they seem to be centered on defense and mobility. And, WOAH! What's Midoriya doing?!"

What Izuku was doing, was taking the position as head horse; Shinso was behind him to his left, Uraraka on his right, and Mia sat on top, looking mildly stunning as the sun reflected off of the multicolored highlights for her white hair. Izuku's heart was thumping away in his chest. His nerves were rising. Trying to calm himself, Izuku rationalized that, even if his plan failed, they should still have enough points to get into the final round. Just, not first place. He needed that spot. He had to prove Katsuki wrong

"Midoriya, who is worth 10 million, gave up his points to his classmate Mia Yanagita! What is this guy thinking?! I totally would have bet on him being top, he's so strong!" All eyes were drawn to Mia's neck, where a mess of 1s and 0s could be seen. Everyone knew that the 10 million points were there, and they all wanted them. Mia shifted, her composure cracking for a second under those stares.

Shinso nudged her, sending a reassuring smile her way. "Don't worry Mia. Izuku knows what he's doing." She drew her mouth into a line, nodding sharply.

And with that, the game began.

Chaos ensued immediately.

Multiple teams rushed Izuku's, and he ordered his teammates to jump left. Tetsutetsu's fore-horse nearly denied them the chance to escape; Shinso slipped and almost fell as the ground turned soft underneath his step, but Izuku's well trained body pulled his team along.

Next Jiro shot at the team with her Earphone Jack, only to retact them with a startled yelp. They were covered with an irritating substance. Mia turned and smiled, wiggling her Irritating Slime covered fingers tauntingly. "You didn't think Izuku left us with any good form of defense did you?" The four sped off, Uraraka's quirk activated on them so they could move faster; her quirk was actually only used on Shinso, Mia, and herself, allowing Izuku to pull them along with his strength, and a little bit of Force.

They halted suddenly and Shinso swore loudly. He had stepped on some weird purple ball, which must have been incredibly sticky, as Shinso couldn't free himself. Instantly realizing who that came from, Izuku began frantically searching for where the assailant was. "Where did that come from?!" Shinso demanded, still fratically trying to free his foot.

"Hehehe, over here Midoriya!" The sly voice called out, hidden in Shoji's arms. As Mineta called out, Tetsutetsu's team closed in on the opposite side.

"Guys, this isn't coming loose!" Shinso was starting to panic, completely at a loss as to what he should do.

Saviour for the third time that day, Mia leaned forward and pointed her fingins into a nozzle shape at Shinso's foot. "Don't let this touch your skin!" A thin jet of green Dissolving Acid spurted from her fingers, the matching green color highlights in her white hair slowly fading, and disappearing altogether as the stream came to a halt. The acid pooled on the ground, quickly eating away the sticky ball.

"Quick!" Izuku shouted as soon as his friend was free, "Left!" They bolted away, leaving the two other teams to crash into each other, Mineta loudly screaming "NO FAIR!"

Of course though, everything only grew worse from there. The physical embodiment of Murphy's Law, what ever can go wrong will go wrong, launched himself into the air screaming death threats and forgetting about the 10 million points to aim one terrible explosion at Izuku. That could have spelled the end for their team. Bakugo almost made it too, but a sudden stream of Irritating Slime blinded him. Barely saved from being disqualified by his teammates, Katsuki continued to roar and rage. He pawed at his face, feral.

Izuku turned and shouted thanks up to Mia, but she barely nodded in responce; her face was beginning to look flushed and it was if she was having trouble concentrating. Her hair was quickly losing color, highlights and streaks fading as she used her quirk. "Ah, try to save up Mia. When we make it through to the last round, you'll no doubt -"

He was cut off. Izuku's and the other's feet slid out from underneath them, and they nearly fell. Once stable, Izuku chanced a look upwards. He saw who he feared to see. Todoroki, glaring gaze flicking between Izuku's shocked face, and the mass of points on Mia's neck and shoulders. He growled.

"So, you put her on top, using her 1000 points as a decoy in hopes that people will target that, believing it to be the 10 million, and covered the 10 in among the other bands huh? I'll admit, clever. But not clever enough." Shoto stared coolly at the group before him. "I'll be taking that now."

Izuku scowled right back, gaze similarly flicking between Todoroki and Iida. Those two were problems. Todoroki had ruined their plans at the USJ, and Iida was clearly catching onto Izuku's secret; he could see it in the boy's looks, the second glances when he thought Izuku couldn't see. Todoroki could still be fixed, but Iida just needed to be dealt with at this point.

"Just try Todoroki."

"Iida, get ready to move. Yaoyorozu, be prepared to protect us."

Izuku sensed what was about to happen. His eyes widened. "Hold on!" He bent his knees, focusing all his strength, a fair bit of force, downwards. "Uraraka! Quirk me!"

Kaminari let loose with Indescriminate Shock, all 1.3 million volts, shocking everyone in his range. Uraraka touched Izuku with her last finger just as he jumped, allowing him to carry them high above the playing field; he angled his jump so they moved closer to the middle of the arena. Todoroki scowled up at Izuku, no doubt cursing the green haired boy's name. "I need you to release us, then touch the others quickly so I can land us with out anyone getting hurt Uraraka."

She nodded, clumsily releasing her quirk and reaching around frantically for the other two and herself. Landing heavily, they stumbled as they hit the ground, but none fell. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief; there was only so little of the game's time left, so all he had to do was keep Mia out of harm's reach. She had almost reached her quirk limit, and it was clearly taking a toll on her; her face was definitely flushed now, only a few streaks remaining in her hair.

Mia's quirk, while versatile, had only a limited amount she could use with a unhelpfully long restoring period, and using too much of her quirk in a short period of time stressed her body, often making her feel sick. This was why she never applied for the hero course, and held no aspirations for such a title. Her intelligence was her strong point. She could clearly see that she would be wholly ineffective as a hero, and her best option was to obtain the highest education available to her, and eventually take over her father's business, which had been her dream since she was a little girl.

Before they had landed, Iida had moved his team to face them. He was bending forward, saying something Izuku and his teammates couldn't hear. Todoroki and the others seemed confused at to what he was saying, but they weren't given the chance to finish what ever they were asking. His engines glowing blue, Iida suddenly shot forward. There was no chance of Izuku dodging, there was barely enough time for Mia and Shoto to reach their hands out. Tugging sharply as he was pulled past, Todoroki snatched all three headbands form her neck.

Shoto gave a triumphant shout, quickly attaching the headbands around his own neck. His hand met a strange substance on his neck and shoulders, which held tight to his hand until he burned it away. A blue goop stuck to his fingers, causing his hand to adhere into the shape of a fist. Todoroki looked up as Izuku swung his team around, the green themed boy yelling fiercely. "So you used some kind of sticky glue on me?" Mia had suddenly started blinking a lot, her breath growing heavy. "Well it doesn't matter. You won't be able to fight through to get these points back!" He was getting caught up in his premature victory, small flames subconsciously coming to life along his left side.

Bakugo had seen the switch, and was propelling himself towards Shoto, screaming bloody murder. Izuku raced forward as well. Todoroki calmly raised his hands in defense, left to Bakugo, right to Izuku; his eyes widened and he suddenly shut off his flames, ordering Momo to protect him, even though she was on the wrong side.

With only seconds left however, Izuku suddenly slowed. He had regained his devilish grin. "The game is won. You might want to take a second look at those headbands.

'4'

Shoto was taken aback, hastily pulling off the band's to understand what Izuku meant.

'3'

Katsuki understood immediately.

'2'

The explosive teen veered his course aiming for Izuku's team instead. He screamed his old insult at the green haired boy, who only smirked in return.

'1'

Shoto counted the head bands. Shinso's points, Uraraka's, and, --

"TIME IS UP!"

There was a loud blaring noise, Katsuki falling onto his face from shock. The crowd cheered, excited by a game so well played. They all anticipated the winner to be announced, eagerly looking to Shoto. But Shoto screamed before Mic could, anger only a cheated teenager could muster ripping out of his body.

"YOU CHEATED!!!!" The crowd gasped; Midoriya cheated? Shoto leapt off of his teamates, storming, nearly running over to Izuku.

Izuku was about to reply, to defend himself or rub his victory in his opponent's face, but was interupped by Mia giving a groan and slumping forward worryingly above him. He and Shinso gently lowered her to the ground, checking to see if she needed a nurse.

"YOU LYING CHEATING LITTLE SCUMBAG!" Shoto screamed, among worse insults which I shall refrain from writing.

Midnight stepped in, walking just as briskly towards the angered teen. "Young Todoroki! Stand down, the game is over. Know your place young man!"

He didn't listen. Disregarding all of society's unspoken rules, Shoto reached the team, shoving Uraraka out of his way as she tried to stop him, grabbed the headband from Mia's head, and ripped it away. She yelped in pain, Izuku and Shinso moving to her defense.

There, in Shoto's hand, the numbers having been hid by Mia's white hair which had been held in place by bobby-pins, was the ten million points.

That was when Shoto lost control. His flames shot back to life, burning away the last of Mia's Sticky Resin. He became deaf to everything around him, raging anger and pure fury burning within him even more intensely than his fire. He had lost, twice now, to this quirkless boy who was insisting on getting in Shoto's way; he had to prove to his Scumbag of a father that he could win without his flames, his mother's ice was more than powerful enough. Yet Midoriya had kept ruining his plans, knocking them apart.

Midoriya had also, abandoning the past and metaphorical for the physical and current sense, punched Shoto in the face with all his strength and broke the boy's nose. Todoroki fell backwards, landing on his butt. Izuku stood over him, blood from Shoto's broken nose staining his fist, and started yelling back at the other boy at the top of his lungs. Todoroki growled, returning the accusations.

This took place only in a matter of seconds, and was ended just as quickly as Midnight gassed them both. Looking down in disappointment at them, she raised her whip upwards sharply.

"Midoriya did not cheat. He cleared his plan with me before hand, and I granted it. He and his team progress to first place. However, such behaviour is never condoned here on UA grounds, and, no matter how just they feel their actions were, both boys will be heavily reprimanded for such childish fighting."

Childish was hardly how the onlookers would have described that event, given the terrible things said, but Mic played his role to distract the massive crowd. "SO! After that spot of drama, Team Yanagita takes first place, Team Todoroki second, Team Bakugo third, and Team Ojiro Fourth!" He listed this all off as Izuku and Shoto were carried off the field, Shinso gently leading Mia to the nurse. "This means that the lucky kids progressing to the third and final round are as follows; Yanagita, Shinso, Uraraka, Midoriya, Todoroki, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Bakugo, Sero, Ashido, Kirishima, Ojiro, Aoyama, Hatsumei, and last but not least Tokoyami! LET'S GIVE THESE KIDS A ROUND OF APPLAUSE AND LET'S GO GET SOME LUNCH!"

All that said, Mic pulled off his head set and leaned over to Aizawa. "Those three really got into it huh? Have you had anger problems with them before?"

Shota pulled his mouth into a line underneath his bandages, talking underneath the roaring crowd. "Midoriya is not my student; he's in 1C. I've only seen him a few times, and he always seemed like a nice kid, always with his friends. Todoroki has always been reserved; I've never seen him smile, he didn't even get excited during the USJ attack. Bakugo has always been a problem however. He blows up, literally, at the drop of a hat, and you and I know his past with Midoriya." He was silent for a moment. "This will be a tense final round. Possibly the most dramatic one we've had in years."

"Dang." Mic stood and stretched. "Well, I'm famished. Wanna go get lunch? Also can I use that line - most dramatic finale in years - for the opener?"

"Sure what ever."

Meanwhile, on the other end of the stadium, a disturbed Toshinori was rising from his seat. Young Midoriya. He remembered that kid; his determination, frail form, the broken look in his eyes when All Might told him that he couldn't become a hero. At the time, Toshinori belived that, while perhaps a little cruel, it was in the boy's best interests.

Now, after seeing the child win twice in a row, with no close competition in second place, he wasn't as sure.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you wish to stay and discuss the games?" Nezu asked, looking up with that strange smile and look. He of course knew what had the frail man so disturbed.

"I just need some fresh air," All Might lied "Catch up with you later." He needed to get his thoughts in order about this boy.

A/N

So, after way too long, here's the next chapter. Sorry it did tale me so long, I got stuck near the beginning for no good reason, so almost all of this was written yesterday. And 2100 some words in one day, with about 300 today, is actually rather impressive so. WHOO. Anyways, as for the poll, Mia got one vote from Viate, and Raka got 3 from Bonzenz, Duskrider (cool names you two), and CadB. So Raka Raka is the love interest, sorry I didn't really give her much screen time in this chapter. I was focusing on Mia as I realized that CadB was right in saying that there wasn't much about her yet. So I hope you like her, I certainly do. Also, explanation for Shoto's unusual actions; he's fifteen and isn't the most emotionally stable guy around. Teenagers usually don't have much control over their emotions, so his and Izu's actions aren't really out of place. And no need to worry about Mia's health, she's fine.

Now, CadB. I actually hadn't considered ShinMia (new ship name) and that will be decided at a later time, so cross your fingers. As for the landscape thing, with this new power up, it isn't particular to just the one painting, but I'm not telling you anymore haha. Also 'summons Donkey Kong' is

one of the funniest things I've ever read.

One last thing, for Cruel. You may have noticed I'm on a bit of a hiatus here with that. Reason why, Destiny starts out with quickly getting into action (remember, it's short, so that's just 1-2 chapters in then boom, emotions) and I don't want to have to try to be juggling the emotions in that, the emotions here, and the oneshot comp all at the same time. Hence why I also haven't written that Dabi fic I talked about, or worked in any of my other fics. So plan? Finish the tournament, get going on Destiny, get a little into that and see from there.

Good? Good.

As always, thank you all who have commented, you make my day and it's nice to see someone other than our resident legend commenting. So long my Lovies!


	13. Desire or Honor

It was at lunch that Izuku reunited with his friends, a deathly silent Shoto following behind. Shinso leapt to his feet, ready to rush and greet his friend. He stopped as soon as his eyes landed on Todoroki, his gleeful expression hardening into one of mistrust and defense. Izuku's face was equally tight as he stepped to the side; he cast a 'go on' look to Shoto.

The double quirked teen stepped up, swallowing his pride. He bent his head down in a half-bow. His voice was carefully neutral as he was clearly restraining himself. "I am here to offer my apologies for my coarse actions in the previous round. I forgot my place." He straightened, waiting for an answer.

"And?"

Shoto started. "And?" His tone turned to accusatory surprise. "I was under the impression that I had only to apologize to your team."

Izuku continued, face unchanging. "Midnight might have forced us to apologize to each other and the other's team mates, but I want another." His eyebrows scrunched together, indicating the anger he was still surpressing. "We hid the points with Bobby pins; you pulled Mia's hair, and when she was sick no less. I daresay she deserves an apology."

Pulling his mouth into a line, Shoto turned himself to face Mia head on as she tried to dissuade Izuku from what he declared. Todoroki bent himself in half, bowing properly. "I must apologize to you especially. I lost control of myself. Having a sister of my own, I should have known better, and restrained myself from acting and treating you how I did." Each sentence was curt and tight, Shoto clearly having to force them out of his mouth.

Mia waved her hands placatingly, smiling awkwardly. "It's fine, truly. I forgive you and your actions." Shoto quickly returned to standing straight, looking dead ahead. "To make up for damaged relationships, you could eat lunch with us?"

He shook his head sharply, finally giving her his gaze. "I would prefer to eat by myself, but thank you for the offer. On the same note, I feel my presence would only add more tension."

And without a farewell, he left. Izuku and Shinso finally relaxed and slid into their seats. Slightly weakened and out of it from Midnights quirk, Izuku started shovelling his food down as Shinso growled something under his breath about Todoroki. Though Midoriya couldn't hear, Mia apparently could. "Don't say such things Shinso. It's in the past, and he came and apologized. Holding grudges is rather un-hero-like in my opinion."

"He only came because Midnight told him to." Shinso argued softly, still in protective mode of Mia. "He pulled your hair and you nearly threw up twice in the nurse's office."

At this Izuku turned to Mia, eyes searching for any sign of illness. "How are you doing? Do you think you'll be able to fight in the next round?"

Rubbing her neck, she turned her head up to take a look at the sky. "I've recovered well enough. As for fighting? I'm not sure; I used more of my quirk than I thought I would have needed to, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to 'restock', shall we say, in time. Regardless, I'll do my best, keeping my personal honor first, and I of course urge you two to do the same as well." Her two friends nodded sharply, faces drawn and ready to fight for victory. "Izuku, eat more slowly; the last thing we need is you eating too quickly and getting sick. And Shinso, you need to actually start eating. You can't fight on an empty stomach."

Soon, they were all once again assembled on the field, awaiting the announcement of the third and final game. Midnight was on the stage, soaking in all the attention. She flailed her whip about, adding unnecessary flair as the third round was announced.

A tournament. Izuku nodded, sizing up his possible opponents; he could do well in a tournament, given his slight cheating and training with Kurogiri. Fighting most of them shouldnt be difficult, though Izuku didn't doubt that Todoroki and Bakugo would find this just as easy. But that didn't matter. Tadao was counting on him. Izuku had to win, for his closest friend, and for his own desire of seeing Katsuki crushed.

The giant screen flickered, revealing the first round matchups. These were as follows; Izuku and Shinso, Todoroki and Sero, Kaminari and Mei, Iida and Mia, Mina and Aoyama, Ojiro and Momo, Kirishima and Tokoyami, Bakugo and Uraraka.

Studying the screen as a pre battle game session began, Izuku could easily predict how most of eight battles would pan out. He may not know what his friend's quirk was, but Izuku didn't have much doubt that he could beat Shinso, who was rather athletically challenged, in a one on one fight. Todoroki would easily destroy Sero, no question there. Kaminari had the potential to beat Mei and her inventions, but he was simply too stupid; all she would have to do is avoid his first attack, which would no doubt be an Indescriminate Shock, and then take him out and move on to the next opponent to better show off her inventions. Either Mia or Iida could win. Mia was incredibly smart, but slightly sick still. Iida was well trained, but perhaps a bit headstrong. Mina could easily take out Yuga if she used her head, and Izuku was betting on Ojiro besting Momo by pressing her with attacks and pushing her out of the ring. Kirishima and Tokoyami could, in all honesty, go either way in Izuku's opinion.

And Katsuki against Uraraka? Izuku didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Bakugo would win. There was no way he would let himself lose. Izuku could only hope that Uraraka had some brilliant plan up her sleeve; he strangely found himself desperately wanting to avoid seeing her defeated to such a base level. He wasn't sure why.

Izuku shook himself of these strange feelings, and turned to Shinso with a smile. "Looks like you and I are first. You ready-- Shinso?" Voice turning confused, Izuku laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. The purple haired teen's face was strained oddly, causing him to look almost constipated. "Hey, are you alright?"

Shinso turned conflicted eyes onto Izuku, shocking the other boy. "I, uh, yeah, it's just," He pulled his mouth into a line and screwed up his face. "Remember, fist day we met? I said my quirk made it so others don't trust me - turn me into a villain? I, don't want to have to use that on you. I can only imagine how others will react; what conclusions they'll jump to."

Izuku face softened and he pulled Shinso to face him directly, keeping a firm hold on the other's shoulders. "Look. Seemingly villainous quirk and unfair battle or not, you're my best friend, Shinso. I don't give a single care about what other people may say or jump to; nothing is going to change that you're my best friend and I respect you as such. Now," he gave Shinso a little shake "I'm going to bring my best to our fight. Are you?"

Shinso, taken aback by the blunt show of friendship, fumbled for a responce. "I, yeah. I will. I'm uh, gonna go get some fresh air to maybe calm myself down."

"Cool!" Glowing with pride, Izuku beamed a smile, blissfully unaware the trouble he had just signed himself up for. "I'm going to play in these mini games. See you in the ring!"

Izuku, of course, shone with happiness during the mini games he played. Unknown to him, and most others, Shinso was sitting in the woods, accompanied by Tokoyami; the bird headed boy was trying to guide Hitoshi through his inner demons of using his quirk on Izuku, and was finding the task to be quite the challenge. Playing and laughing, sitting and brooding, at that moment the two were stark contrasts of each other.

Finally, the time came. Shinso and Izuku stepped onto the opposing ends of the cement platform arena. Shinso's face was carefully neutral, carved marble. Izuku was grinning widely, excited to finally learn of his friend's quirk; Hitoshi had made a pointed effort not to speak of his seemingly villainous power, and Izuku had multiple theories on what it could be.

"And the games are ready to BEGIN!" Mic was happily screaming into the, well, mic. The crowd was working itself into a frenzy at his words, ready to see kids fight. "I don't know about you all, but after the last round, I'm betting on this becoming the MOST DRAMATIC FIRST-YEAR FINALE we've seen in YEARS! Maybe even DECADES! Now, on my right side, we've got The Quirkless Conqueror IZUKU MIDORIYA! And on my left, his tired looking best friend HITOSHI SHINSO! Two close friends, PITTED IN BATTLE AGAINST EACH OTHER! WHO IS GOING TO WIN?!"

A thrumming, pulsing heartbeat of anticipation blanketed the stadium; all could feel the beat, as if a giant's still beating heart was buried beneath the field. Reverberating in Izuku's chest, the shared drum beat made Izuku's smile crank up an extra notch. He and Shinso locked eyes, Midnight raising her whip.

"The battle begins!"

Shinso wasted no time as Izuku bent to rush forward. "You ready Izuku?" A strange look passed over his face, his breath catching in his lungs.

"As ready as y-..." Izuku, having been in the middle of lunging, slowed and stopped as he came to a stupefied halt. A mind numbing emptiness flushed his body from head to toe, taking over every inch; his mind was suddenly cramped into one lone corner of his brain, awake, but powerless. His consciousness whirled, alone, and wholly terrified of not being in control of his own body. The void where power once sat in his chest ached, and Izuku could only see his years of his living hell middle school as Katsuki's mindless play-toy.

One lone tear leaked out of Shinso's eye. "I'm sorry Izuku. You told me to bring my best, and I have. Now, would you kindly walk out of the ring."

Obediently, Izuku turned. His feet stomped slowly across the stretch of cement. If he had been in control of his body, Izuku would have not doubt been hyperventilating, his internal conflict waging war on his body.

Subconsciously, Izuku was fighting to break free; he did not like being powerless again, for too much about this was wrong. On the other side however, Izuku finally fully understood Shinso's fear of using his quirk, and he couldn't help rooting for and admiring his friend's determination to win the game and progress to the hero course. But Izuku also wished to win, for himself and Tadao, so why was that fact slowly being drowned by the need to support his friend here and now?

The line was coming closer and closer, Izuku panicking. He fumbled for a way to break free, trying desperately to activate Force in hopes that tripping and falling would sever the connection. The crowd was screaming, people yelling at Izuku to snap out of it, and at Shinso for using his power on the quirkless.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" One voice rang out above the others, familiar. "DON'T YOU WANT TO WIN?!" Too familiar. "COME ON!"

That voice was Tadao's.

A new fear, fear of his sudden revelation, washed over Izuku in a flood that nearly drowned him. It destroyed Shinso's control in one shocking moment, sending Izuku down onto his butt for the second time that day. He gasped, mind checking that he was once again in control of himself; his feet sat only centimeters away from the white line and he scuttled them back frantically. Snapping his head upwards, Izuku scanned the crowd, looking for his friend he swore he heard.

"Izuku?" Shinso asked, dumbfounded.

"Tadao?" Izuku whispered, his head whipping back and forth like a metronome. He was panting, disbelieving that Tadao would be so reckless as to come and watch him in person despite the many obvious dangers in doing so.

"How did you break free?" Shinso sounded awed, as no one had ever broken free without either his consent, being jostled, or hurt, yet Izuku had just suddenly fallen backwards.

Izuku scrambled to his feet, still watching the crowd, and the voice called out again. "There ya go lad, back on ya feet! Fight him!"

It, wasn't Tadao; one look confirmed that. They only sounded alike. Izuku relaxed at that, finally allowing himself to turn and look Shinso in the eyes. Scared purple met inquisitive green. Hitoshi opened his mouth and took a reflexive step backwards, finding himself desperate not to lose Izuku's friendship.

"Izuku please, I'm sorry. I - you - I was just doing my best, like you told me to! Please, just-"

Izuku opened his mouth, forgetting the danger in doing so, ready to comfort his friend. A new voice called out, rough and guttural. "Don't talk back to him kid! That's how he controlled you in the first place! That quirk in purely evil in design!"

There it was. A flinch. Shinso heard that shout; the whole stadium had. 'Because of my quirk, people never feel like they can trust me', 'I said my quirk made it so others don't trust me - turn me into a villain'. Shinso's words echoed in Izuku's mind as he watched his friend shrink from the verbal abuse thrown at him. It was at this, that Izuku finally snapped.

Shinso averted his gaze, looking away from the friend he felt he had just betrayed. "I'll step out. I don't want to fight you."

He turned away, hearing rapid footsteps from Izuku's direction and naturally assuming the boy was coming to attack him. Starting to walk towards to edge, Shinso listened as the rapid step turned into a full on run. A shout stopped Hitoshi before he could cross however. It was Mic once again.

"MIDORIYA! What has he DONE?!" Shinso spun on his heel, the crowd staring with him in awe at Izuku.

The green haired teen had stormed off of the stage, of his own choice, and was caught up in a rage that outshone his previous at the cavalry battle. He threw his hand up, pointing one damning do get into the crowd as he planted his feet.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Silence fell as Izuku screamed. "WHO CALLED MY FRIEND'S QURIK EVIL?!" Eyes turned to the man in question. The finger of damnation turned to him, pointing to his rapidly beating heart. "WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE WHETHER A POWER IS GOOD OR EVIL?! WHO ARE YOU TO THROW AWAY SHINSO'S POTENTIAL SO FLIPPENTLY BECAUSE HE WENT AT THIS BATTLE WITH HIS ALL?!" Hardened into a fist now, Izuku clasped his hand near his chest, circling to speak to those in the stands and those watching through the screens. "QUIRKS DO NOT DEFINE GOOD AND EVIL. SHINSO WILL BE WHAT EVER HE CHOOSES, AND NONE OF YOU HOLD THE POWER TO DECIDE WHERE HE BELONGS! HE CHOOSES FOR HIMSELF, AND IF I EVER SEE ANYONE BEING TREATED LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, THEN THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!!"

His words echoed deafeningly, holding the crowd in a stunned silence. All were in shock of the harsh words spoken, respect subconsciously being added to Izuku Midoriya's name. The boy in question turned his own steely gaze onto Midnight. "Call it." He nearly ordered.

"Izuku Midoriya is out of bounds. Hitoshi Shinso progresses to the next round." Mirth had abandoned her voice, leaving her cool and collected.

At her words, Izuku turned back around, clambering onto the cement once more. Shinso hadn't been able to move, petrified from shock, and remained rooted to the spot as Izuku closed the distance between them. "You, why, why, you could have made it farther than I will! Why would you, why-?"

His confusion cut as Izuku closed the last few steps and enveloped Hitoshi in a bear hug. He gripped the shocked teen tightly, not wanting to let go. "I told you Shin, you're my best friend. Your quirk changes nothing, aside that I might even respect you more. I couldn't stand by and let them treat you like that!" He was whispering, Shinso the only one who could hear.

Hitoshi Shinso couldn't keep himself together any longer. He openly started crying, fat tears rolling down his face at the sheer selflessness of his first best friend. No one had ever trusted him after he showed them his quirk, not even his own parents really, yet here Izuku Midoriya was, a living contradiction to everything Shinso knew; quirkless, yet powerful, clever, and strong enough to win two rounds against the best; determined to succeed, yet he threw his chances away for Hitoshi's honor. Shinso hugged Izuku back. He stained Midoriya's jacket with his tears, but the feeling of a true friend to hold over-rode any personal space norms.

Izuku sniffed himself, prone to tears as he was. "Stop crying dude; I just gave up winning for you, don't make ME cry on top of that." With that, the two clumsily made their way off of the platform, Izuku basically leading Shinso along as the boy tried to reign in his tears.

Mic was estactic that his prediction was coming true, and even Midnight's face softened at the touching scene. "AND WHAT A TWIST TO START OFF ON! I'll admit you guys, I was betting on Midoriya since he's so strong and clever! That brainwashing move threw me for a loop, but SACRIFICING your own chances of victory, of your own will, for SOMEONE ELSE?! THIS KID IS A LEGEND! WHERE'S THIS FORM OF CHIVALRY IN MOST PEOPLE?!"

But soon the games moved on, providing Izuku and Shinso a moment to talk things out in an empty hallway.

"How did you break free? To my knowledge I didn't intend to let you go until you stepped out, and the connection is only ever broken if you're jostled or hurt in some way. Did you trip or something?"

Izuku thought, debating to tell the truth. There wasn't much point in hiding at least part of the truth, so Izuku half explained, half lied "I thought I heard my old friend, Tadao, in the crowd." Truth. "I've been searching for him, trying to bring him back," lie "and if he was in the crowd... I don't know 'Toshi, really. Is it possible that a shock like that could break the connection?"

Shinso squinted at the ground, debating the issue. "I, have no idea. I've never exactly tested something like that; I've done relatively little testing all in all, so I probably don't know all of the reaches and limitations of my quirk." The two were silent for a moment, mentally thinking out the possibility. "Regardless, Midoriya," Shinso locked Izuku in his stare, a new depth in the purple eyes, "I, I just still can't understand why you did that for me."

"Well," Izuku chewed on his lip as he thought, pondering the situation. What had he been thinking? Up until now he had been dead centered on winning and defeating Bakugo. Then Shinso had taken control; as soon as Izuku had seen Hitoshi's flinch at what the crowd was yelling at him, all desire of grandeur vanished. "I remembered what you had said about people making you seem a villain due to your quirk, and then you shrunk away from the crowd like how I used to always do from Bakugo. I just, when I saw that? I lost control I think. I meant every word I said, even though I might have gotten a bit too angry; no one should be allowed to discriminate anyone like that, especially you. Yeah, I gave up first place for you, but I would do it again Shinso." Izuku's belief in the words he spoke reverberated throughout the hallway, even though his voice was barely above a whisper.

Soft and strange, Shinso's smile seemed alien on his face. Before his smiles always seemed forced, hinting at being cynical. Now his face had melted into a natural smile, and Izuku decided he quite liked the look on his friend's face; he wanted to make sure it stayed there. Though Izuku didn't recognise it at the time, whenever he was with Shinso, any and all thoughts of corrupting Hitoshi to the side of villainy simply flew out the window. He reveled in finding a friend who understood him so well. The mere thought of turning him into a villain was wholly repugnant.

At last, they returned to the stands, taking their places. Many stopped by and congratulated Izuku for being so selfless for his friends, and Shinso for having found a friend so true. They watched the games, Shinso and the others rather intrigued at their classmates powers.

Many of the battles played out as Izuku figured. Sero was almost instantly defeated by Todoroki, to no one's real surprise. Mei used her jetpacks to avoid Kaminari's attacks, grumbling about how he could have destroyed her babies, then pushed him out of the ring. Then Iida's and Mia's "fight" came as a surprise. She stood there, calm and stunning as always, as Iida bent down, ready to rush at her. As soon as the whip cracked, Mia held up her hands.

"I surrender, thank you." Iida, who had already started sprinting, came to a clumsy halt. "I grew rather sick in the last game, but I still tried to recover enough to fight. I see that I cannot hope to stand against you, so I shall keep my honor and surrender now." She bowed slightly, both combatants turning to Midnight, who declared the fight to be over.

Iida straightened. "I see. Very noble of you. 1C seems to be full of many noteworthy characters such as yours. And if you are sick, would you want a hand to help you back to the stands?"

Smiling, Mia relaxed her shoulders. "I would quite like that, thank you. You seem to be a gentleman."

They stepped off, Iida lending Mia his hand, and the next battles commenced. Mina came out on top against Aoyama as was expected, the flashy teen coming to a disgraceful end. Ojiro defeated Momo as well, berating her shielded arm until she was pushed out of the ring; he then, being the kind hearted soul he was, apologized profusely, but Yaoyurozo was clearly disappointed. In Tokoyami against Kirishima, the red headed teen pulled a victory over his opponent, though it clearly was an effort for him. In the chivalrous spirit if the afternoon, he offered the half bird boy his hand.

Uraraka and Bakugo was just as painful as Izuku imagined. He of course spotted her plan right off the bat, clueing Shinso and Mia in. He was actually hopeful that her plan could work, though it hurt him to watch her get beat over and over by Katsuki. Izuku held his breath as she revealed her trap, hoping against hope it would work.

It, of course, did not, and Uraraka was incapable of going on. Bakugo progressed to round two.

Shinso and Izuku took time to visit Uraraka, trying to comfort her and praising her for her technique. She smiled and nodded, but ushered them out sp she could talk with her parents. As he left, Izuku cast one more look over his shoulder, wanting to stay and continue comforting the strong girl; his chest was tight and every instinct told him to help, but Shinso was pulling on his arm, and Izuku let himself be pulled away. His head hung in defeat in a way that he couldn't explain as he and Shinso walked to the waiting room to discuss a plan.

Their planning was for naught. Shinso was easily wiped out of the competition by Shoto, who had guessed at the mechanics of Brainwash, and kept his mouth shut. Walking off of the field, the crowd politely cheered for Hitoshi, reminding him that he did indeed brought his best.

The rest I shall summarize as consicesly as possible, so as not to bore you, dear reader.

The second round consisted of Mei against Iida; she worked the gullible teen into a billboard for her technology, then simply waltzed off of the stage. Iida, not long after, was called away for family business that was kept undisclosed to the public. Ojiro won in a fight against Mina, and Kirishima was pummeled to defeat by Bakugo; the explosive teen was out of his mind in rage that Izuku would best him in the previous two rounds, only to stroll out of the competition like the Deku he was.

It was during this fight however, that a teacher came to Izuku, pulling him away privately. Standing in the hallway, was none other than the principal himself.

A/N

Well lookie lookie here! 4140 words! Once again, my longest chapter! This feels amazing. So next chapter is going to be super short, just as a little breather, then the final of the Festival! As for the little request for you guys' thoughts, CadB, ya were way off. Lovelydragonfly however, was really pretty close though, so congrats. Both of you go have cookies. No killing tho, not quote yet;)

Now import. About Izu breaking free by thinking he heard Tadao in the crowd. Personally, I think this is totally plausible. Ojiro himself said, in canon, "Still, I don't know how much of a shock it would take to break his spell; and you can't really count on an outside factor during a one on one match." To me, this kind've implies that perhaps a shock, such as hearing your villain bffs voice in a crowd of heroes, could break the spell. Ojiro could break free by bumping into someone, and no I think has ever discredited, or even mentioned, this possibility, and it's just vague enough for me to think it'd work. If canon Izu can have trippy visions, this could work.

Now for our regular comment from CadB again. Glad you like Mia, and ShinMia will be decided by the result of a future poll (the most important one, though the next important one is coming soon), and as of yet, I'm not sure when that will be. Rest assured that until then I will make sure that they are close so that if the result from said poll allows ShinMia, I wouldn't have to deal with suddenly pumping in those feels.

Speaking of feels, how am I doing with DekUravity? You guys think I'm pulling it off well enough for now or should I change some things?

Also I agree with Shoto, the dude does not have enough emotions. And as for your ideas on the power up, your idea of him pulling a painted out, then putting it somewhere else is close. Not quite, but close. New hint, remember back in chapter two, he reached into the paint to pull out the eagle, while most every time since then he has only needed to touch paint.

iron-slayer-dragon, I'm glad you like this story. I am trying my best.

Anywho, sorry for another long an, but that's all. So long my Lovies!


	14. A New Chance

\-- just quick, I didn't get the email for the last chapter, so if you haven't either and you haven't read it, do so --

"Greetings there young Midoriya!" Principal Nezu greeted cheerfully. "Come closer, you're in no trouble."

Izuku didn't believe that. He was a villain in hiding for goodness sake, of course he didn't. Had they found evidence against him? He was sure that he never left any trail throughout his snooping. Regardless, he couldn't refuse the principal, and slowly edged closer.

"Am I needed for something?"

Nezu smiled and waved a hand/paw. "No, no. I am simply here to offer you something. It is to my knowledge that you entered this with the statement that, even if you won, and was worthy enough, you would deny being transferred to the hero courses. Tell me, why is that? The hero courses are seen as the most respectable class of them all."

Izuku sighed, crouching to the floor and sitting cross legged in front of his principal. "Well, you see, I lost any and all delusions of becoming a hero a whole year ago. I've been told all my life that because I was quirkless," he spat the word out as if it was poison "I would never make it as a hero. And you know what; they're right. Clearly I am not destined for such grandeur. On top of that, dear old Kacchan," he spoke with the same level of spite, "is also in the hero course. And you of course know our relationship."

Nezu smiled and nodded. "Is that all?"

"One more reason, I'spose." Izuku added, voice turning mild as he spoke. "Others, like Shinso, are more deserving of that spot. He both wants that, and is fighting for it. It'd be cruel to place me there when I would hate it, and never fought for it."

"If you were not fighting for the hero course, what was motivating you?"

This conversation was annoying Izuku. He felt like the principal was directing them in circles. "To show Katsuki that he isn't what he think he is. I wanted to finally beat him at something, show that I've grown past him, and I'm better than him now."

"So revenge?"

"Yeah sure. Petty revenge. Super un-hero-like. More reason not to transfer me." His sentences were growing short and clipped as he struggled to get his irritation under control. What could the principle be getting at?

"So what motivated you to throw your revenge away for your friend's honor?"

Izuku groaned, throwing his head back. "What does it matter? Why am I even here?"

"Because I am trying to have you see things from my perspective." The principal smiled still, eyes twinkling with a special mirth. "Young Midoriya, your act of selflessness impressed not only me, but the whole crowd. You touched our hearts, especially us who knew that you acted with no intent of heroics. As you know, young Iida had to leave in order to attend to his family. That means, there's an empty space."

Izuku stilled from his fidgeting. "Are you, suggesting, what I think you are?"

"Indeed. In light of you actions, we are offering you the choice to re-enter the competition, taking Iida's place."

Dumbfounded, Izuku's jaw dropped open. He had not been expecting that, of all things; if anything, he was expecting to have been found out. Re-enter the tournament? Retake his chance at defeating Bakugo?

Izuku swallowed. "I, uh, I'm not sure what to do." This was simply too much to process.

"Take a moment, of course. Just don't take long, there won't be much in the way of a break before Todoroki's match."

Was this somehow a trap? Or was he only over thinking this? He really didn't know what to do, his intricate brain working into overdrive.

"Oh I'll tell you what you need to do!" The familiar voice rang out from behind Izuku, causing him to whirl about in shock, nearly making him fall over. "You need to take this offer and prove yourself like you originally were going to!"

Of course, it was Shinso standing at the end of the hall. He was nearly snorting fire from his determination, and at that moment, he did not seem like the kind of guy to disagree with. He strode forward purposely, closing the distance between them. "Sorry I was eavesdropping, but I'm actually not sorry. Midoriya, don't you dare refuse this."

At the other's words, Izuku scrambled to his feet. "Shin? What do you mean?"

Hitoshi was getting agitated now. "What do you THINK I mean?" He rubbed his face, exasperated. "Midoriya. You could've easily beaten me, and moved onto the next round and the round after that, if you hadn't sacrificed yourself like that -- no, don't but in. You DESERVE THIS. I don't think you realize, but you were muttering to yourself at the beginning of the games. I didn't hear all of it, but I got the general idea; you wanted to prove yourself, defeat Bakugo." Shinso clasped Izuku by the shoulders, a strange and earnest look in his eyes. "Izuku you HAVE to take this! If anyone could make it to the top, it'd be you!"

It was as if a chord was struck in Izuku's chest. His fiery determination revived, blazing in his eyes. His mind emptied of its fog. Shoulders straightening and chest inflating, he looked ready to win once more. For a moment, Shinso and Izuku stood as equals; there was no dividing gap of abilities or strategic intelligence. Two best friends, one repaying his debt of encouragement to the other.

Izuku nodded, turning back to his principal whom he had ignored.

"Well, you heard Shinso. I'll do it. Put me back in the games."

A/N

So as promised, pretty short. Gotta lot of comments tho so let's get to it.

AbyssusTheDarkNightmare, by pointers I assume you mean tips and pointers for DekUravity. I will keep you suggestions in mind, but don't expect a pm, cuz I can't figure out how to do those.

WhenItCOUNTS, I'm afraid I don't actually understand your comment. If you could perhaps comment again with more details, that would be great.

Tombs456. You smart. You touched on a lot of points imma bring up in story; those being, Stain and Iida, DekUravity (obviously), and an AM Izu chat. And don't worry, by the end of the story Izuku won't be COMPLETELY alone. That said, of you reread chapter one, there's a line of "Reminded him of the good old days, surrounded by those he loved dearly, now dearly departed." So he is gonna lose peeps.

And that is all! So long my lovies and thank you all for reading and commenting.


	15. So This is What Winning Feels Like

Anger was something Izuku was still new to. He had learned to be angry at Katsuki, even at society. He'd become irritated as Tomura 'accidentally' disintegrated his box of fries. Izuku had been furious when he had seen Tadao get taken down by Eraserhead. But anger just wasn't in his nature; he couldn't be angry all the time like Shigaraki, nor could he keep his anger as a hidden simmer like Eagle. He loved fun, smiles, sunny days out with friends.

So this? This confusing mess of emotions he found himself in? It was a wholly alien sensation. If Izuku didn't know better, he would have almost said it was hatred. But he didn't hate Todoroki. He was angry at the livid boy, but he still felt that there was potential in him; a way to pull the teen down into the depths of his thinking. If he could only release those flames-

Flames aside, Izuku was having a time of it just avoiding the miniature glaciers. Shoto seemed bent on corralling Izuku out of the ring, knowing Izuku would dodge or risk being captured. The green haired boy's breath was coming in short gasps. The only plan Izuku could think of was, by some lucky miracle, out lasting Shoto's ice limit. But then there was his insane desire to make Todoroki break and use his flames.

Izuku didn't know why Shoto kept his left side out of commission. In fact, most about his opponent was a mystery to him. That scar, his stingy use of his power, his constant anger and seeming frustration at the world. There was something he was missing, and he wanted to know.

But it was no matter. If Izuku somehow managed to survive these ice attacks, he'd get those flames from Shoto.

Izuku's hands were getting scraped and cut from the sharp edges along the ice, having been forced time after time to hastily and recklessly climb the barriers to escape disqualification. He was also getting too reliant on Force, using it to push himself up and move quicker. He wasn't worried about people recognizing that he had a quirk; during the small games, he'd made a big effort to show off his physical capabilities with the help of Force, to convince the crowd he was simply well trained. He was, but he was also a dirty rotten cheater.

At last, Todoroki stopped for a moment, both boys catching their breaths. Izuku was bleeding and tired, Shoto exhausted and covered in frostbite from over-use of his quirk. They panted, like dogs, bent over with their hands on their knees. Looking to each other, their eyes filled once again with anger.

"Why, on earth," Izuku managed between gasps, "will you not, use your, fire?!"

Scowling, Shoto replied with the same accusatory tone. "You, of all people, don't know, what it's like, to be, cursed, with another's ambition!"

Brain whirling, Izuku puzzled his way through that statement in milliseconds; what it meant and how it might apply to him. Cursed with another's ambition? Bakugo had always run Izuku down into the ground of worthlessness to make himself feel and look better, determined to be the best on the outside, regardless of the inside. It was common knowledge that Endeavour worked endlessly towards becoming stronger and finally out-classing All Might, but was too weak to do so. Enji was quite old fashioned, so Izuku doubted he was above an arranged marriage. Todoroki, if he accepted that fire, would no doubt be overwhelmingly powerful. Perhaps as powerful as Izuku, with his new quirks. Endeavour would have no doubt, pushed Shoto to the limit, perhaps was even the cause of that scar. Shoto must have rebelled at some point leaving them where they were now.

Izuku set his jaw, unsure if he was annoyed or relieved that the only thing stopping those flames was a case of simple daddy issues. He took another step forward, Shoto raising his hand warningly. "What does another's ambition have to do with OUR fight?! Let him fight his own battles!"

"I REFUSE TO USE HIS POWER!" Shoto screamed, preparing a new wave of ice. He wasn't expecting what came out of Izuku's mouth however, his opponent screaming right back before the ice could grow.

"ITS YOUR POWER! YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!"

In that moment, something snapped in Shoto's chest. His flames came to life as he stared dumbfoundedly at Midoriya, the other teen gazing back in awe at the sheer size of the inferno before him. The fire blazed, heat extending far enough to warm the spectator's cheeks.

A slow smirk slid it's way into Izuku's face. That was what he wanted. That crazed look in Shoto's eyes, the ice evaporating off of the other's body, the fact that he could feel the warmth from across the platform; yes, that was what Izuku Midoriya wanted. He could finally fight back against Shoto now. As he prepared to rush his opponent a new voice echoed across the stands, obnoxious and wholly unwelcome. It was Shoto's father, shouting down at his son for finally accepting his power.

Izuku glanced to Shoto, seeing his evident displeasure. In an instant, the flames shut themselves off, and Izuku wanted to attack the stupid pro for ruining what he had just unleashed; his work simply thrown out the window

"Fine." Shoto spoke, his gaze never leaving Izuku. "It's my fire. I'll be sure when I progress to the final round to use it to the best of my ability. But I can't use it on you; you're quirkless, and that would put me at too great of an advantage. I've already hurt you, your hands. This round, I'll win by my own merit."

There was that stir of emotions again. Izuku was relieved that Shoto still accepted his power, and promised to use it, but angered that Shoto would still not see him as an equal worthy of his full power simply because he was quirkless. "Alright then. But I'm warning you, when I win against your half hearted attempt, all merit will be mine." He dashed forward, ready to climb once more, determined to not lose ground.

Shoto half smiled. "So be it." He raised his right hand, ice shooting forth.

Pushing himself harder, Izuku stayed his ground, effectively running on top of the moving ice like a treadmill. Soon, he actually was slowly gaining ground. Shoto noticed, speeding the production of his ice, but it was too late. Using Force in a rather reckless amount, Izuku jump-launched himself forward, tackling Shoto. Tumbling along, they exchanged blows and bloodied each other's faces with their fists.

They had rolled near to the edge of the ring. First to stand, Izuku had taken firm hold on Shoto's left arm, knowing he would be safe from being burned. Shoto moved to retaliate, bringing his frost steaming hand to Izuku's face, but the other was already in motion. With a mighty tug, Todoroki was sent flying over the edge of the line and lay there, dazed and shocked on the cement platform. His feet and legs were soundly out of bounds.

"Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya wins!"

The crowd cheered, yelling Izuku on. He in turn edged around to face Shoto, giving the other his hand.

"Sorry, but I have to win."

Shoto sighed, taking the offered hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet. "Don't give me empty apologies. I suppose it's my own fault for not taking you seriously and continuing to use half of this - my, power."

Izuku grinned, thrilled that his opponent was claiming his power as his own. "Glad I could help with that, by the way."

"Hmm." Shoto stared Izuku in the eye, locking him in place. "I want to talk to you privately when I can. During Bakugo's fight with Ojiro would be preferable."

Starting, Midoriya barely had time to mutter an agreement, before Shoto was walking away.

As Endeavor occupied Shoto with a bombardment about using his quirk, Izuku was similarly bombarded by his friends cheering him on and encouraging him for his last fight with Bakugo. The idea of going into a one on one with his old tormentor terrified Izuku, but the fear was dulled by curiosity. Curiosity about Shoto, and this strange talk they were to have. He left his friends when he was finally able to. A 'nature calls' claim allowed him to wander the halls undisturbed as he searched for Shoto. Upon not finding the double quirked boy however, Izuku gave up to find his waiting room, Katauki's explosions beginning out in the ring.

Of course, Shoto was waiting in the waiting room, staring at his left hand neutrally. "Of course you were waiting in here the whole time." Izuku sighed, slipping his UA jacket off and sliding into the chair across from Todoroki. "I just spent five minutes wandering the halls trying to find you."

"Apologies. I figured here would be the first place you would go."

Izuku shrugged. "No matter. What did you want to talk to me about? I imagine it won't be long before Bakugo creams Ojiro." He was truly curious as to what Shoto could have possibly to talk to him about that couldn't wait until the games were over.

The other was silent for a moment. "Why, why did you work so hard, to bring out my flames? You're incredibly intelligent, so you know how much of a disadvantage that would place you. -And don't say that you would have won anyway; against my full power, I highly doubt that."

"Well, I'm not sure."

This new situation was delicate. Izuku 'knew' Endeavour pushed Shoto, and was most likely the reason he had been suppressing his fire for so long; what ever answer he gave, simply couldn't seem like he was trying to manipulate Shoto into giving what he (Izuku) wanted. Not if he hoped he could bring Shoto to his level of freedom.

"I guess, I wanted to help you. There's no way suppressing half of who you are could be healthy, either mentally, emotionally, or physically. I don't know why you have suppressed it for so long," technically true, he was only guessing, "but I wanted to let you see that it was in fact yours. Something you should cherish as your own."

Shoto scoffed. "I doubt I'll ever cherish it. Did you happen to talk with my father before our fight?"

"No. I've never met Endeavor personally."

"So you were going to fight me, against my whole power, of your own accord?"

"... Yes...?"

"Even though you're quirkless?"

A cold bead of sweat ran down Izuku's spine. "Yes. Even though I am quirkless."

Shoto's eyebrows knit together. "So then. Explain to me why people seemed to keep a good space around you when we all were crowded together in the race, or why, when you blew me and Katsuki away at the end of the relay, I felt a push to the side. Explain how your quirkless nature allowed you to jump so high, or maneuver your team so effortlessly. Explain how a lack of a quirk let you climb, run, and jump as you shouldn't have been able to do naturally, even with training, against my ice." His two colored gaze seemed to have penetrated right into Izuku's soul, as if searching for answers there. The explosions outside quieted, Mic's voice calling the end of the match. "Explain how your quirkless nature allows that, Midoriya."

Izuku felt hollow. He'd imagined that he would have had to show to Shoto who he was, and had not expected the teen to have figured this out on his own.

"Midoriya. Do you possess a secret quirk? And why bother to hide it?"

Swallowing, Izuku's mind went blank. His face adopted a perfectly neutral expression to match. "Well. I'll admit, when you wanted to talk, this wasn't what I was expecting. Congrats, you've thrown me by surprise. I didn't think I would have been found out."

"Interesting wording," Shoto remarked dryly.

Izuku smirked, his innocent childlike manner evaporating. "I suppose it is, but accurate nonetheless." Sighing and tilting his head back, he thought deeply. "Oh- how to explain this."

"Telling me what you're hiding would work."

"No, there isn't enough time before my match for that. Instead," he brought his head forward, setting his steely gaze on Shoto, "I am offer you something."

Todoroki's eyes narrowed. "What?" He stretched the word out, taking care in this situation.

Izuku's smile morphed into a wide grin, one that was eerily familiar. "You've impressed me, caught onto my secret. I've helped you accept who you really are as of this present moment." He pushed himself to his feet, breaking eye contact. "It's a strange way of doing this, but I offer my friendship, and maybe some help regarding your troublesome father. There's no deadline, only come to me clearly when you're ready. And if you could abstain from telling others about my quirks, that'd greatly appreciated."

He stepped away, strolling towards the door.

"You forgot your jacket." Shoto reminded, confused about the strange offer. If Izuku hadn't misspoken when he said 'quirks', then it made even less sense for the boy to hide them. And what reason could he have for being so secretive?

The jacket, which had been laying 'forgotten' before Shoto, dragged itself from the table, moved through the air of it's own accord, and slid itself into Izuku's torso. Shoto froze. He seen a power all too similar to that. "Just remember, Shoto Todoroki," Izuku turned his head half way, a wisp of smoke trailing from his mouth, "until you come with an answer, my offer stands. Now if you don't mind, I have a tournament to win."

Shoto stayed frozen in his seat, shocked and shaking, until halfway through Izuku's and Bakugo's battle. When he had meant to corner Izuku about the hypothesized quirk, he'd expected many responses; a bluff to say Shoto was delusional, some wimpy response that it was dangerous and he was perhaps only recently learning to control it but didn't want to hurt anyone, begging not to tell others because of some psychologically mucked up issue, anything really.

Not that. Not what he had seen. Not that at all.

As Shoto was struggling with his revelation, Izuku was stepping into the ring with his Tormentor. His heart was beating as a rabbit's, the sound reverberating up into his mind. The strange, cannibalistic leer plastered onto Katauki's face washed out any and every plan Izuku had made; they were gone in a tsunami of terror.

Bakugo was neither pleased nor displeased to see Izuku standing before him. He was only ready to rage. Izuku may have changed greatly in the past few months, but he was still the useless, terrified, timid mouse of a Deku, and Katsuki knew how to kill that mouse. Kill him. Yes. That was all he wanted. Perhaps finally remove that disgusting speck out of his world for the last time. Bye bye Deku.

The two rushed each other. Izuku had been hoping that showing a sign of aggression, even if it was small, would throw Bakugo off. It didn't. Ducking and weaving, he did everything he could to survive Katauki's attacks; his mind, when not busy falling apart from fear, was scrambling to create some plan. But no plan came. All that came was fear, and the innate, animalistic, need to survive.

It was clear that Bakugo was out for Izuku's blood. That crazed look in his eyes, the power stance, incessant explosions, even his chuckles and murmurs all pointed to how mentally and emotionally abusive Katsuki Bakugo truly was. Every fiber of his being was bent on taking Izuku down. Most likely in the worst possible way.

"Why are you even trying, Deku?" Katsuki spoke in a low tone, almost sounding amused. "You know you don't stand a chance against me. I won't complain though; this's giving me a chance to really let loose." He charged Izuku, first pulled back with an explosion ready to kill the other teen.

Izuku ducked, rolled. The explosion singed the back of his jacket, Katauki's other hand brushing his back as he escaped. He tumbled onto his back and clambered up to his feet. On the edge of tears now, Izuku shuffled back in sheer terror. One thought, the best his brain could come up with as Katsuki turned and grinned an evil cheshire grin, was not the best in terms of a plan.

'I have to win if I want to survive today!'

Great. How was that supposed to help him? Bakugo was charging Izuku, most likely telling something along the lines of 'die', but Izuku couldn't hear. He'd gone deaf. His limbs froze from fear, his mind desperately trying to find a way out of this. Win to survive. Win and survive.

Milliseconds before Katsuki was upon him, Izuku's gaze flickered down to where he was standing. They were awfully close to the edge line. His blood went cold as Bakugo knocked him to the ground, one fist pulled back.

'Oh I'm a fool'

Once, twice, three times. Bakugo's fist came down, impacting solidly with Izuku's face. The crack of his broken nose was covered by the sound of the three vigorous explosions. The crowd gave a unanimous 'oooh,' of sympathy as the smoke cleared, peering in with morbid curiosity to see the most certainly defeated child. Cameras fixed themselves on Izuku's face, which was surprisingly intact, and still connected to his body.

Katsuki stood to his feet, an evil grin solidified in place. He threw his head back and howled his victory, little more than a feral animal over his slain prey. Time seemed to be crawling by at a snail's pace; no, even slower than that.

That's when the yelling began. It started with Shinso, ever loyal friend that he was, shouting and screaming for Izuku to get up. It was soon taken up by Mia next, then others in the crowd; Ochako, 1-A, some in 1-B, members of the crowd (namely those who yelled at him and Shinso in earlier matches), and finally, second loudest of all, Todoroki. His flames had come to life once again, burning through his shirt as he and Shinso started screaming the loudest for Izuku to stand.

Shoto was sure why he was yelling for Midoriya to rise. Knowing who the green haired teen was now, it made no sense. Yet there he was, leaning over the railing, desperately needing Izuku, a hiding villain, to stand.

Bakugo turned to his class, his howl devolving into a growl of irritation. He yelled right back at them, the noise so intense that Midnight, trying to regain control, was unheard in the stadium. No help came from Mic; he was yelling too, keeping the microphone away from a grabby Aizawa.

Bakugo's voice cut short, as did everyone else's. Silence cut through the clamor.

On hand, iron like in its grip, had wrapped itself around Katauki's ankle. He looked down in shock. "No, how, how are you even awake?!"

"I promised to defeat you." Izuku's voice was shaking, but audible in the death like quiet.

"What- what are you-"

His other hand clasped itself around Katauki's boot as well. "I am fed up with you. I hate you."

Bakugo raised his arm up, partly from anger, mostly from fear. Why he was fearing Deku of all people, he didn't know, but it didn't matter to him at that moment. All that mattered was Izuku shutting up. "You little!-"

He wasn't given a chance to finish.

In one, glorious, impossibly unexpected movement, Izuku had summoned the last vestiges of his strength. He lifted Katauki's foot from the ground, catching the other by surprise and nearly making him fall. "I. PROMISED. I. WOULD. BEAT. YOU!" With his last move, Izuku planted Bakugo's foot outside of the line.

One heartbeat's time, as Katsuki realized what had just happened, enveloped the two. Izuku dragged a smile onto his face through his bloody nose, pointing the look up to his tormentor.

Izuku didn't have to win to survive.

"Beat you, Kacchan." The words were barely more than a whisper, caught away from the sudden collective gasp.

He had to survive to win.

"Wha-"

"KATSUKI BAKUGO IS OUT OF BOUNDS!" Midnight shouted, raising her whip for the final time. "IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS THE TOURNAMENT!"

The crowd's screaming could be heard kilometers away, disturbing the 2nd and 3rd years' game sessions. They screamed, whooped, yelled, and cheered, unified in revelry as the confetti cannons fired, filling the sky with glitter and paper. The students flooded the field, disregarding rules against such behavior to get to Izuku. The jumped and ran, screaming and cheering over the crowd. And at their head, running the fastest and screaming his friend's first name for the first time, was Shinso.

He had tears of happy pride running down his face that had grown from tears of frustration. He was smiling naturally, and it no longer looked alien on his face. For the first time, he looked whole and happy, with bags removed from under his eyes. Despite that he was the least physically fit, Hitoshi Shinso was out pacing the other students, reaching his best friend's side first.

He knocked a shell shocked Katsuki out of the way, pulling Izuku into his arms. Soon the limp and half unconscious teen was piled onto the hands and shoulders of the throbbing wave of teenagers. Even those who didn't know Midoriya, or really cared, came, simply out of the joy of not having the disgrace of Bakugo being champion.

Izuku was limp in their hands, but he smiled. He could hear Shinso's related yelling, continually and repeatedly screaming "YES, YES YES YESSS!" and cheering Izuku's name to the world. He could see Shoto's still active flame, Mia's whooping and impromptu dancing with another girl in their class. Uraraka's shining face was particularly pleasant to look at for him. It was beautiful to him, but all he wanted was seeing his mother's and Tadao's faces later that day. He'd won for them. Shinso too, and he took no small amount of pleasure seeing his best friend's elated face at his victory.

One giant hand picked Shinso up by the back of the shirt and plopped him onto the jumping crowd. It was All Might himself, smiling down at the best friend duo and Shinso pulled Izuku's rolling head into his own lap. "Don't you think your friend is looking a little beat up?"

Shinso nodded, still grinning the widest he ever had before. He pointed off the field, taking charge. "To the nurse's office!" He shouted, the crowd obeying his command.

Uraraka floated herself up onto the crowd, and, leaning down, kissed Izuku on the cheek out of pure happiness and reckless, adrenaline fueled, teenager abandon. He was so wiped of all energy, all Izuku could do was blush faintly, touching his face to his fingers. She immediately apologized, but Shinso yelled over her to kiss him properly and get it over with. Tactfully, she did not, and the crowd disappeared into the hallways, off to find the nurse.

\- award ceremony -

The crowd's cheering had barely ceased before the awards were presented. Shoto was standing coolly on the third place platform, boring a hole into the cement with his steady neutral gaze. Rigid, barely moving, Katsuki could have made for a fantastic intimidating statue; pure loathing and fiery rage radiated as the sun from the second place platform. Izuku, tired and washed out from his performance, had actually slumped to the floor of the first place platform. His weary, lopsided grin of satisfaction with himself was plastered onto his freckled face, eyes closed halfway.

All Might entered the scene dramatically. He did everything like that, but today there was a crowd to scream him on and inflate his ego. Laughing with his boisterous nature, All Might waved the crowd on. He turned, his big plastic smile directed to the three teen before him. Gaze lingering ever so momentarily on Midoriya, he stepped up to Todoroki. All Might gently asked the teen why he didn't use his flames, let the subject drop with a brief word of encouragement, and gave the stoic teen a terribly awkward hug.

Bakugo was next, and his temper was beginning to flare. He accepted none of All Might's encouragement or sympathy, and struggled under the even more awkward hug. All Might chuckled and laughed something about rebellious teens to the crowd, who eagerly joined in his mirth.

Izuku, being first, was last. He had clambered to his aching feet, eyeing the gold disk in his hand. He liked its shine and sparkle. "So this is what winning feels like. Huh. Feels good."

"You've done splendidly indeed young Midoriya!" All Might hid his concern with a strong voice and a big smile. The child, concerned him. Everything about him was raising warning signals in Toahinori's mind; his extreme strength, his intense method of fighting, how quickly he would go to any extreme just to win. Just for petty revenge against his old bully, Izuku had come this far. And that strange, no, alien look in his eyes was nothing short of frightening.

Toshinori worried about what the child might have put himself through just to get where he was now.

"I guess even a quirkless reject like me can surprise even a strong idol like you huh?" Worry was clawing around inside Toshinori's chest now, causing his smile to lose a fraction of its shine. "You know," Izuku started, still speaking softly, "it feels so good, I don't even care this was given me by you."

An icy feeling spiked through All Might's chest. The boy hated him then. How, unfortunate. Regardless however, he was a teacher over the child, and was duty bound to fulfill his role as such. Laying a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder, All Might spike gently, encouragingly. "You must learn to forgive what is past my boy, and forget." He wrapped the boy in his arms, praying to some higher power that the child would listen.

"Get off of me." The whisper was barely audible, but barely audible was still, in fact, audible to Toshinori alone. The ice spike twisted and impaled Toshinori again, and, as tactfully as he could, he retreated. He turned and the crowd cheered him on once more.

Then, perfectly in character for the bumbling bimbo, All Might botched the ending phrase; he exchanged the classic 'PLUS ULTRA' for a weak 'good job' and the crowd hastily made him take notice of his blunder. Izuku sighed, rolling his eyes.

He didn't care anymore. All he wanted was to revel in his mother's and Tadao's pride in him. Tired and weary, his mother's embrace and constant praise and pampering, coupled later with Tadao's raucous partying and genuine honesty seemed all too heavenly for Izuku as he stood there on that stage.

He turned his face up to the dipping sun, smiling confidently. Yes. At this moment, life was perfect for Izuku Midoriya.

A/N

So. Tournament is finished. You know what that means?????? DEST-IN-Y! DEST-IN-Y! DEST-IN-Y!!!!!!!! Oh all the happy feelings. As such, what with all the feels I'm planning on pumping into Destiny, DB is gonna go on a little break. Speaking of DB, I have two things to discuss with you all.

One, this story has become much more serious than I had originally thought it would be. With that, I want to change the title of this story. "Deku Bunny" is just a bit too silly now. I am thinking something along the lines of "Lost Perfection" or "Corrupted Perfection", or something similar. Tell me if you like this or not.Second, we have a new decision for you loves to make. And for this one I am not actually giving you context as for what it is. Simply; trickery, or angst (as well as I can write angst that is). This is, essentially, the second biggest decision to make, so have at em.

Comments:

Bonzenz, I know, but how on earth do you pronounce that. In my opinion, DekUravity is much more succinct and understandable. So, personally, in my own stuff, I shall continue to call it such.

CadB, once again, hilarious comment. Still not correct on the guesses, but you're really not bad. As for how often Tadao visits the zoo, a low me to decide now. Once a month usually, and to a different one each time if possible.

Viate, YEE.

I can't remember if there is anything else I was supposed to mention, so I shall move on. I'll get to writing Destiny asap, and probably finish first two chapters before I post. That's all, so long Lovies!


	16. A Decisive Encounter

Of course however, Izuku hadn't been able to go home immediately. Unfortunate. The longer Izuku was being delayed from what he wanted (some peace and quiet on his bed) the shorter his temper was getting.

Perhaps it would have been better for All Might to have waited at least a day, if not maybe three. Give himself some time to think over his hasty plan. But the fool was becoming obsessed with making amends with the teen, and couldn't see past his own failure to prevent himself from falling further.

So when he had stopped Izuku in the hallway, he got the backlash he had never seen coming. When he explained the truth about his quirk and his precarious position (all things Izuku already knew) he received contempt in return. When he had offered the boy his childhood dream of being a hero with a quirk, words filled with venom and loathing were hurled right back into his face.

Izuku was raging. It was taking everything in him to keep his powers under control and not R I P the unsuspecting fool into shreds. He wanted to, but All for One had forbidden him from attacking until given the green light.

He may not have been able to attack physically, but verbally was still on the table; simply provided he did not expose himself. And Izuku did. He watched Toshinori's face crumble as he realized his mistakes (both in destroying Izuku's hope a year ago, and in this pathetic attempt for reconciliation.) The boy committed that face to memory. A rush of exhilaration filled Izuku to know that the fake was feeling what he had been enduring since that fateful day, making control of his powers even harder.

Izuku left quickly, before he lost control completely, but not without one last spit of venom over his shoulder.

"If you're really in the business for a successor, I suggest you find someone who doesn't know you for who you really are, and pray to any deity you may believe in that I don't destroy your entire career before you do so yourself."

Toshinori was shocked into dumb silence. As the green head hurriedly walked further and further away, he felt a terrible cold seep its way into every inch of his body. He reached for the wall and leaned against it. He was shocked; whether at the boy's reaction or at his own stupidity, he wasn't sure. That was how Principal Nezu found the hero, leaning against a wall with a shell shocked expression.

Toshinori looked to the creature laying a concerned paw on his leg. "I think I messed up."

\-- over with the villains, that night --

Oh, he had messed up all right.

Izuku was in a tearful rage when he was finally in the bar. After Tadao frantically calmed him down the teen finally opened up with what had happened to him. His listeners were enraged to say the least. All for One and Kurogiri were clearly angered, but had long since learned how to keep a handle on their emotions and actions. Nothing expect a calculating wrath emanated from them.

Tadao was a different story. He pitched in with his own angry rants, furious at All Might's actions and that he (a teacher) had upset his little bro so much. He would have started throwing things around, as he had done when he was younger and far more emotionally unstable, but Kurogiri had warned him of serious repercussions if another of his glasses were broken.

Shigaraki had actually hissed at one point. He didn't like the brat, (he saw Izuku as a self-righteous, whiny child) but that brat was his pawn. The idea that Fake Might would try to buy his powerful tool from Shigaraki with a stolen power incensed him to a level he'd never felt before.

"To -! To think! Like I could just be BOUGHT! As if I'd stoop that low again; groveling at his feet for his power!" Izuku threw himself onto the couch, angry tears spilling down his face. His victory over Katsuki was almost all forgotten. Tadao was at his side in a second, assuring Izuku that they would make him pay, that this (among his other transgressions) would not be forgotten.

It was here that All for One stepped in. "No. Toshinori's actions will not be forgotten. He will get what has been coming to him for generations now. But move on for the time being; you just won a place in the heart of the people! Their little quirkless champion." Izuku flushed, his tears halting at the reminder. He HAD done well, hadn't he? "Celebrate for the night, then rest. I have three new quirks for you, and I would have you well rested by morning to take them, after all the work I did to get them."

Izuku, himself once again and excited for even more power, bowed his head and allowed the Giri and Tadao to spoil him. After many laughs and more sweets than was strictly necessary, Izuku was teleported just outside his apartment to be further spoiled by his mother. Hugs and kisses all over coupled with tellings of how proud she was of him nearly chased away the thought of All Might. Nearly. A heavy, dreamless sleep also helped.

The accumulation of three new quirks was all that kept Izuku from lashing out against the hypocrite when Monday rolled around. He was more powerful now. Next time they faced each other on the battle field, Izuku knew he would end the man.

And Izuku wanted his friends when he did that. He would bring Todoroki to his side. That was no question. He would at least separate Kirishima from Katsuki; he had too much good in him to be dragged down with the rampaging maniac he had claimed as a friend. Mia had the intelligence to join him, and the wit to. Shinso ...

Izuku didn't know with Shinso. Or Ochako. He wanted them both, but had grown to admire their determination and backgrounds so much that it seemed too cruel to drag them down with him.

But he would come to a decision, sooner or later.

And one day, soon, Toshinori would realize all his mistakes. The world would rue every time it cruelly cast him aside as worthless.

He would make sure of it.

And this new figure to play with, Stain, was going to be a great step in the right direction. Perhaps he could help Izuku deal with a pesky speed demon who was getting a bit too nosy.

Everything now was just a matter of time.

A/N

So here we are! Short, I know, but a good way to begin to wrap up the more lighthearted side of things and begin to get serious. Jumping right into Hosu next chapter. I want Izuku and Stain to form a bit of a relationship (a mere shadow of Cruel-Izuku and Stain) and have Stain help izu grow a bit. He won't have a large role to play, but he'll still be there cuz I love him so much. And yeah, I rather detailed who will and will not join our boi; except for Uraraka, but since DekUravity is gonna happen here, take a wild guess which side of the law she ends up on. Shinso will, for the time being, remain a secret. ;)

Also, I have decided to keep with 'Deku Bunny' after all. It does rather set the story apart from the angst filled stories and story titles, as stated by Son of Caliban. (CadB, I may however use your suggestions as chapter titles cuz as always, they're on point.)

Izuku's quirks (because I am actually keeping track of these now): Breath, Force, Regen, Spidey senses, Smokescreen (new), Rock Lock (new (taken from whichever hero had it)), Shield (new (improvement to Force, can block most attacks)). I also had a "surprise" quirk planned, but, being me, I forgot it.

Comments!

CadB, with Tadao, I'll give you one more hint. It involves landscapes, and it involves transportation. And don't worry, Izu will go full nutso eventually.

Icarus the foxkidd and Tombs456, I'm glad you guys like this!

Son of Caliban, as stated above, you convinced me to keep it as Deku Bunny. Thank you.

Viate, unfortunately I dont know what sasuke has to do with this as I havent watched naruto(?(is that right?)), but Izuku doesn't lose any friends today! Yay!

As always, thanks for reading and commenting; looking over your comments today really gave me a butt load of happy feelings. Sorry for a long A/N, and so long Lovies!


	17. Hosu

Bunny casually strolled forward as if he owned the place. Whoever did own the alleyway should have been ashamed of its state, but he walked on as if it were palace halls. He stepped over the fallen bodies, barely sparing them a glance.

"Hello there, Stain."

The masked figure squinted at the boy. "Another hero pupil? How many of you am I going to have to kill today?"

Bunny chuckled, shoulders bouncing. "Oh, no no. I am no hero student. But if we could avoid Iida here dying - well, that would be preferable."

Stain raised a brow. Was this a civilian or a lowlife in his way? That was a first. "If you're no hero student, then who are you, boy?"

Iida rasped out his first words since the hooded figure's arrival. "Bunny!"

Izuku looked down. His exposed mouth twisted up into a smile. "Ah, I see you remember me Iida. How sweet!" He placed his boot on the side of Iida's chin, pressing down enough to hurt but not wound. "Now do shut up."

"The graffiti artist?" Stain scoffed, incredulous. "How will you stop me?!"

Izuku kept smiling. "Unfortunately, my graffiti has been pushed to the side. I've come to make a deal with you; sadly I was not available to present my deal in better lit surroundings, but given how you attacked my higher up, i don't think I really wanted to be there."

Stain's incredulous mirth melted back into a wary scowl. "You're with that man child, Shigaraki." The nickname 'man child' elicited a chuckle from the boy.

"Yes. I work under and with Shigaraki, and honestly I have been benefitting quite nicely from it. But I am not here for him, or under his orders; he really rather wants you dead you know. No, he and I differ and butt heads in many places. Just because I am his subordinate does not mean he controls every area of my life; he is far too disinterested in me for that."

"Then why come here? What is your goal?"

Izuku's grin widened. He spread his hands out in a show of peace and friendly intentions. "A personal, casual, alliance between the two of us. I've spent years analyzing heroes in avid hero worship (though now I do it for the exact opposite) and I can easily get you information and tactics for any of your targets."

"Conditions? Rules?"

Izuku grinned widely, utterly delighted. He was so clever; it was honestly refreshing to meet someone as quick witted as himself. "We'll follow your rules when we're working. As for conditions: you cannot force me to work (in any fashion) against the league, and dear Iida here is spared. Obviously we cannot have him leave whole; he'd tell everyone and both of us would find ourselves behind bars. Perhaps immobilize him and remove his ability of speech?"

"Why-" Iida grunted, tears pouring down his face as his fate was decided for him. "Why do this!?"

Stain squinted at Izuku, arms crossed and in an indifferent stance. "I have been wondering at the same. An alliance could be beneficial to both of us, but why focus so much on this disgusting boy? He's a shame to society."

Izuku nodded. "Oh yeah. Trust me I am not doing this out of any personal attachments to him. We had been on the path to being friends, but he spent some time digging and has gotten a bit too curious about who he thinks he knows. Even in day to day life we don't get along like we used to." He reached into a pocket as he crouched beside Iida. Pulling out a piece of paper and a small vial, Izuku continued. "No, this is not for me, but for a dear friend who has remained a friend to him as well. It would absolutely crush her to see him dead. While I don't know if I want to bring her over to my side of things or not, I do know I would hate to see her so crushed."

Iida had been staring at the paper in Bunny's hand. He was terrified, horrible realization settling in. It was a printed photograph of a smiling trio of friends. "Izuku," he whispered.

The boy turned back to him, a predatorial grin spread across his face. "Now you get it!" He pinched Iida's exposed cheek. "I've been right under your nose this whole time! You were just too weak to see it." Dropping the paper and rising to his feet, Bunny returned his attention to Stain. "Now, do we have an alliance?"

That man was not convinced. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why this alliance? Why go behind your leader's back for this? Surely it must be more than just for a friend who would certainly recover eventually."

Izuku's face went blank. He looked to the side, eyes neutral. His mouth opened and closed several times before he spoke. "I like to keep track of other rising or influential villains. Keeping my eye out for future pawns or threats. While doing so, I came across you and your ... message. I must say, I became obsessed quickly, and I get what you're telling and I want to help you with that." Izuku lifted his gaze, staring intensely at Akaguro. "I've long since realized (as you have) the real crap nature of society and the hero system. I mean, one of the most likely future hero candidates is a horrible monster of a kid that I had the 'honor' to grow up with (who's favorite activity was telling me how worthless I am and to kill myself.) I know what it is your preaching, and I want to help you with that."

Slowly, Stain broke into a wide, predatorial grin. Finally. Someone who understood. A little rough around the edges, but he could fix that. "What about him?" Stain gestured to Native.

Izuku crinkled his nose at the man. "Native? I have nothing to do with that weak git."

Akaguro freed his hand from its deadlock on his sword and shook Izuku's firmly. "See you soon." There was a greedy edge to his voice that sent chills down Iida's spine.

"And hey. If you want to be truely precise with little 'Ingenium'," Izuku retracted his hand, then held it back with the small vial in his fingers.

Izuku was elated as he exited the alley way. That had gone so well! He had a new ally, took care of a pest, proved he could get through something without a show of power, and here was Todoroki for the cherry on top of the ice cream.

He thrust the boy across from him into the opposing wall with Force. Scampering up to Shoto, he broke int a huge grin and whipped his hood off.

"Todoroki!" Bunny froze the hero student's limbs to his body with Force and held him to the wall by his shoulders. "I haven't gotten to talk to you for a few days! How have you been?"

"Midoriya-" Shoto growled. "Let me go!"

Izuku pouted. "Aww, but I just wanna talk! After all, our little festival chat never really got resolved, and I'm curious what you're doing so far away from your dear dad." His grin grew at Shoto's flinch. This would be too easy.

\-- not long after --

"I'm his 'masterpiece', y'know? Who does that? Go through three previous children and then 'create' the 'perfect' child, ruining his mother and just-" Shoto gestured angrily, taking an infuriated bite out of a sub sandwich. Izuku nodded, stripped of his jacket and only in a tee and paint stained jeans.

"Total garbage." He mumbled around his own sandwich.

"I mean-" The boy continued, disregarding the fact that he was speaking with a villain and traitor. "Fyu' and Nats' rather got the light end of it; pushed away and not really bothered with for their quirk. You already know about me. And, sheesh, he killed Touya!" Shoto was working himself into a rage now; had been since Izuku brought up his old man. He was right, Endeavor was total garbage.

"Wait-" Bunny hastily swallowed his bite of sub, eyes going wide. "Endeavor KILLED one of your brothers?" He couldn't believe it. He knew Enji was a despicable human being (who did indeed of have blood on his hands,) but surely not even his own son ...

Shoto shifted, slightly embarrassed at his outburst. "Well ... I don't actually know, you see. I was only like five at the time, and my quirk had just manifested so I was scared all the time and I'd never really spoken with him much and Mom had just been chucked in the asylum -" he cut off his rambling. Izuku was looking at him unblinkingly, one eyebrow raised. He took one deep, calming breath and moved on with more clarity. "Anyway, I have three older siblings. Touya was the eldest, with flames hotter than our old man's, but was vulnerable to them because of Mom so I've been told; apparently he got sick super easy; some chemical imbalance or the like due to the clashing quirks. The old git was just as hard on him as he was on me, even after he learned of his weakness to his own quirk. Then I came along, and my quirk was revealed.

"Like I said, just before this was when Mom was ... moved, so I was in my room, covered in bandages and bawling my eyes out. There was this huge explosion, half the house was on fire. Fuyumi had rushed for me, and she and I used our varying ice abilities to search for our brothers; Natsuo also doesn't do heat. None of them really. We made it to the training room, where we knew Touya had been practicing. HE was there, standing over the wreckage. His red fire can go this really vibrant blue at times, and the what was left of the room was covered in blue and red flames.

"Touya was missing, along with half of the house. Never a body. Just some scraps of burnt clothes." Shoto shrugged as he reached the end of the story, taking a large gulp of his soda. "I mean, since there was never any body, it's possible there's been some huge misunderstanding on my end. But that Monster was there, and all those flames? What else could it be."

"Perhaps he lost control? You said his flames were hotter; maybe he accidentally lost control of them and ran away in fear?" Izuku suggested. Personally he promised to get to the bottom of this; not only would it be instrumental in at least bringing Shoto out of the hero society's clutches if not into his own, but if Touya had become a criminal out of hate of his father then that was two for the price of one. (Perhaps Touya would even resonate with Stain, Izuku's new ally. He'd have to arrange a meeting. Assuming the man was alive still.)

"Burnt half to death with a tendancy to become pathetically sick? Doubtful." Shoto leaned back, glaring at his food. Izuku nodded in sympathy, pulling his mouth into a line.

"I'm terribly sorry."

His dinner guest sighed. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You're the enemy, a filthy traitor. Why I even let myself come with you is beyond me."

"It's not beyond me." Shoto looked up, locking gaze with Izuku. "You've had 9-10 years of bottling this up; you're long since overdue to just rant about your situation to anyone who listens. And (while I'll never claim to know or relate to ALL that you've been through,) I do know the feeling of being betrayed by someone. In my case, two someone-s I looked to."

Shoto shrugged. "The most respect I have for my father is the fact that he IS powerful, and he IS effective." He shook his head, pushing aside the remains of his sandwich. "Whatever. Why am I here? Gonna go nutso and try to persuade me to join you? 'Cause if so, it's going to take more than just a rant and a receptive ear."

Izuku smiled one of his iconic kind and small smiles, the kind with wide and endearing eyes. "I told you. I just wanted to talk, to help you!"

"So you want to worm information out of me and persuade me to join you." Shoto stated blandly back.

The criminal pouted. Shoto was so distrustful of him (which, of course, was the smart thing to do, but it was beginning to get irritating.) "Half right, though I would never say I was 'worming' it out of you; you happily gave me all I wanted to know. And whether you believe me or not, the choice of joining me or not is yours."

"Really?" Shoto's voice was more dry and salty than overbaked fries. "Great, stay out've my life."

Izuku shook his head, heaving a heavy sigh. "No no no. It doesn't- not like that and you know it."

Behind a chuckling Shoto a twenties-some scarred man in all black entered the sandwich shop. His striking blue eyes travelled instantly to the two children and his face betrayed that he recognized them. The man shook himself and turned. Ignoring the two teens he walked up to the counter, ordering quickly and politely. The woman seemed to recognize him and greeted him with a smile and a sweet "how are you tonight Dabi?"

"Meh. Not bad, not great. Same as usual, really." The man, Dabi, responded with a nonchalant shrug. "Mind adding a bag of chips to that?"

"Sure! Your total is -" He flinched at the price and quickly counted out the money he had brought with him. When he came up short he swore silently.

"Gahh, just drop the-"

"Nah it's cool man, I got card." Dabi turned, face pulled in guilt, and began to protest as Izuku handed him back his money and handed the girl a card. Shoto cut him off before he could get more than two words out.

"Nah, don't bother. If I couldn't get him to not pay, you won't be able to."

Dabi sighed. His shoulders relaxed and he tugged his mouth into a half-smile as Izuku ordered him a cookie as well. He thanked the two as the girl left to prepare his order. "I honestly thought I'd gotten enough. Must've gotten picked on the way here or somethin'."

"Ehhh, don't worry about it. Almost everyone's been pick-pocketed at some point or another."

Dabi gave a short hum. "You're that Midoriya kid yeah? The one who won the festival?"

Izuku blushed lightly. "Oh, yeah."

"And you're Todoroki? Your dad is Endeavor?"

Shoto's face turned sour. "Yyyyyep."

"Huh. I would've thought you'd be helping him with all that's going down right now."

"I ... was."

Dabi's eyebrow rose. Taking his food from the lady and thanking her, he turned back to the teens. The three started their way out the door. "Dumped him?"

Shoto snorted. "Something of the like."

"Well, he's making his way this way fast. Personally I'm trying to avoid him too (we don't get along well, y'see.)" Dabi turned, entering an alleyway and making himself comfortable behind a dumpster. He unwrapped his sandwich and began eating. "Planning on just laying low here, letting him pass me, and then heading the opposite direction."

Shoto groaned, dragging a hand down his face. Of course his father was making his way over here. The old git couldn't leave him alone, could he? "Well, thank you. Maybe I'll be able to avoid him too."

"Wanna hide in here? There's room for two."

He sighed. "No. Knowing my luck I won't be able to, and then I'd just get you in trouble. Speaking of," he turned to Izuku, "you and I should probably head in separate directions. It'll be just as bad if he sees you with me."

Izuku turned, saying a quick farewell to Dabi. "Couldn't you just say you were protecting me? I mean ... quirkless, y'know?"

Shoto shook his head. "After the Festival, he wouldn't believe it for a second."

"Mmm. Well, good luck man. See you next week." Izuku waved to Shoto and Dabi and walked away, whistling a happy tune; he had tied his jacket around his hips and the fabric was waving back and forth as he began to skip happily.

Shoto turned away himself, giving a sharp upwards nod to Dabi in goodbye. He could feel the older man's eyes on him.

Dabi leaned back. A strange, almost wistful sigh escaped him. He pulled a charred and folded photo from his pocket, gently unfolding it so as not to break the weak material. It was him, a lifetime ago, covered in bandages, holding his youngest brother. "What're the odds, huh?" Touya murmured.

A/N

*looks at prev chapter's comments* *nada* *zip* *zero* *none*

*me* rude.

I jest, I'm not really upset. I don't know why my comments have gone down in seemingly everything, but oh well. I did get a bunch on chapter 15, so I do know you peeps are liking this. On to the actual a/n.

Whooooo, this was fun to write (even if it was slow.) Stain, Iida, Shoto, AND Dabi all in one go? Bless. Two kinda big things in here (other than Stain, one of the biggest things of all). One, my own personal theory of how Touya became Dabi; granted, it's incomplete as it's told by someone who doesn't remember or even knows the whole story, but there ya go. Two, I tried to stress that Sho is subconsciously listening to Izu. He let's himself get riled up and rants to Izu, knowing full well that's what he wants and not trying to stop it in the slightest, making sure Izu is safe by splitting up, and just up and joking when it comes to the decision. Teehee.

Since I addressed all comments last chapter, no comment addressing this chapter (psst, give me comments to address next chapter please, I love doing so.) I'm thinking I may just skip over the exams before camp, but honestly, I dunno after that. I haven't planned the camp arc out much (not at all), but instead have a solid idea for what I want for after Katsuki gets captured. We're, probably, halfway through the book, but I'm not going to spoil you what all I'm planning.

Hope you guys liked this chapter as well, I put a lot of thought into it and I hope captured Stain's personality and nature well. So long Lovies!


	18. New Recruits

Izuku panted. This Stain was a lot faster than he had thought, considering all the metal he kept on his person. But he had finally caught up to him; Izuku had even been using force, but Stain knew the rooftops much better than he. The green dust Izuku covered the top half of his face with was running off in his sweat.

"Heh ... Could ya - heh - tell me why we have to do -heh - all this running? Heh - I have my own - heh heh - training schedule."

Chizome wasn't even looking at him. "All those powers of yours, I wanted to see what your physical condition was. You're not accustomed to using your powers for long periods of time."

Izuku, doubled over, turned his head and locked his gaze onto Stain. "So what? That's in movement. I am quite used to using it in combat for long periods -"

"What if you need to run?"

Izuku's brow lowered, turning to a scowl. "Then I'll hide with some of my other powers and/or have Giri get me out of there."

Stain sighed, dissatisfied. This boy was naive and rash. Smart, but childish. What was his reason for being a villain? He was angry and hurt. He wasn't taking time to grow, but was merely wallowing in self pity and petty anger. Chizome turned.

"Why are you doing this?"

The question caught Izuku off guard. He stood to his full height. "Huh?"

"Villainy." Stain said as if it explained everything. When it did not, he sighed once again and elaborated, "I judge heroes by their reason for heroics. I do the same for everyone. That is why I originally refused your leader; I looked at him and saw a childish ignorant man. Now, what is your motive for villainy? I ask, for I look at you and see only a boy pettishly hitting back and remaining stagnant in his growth. So tell me. Why?"

The boy's eyes were wide. He looked timid and afraid and was backing up slowly, curled up slightly like prey. "I - I've been wronged. My whole life!" Izuku tried to force his usual anger into his voice, but it wouldn't come. "I was told every day for ten years that I was worthless! A Deku! Because I didn't have a quirk like them. They said I could never be a hero, so why not!?"

"Why not prove them right?"

Izuku gasped. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he couldn't cry in front of this man. This, monster. He tried to be angry at Chizome, but his anger was fearful and ashamed. It wasn't true and proper anger. He knew Stain was right. He was just proving them right.

He seemed so pretty and pathetic in his own eyes. How could Izuku ever hope to pull his friends to his side if he didn't even know why he was there himself?

Stain looked at the boy in sympathy. "How did you find the league?"

"I uhm ... Tadao was approached by the League. We'd only done some small time things until then, but with a perfect record, which was why they took interest. I just followed along. Where Tad goes, I go, really."

"So..." Stain said slowly, "follow the leader?"

Izuku's face fell in distress. Why? Why had this never occurred to him before? Was he really that petty and simple minded?

Akaguro sighed. "Look, Kid. I get that I've rather sprung that on you without notice, but if we're to work together, you need to be a bit deeper than that." The underlying warning of 'or else' did not go unnoticed. He turned to leap off the building. "Think on it for a few days. I'm planning on striking again by the end of the week."

And with that he was gone, leaving behind a shell shocked Izuku.

He made his way back to the bar on foot and quirk, thinking as he had been told. When he opened the door he found the bar full of more people than usual. Giran was there, so it must have been recruits. Kurogiri and Shigaraki were in their usual places. Tadao was sprawled on a couch, a girl who Izuku could only assume was a new recruit was all to happy to have laid her head in his lap. And one more dark figure (who Izuku instantly recognized) was there.

"Oh hello again!" Izu greeted Dabi with a smile, eyes lighting up. Dabi's eyes widened, his shock visible. Izuku turned back to Shigaraki. "New recruits?"

"Yyyyyep. Got what I asked you for, now that you're done with your 'friend'?" Shigaraki's displeasure at Izuku's alliance with Stain was nothing new. The boy however ignored him and turned right back around to Dabi.

"Well it's great to see you again!"

"Waitwaitwait -" Dabi waved his hands in the air, then pointed at Izuku. "Midoriya."

"Yes."

"Quirkless champion guy."

"Mhm."

"Kid I ran into the other day?"

"That'd be me!"

Dabi's mouth fell open. "Then what-?"

"Would this help?" Izuku pulled the hood of his mask up. The iconic bunny ears dangled in front of his eyes, revealing who he truly was. Dabi's jaw just about hit the floor.

Before he could respond, Tadao spoke up with, "oh, you guys have met?"

Izuku turned to him, grinning even wider and nodding vigorously. "Yep! He's the guy I told you I met up with while having a talk with Shoto."

"You're a lot cuter than the media let on." The girl, Toga, said. "Not as cute as your friend here though."

"Oooooohk. Did not need that." Izuku blushed, turning to Shigaraki as the man child berated him for not answering his question. "Yeah yeah, I got the folder." He reached into his bag, pulling out a folder. "This was all I could get on their training camp plans. They're keeping it under tight wraps."

"Oooh, what's this? Bunny couldn't complete a task?" Shig taunted, sneering at Izuku.

The boy growled. Shigaraki's cup shot into his hand as he reached to take it, causing it to disintegrate and splatter him with water. He stumbled out of his chair, sputtering and yelling. "I got what you told me to get; their plans. What's in there is more than enough for us. For you." Izuku's tone remained light but his face turned a shade darker, his grin fading. "Now, I do believe Sensei wanted to speak with me?"

Shigaraki was shaking in rage. Kurogiri intercepted before true violence broke out. "Yes. Shall I take you to him now?"

Izuku calm demeanor and happy smile returned. "Please!"

As the mist began to cover his body, Izuku sent a look to Dabi, smiling and wiggling his fingers. "Please consider joining carefully. I'd love to have another friend."

AFO had multiple questions for Izuku. Most of them concerned his three latest quirks, Rock Lock, Smoke Screen, and Shield. How were they working for him? Were there any side effects? How were they working in conjunction with his other quirks? Then his work acquiring the camp plans were discussed again. Izuku, as always, answered every question honestly. It was foolish to lie to AFO.

At last (and a surprise to Izuku,) his activities with Stain were brought up. AFO had sensed Izuku's carefully concealed upset emotions, and wanted to ensure his golden tool was not about to bail on him. The child shifted and blushed, but AFO detected no dishonesty in him. "Stain has ... shown me some things about myself. It just shook me up a bit. Need to think it over ... get him an answer ..."

"Oh?" AFO pressed. Another was messing with his tool. That wouldn't do. "Anything I need know about? Or you might need guidance in?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he realized why AFO was asking. He waved his hands quickly. "Oh! Nononono! It's nothing like that! Just ... something to go over with a friend."

AFO leaned back, gesturing for Izuku to leave as Kurogiri opened a portal. Very well then. If the boy showed any undesirable behavior, he would simply step in and fix it; a little influence and a good friend both were nothing for him.

Izuku left leaving him alone.

No. They were nothing at all.

A/N

Sooo, this is short. But hey, all the sooner for Baku captured, so who's complaining? Camp may be one chapter, it may be two; imma be gone two weeks so who knows? I am seriously trying to finish up Cruel before I reach camp, but you have no idea how hectic this week has been. But it shouldn't be much more to write. Ugh, but, oh well.

Comments!

ChildofWar, if by corruption you mean izu becoming more evil and, well, evil, and certain hero students falling to villainy, FEAR NOT! THERE SHALL BE MUCH!

CadB, lol bro. And yes. Tadao's upgrade is going to be shown during the villain hideout bust. Big change in the battle to be sure. (Glad to know you like this as much as always)

Guest, perhaps the comments aren't working because I write on mobile? Idk man. I did re-up-load the chapters (funnily enough how CadB realized chap 16 existed I think lol.) Here's hoping the problem stops. Glad you like this as well, and I'll try to elongate the chapters (I considered adding in the bois working on the project or izu and Uraraka visiting Iida, but I just wanted to finish this before I'm carted off.)

A CREEP, whooooo boi you ain't over reacting! You hit the nail on the head and pointed out something no one else yet has! (And totally made my day in the process.) And by all means, comment away!

That's all I got I believe. So long Lovies!


	19. A Real Purpose

Izuku was pacing around the bar. He was very annoyed.

No, not annoyed. Mad.

Oh he was fuming.

Hopping mad.

Actually he was hopping. Force kept getting away with his temper and every step in his pacing bumped him up in a hop like fashion.

Why was he angry you ask?

Well, after a whole week of working to procure those files on the training camp, months becoming acclimated to UA, even more months of training with his ever growing number of quirks, and continually faithful service to the league, they decided his contact with Stain and ever deepening friendships were a bad influence and left him behind.

On the mission he helped to prepare!

One minute his friendships were a help, the next, a hindrance to the team! He was being kept away from both Tadao AND Dabi! Even Toga, who was growing on him. She was a weird friend sure, but still a friend; who made no bother to hide her obsession with Izuku and Tadao (who she was crushing on big time.)

Izuku swung himself into a bar chair, slamming into the seat and summoning a soda. Every little action was done in anger; angrily paced, angrily got soda, opened said soda, sipped said soda, glared at the alchohol bottles and cups. A bottle shattered as Izuku's gazed bored into it. Startled out of his anger, he hoisted himself onto the counter and stared down at the scattered glass and liquid. Kurogiri would not be pleased with this. Sure, Shig had destroyed more than one bottle of liquor, but this was the first time Izuku had done it. He hated looking like an un-thankful or rude teen. He liked Giri, he really did. Disappointing the patient and kind bartender always had a way to make Izuku feel sick.

He sighed, preparing to slid off of the counter and onto the liquor stained floor.

Wait.

If he stepped in the liquid, he would no doubt pick up the smell. It was already risky enough to be practically living in the bar. If he, a minor, carried the scent of alchohol with him to school or (goodness forbid) his mother's house, it would set the entire League in danger, with him at the front. He was probably already too close and was picking up the scent.

Izuku sighed, waving his hand and sending the shards and liquor out the window. He couldn't even make it up to Giri by physically working to atone for his mistake.

Not that he belived that the bar would be there for much longer anyway.

Kidnap Katsuki?

Yeah. That there is a smart plan. Brilliant in fact. Let's take the most violent yet driven boy and bring him to our home. While we're at it, let's fully ignore the person who knows him best and get his advice!

He growled, feeling his temper begin to flare once again. He slumped back into the bar chair, grabbing his soda.

This was pointless. One mission. He was only missing one mission. He'd missed others before, why was it a big deal now?

'Yes,' his temper argued with his sense, 'but this mission is also pointless and will almost certainly spell out their destruction.'

Izuku banged his head on the table. He knew why it was a big deal. Stain had upheaved everything he thought he knew about himself, yet he was still as childish and petty as before. Glaring at the wood grain, he tried to come up with a reason to be where he was, but his mind kept wandering to the mission currently happening.

They should've gone after Shoto, or even Kirishima or Kaminari or, well ... Ochako.

Everytime he thought of her his chest felt tight and all he could think of was the kiss she had planted on his cheek in the festival. Shinso yelling for them to 'kiss properly and get it over with' bounced around in his head. Izuku turned beet red and slammed his head on the counter.

No crushes!

Not allowed!

She's a hero! He's a villain!

Nope!

'If by some miracle Katsuki doesn't completely ruin us and/or expose me, I'm going to ask her out,' he thought wildly as the mental image of her laughing filled his mind. He punched himself in the head to clear his mind: it didn't work. Attempting to focus, Izuku thought back to the importance of his motive for villainy. If he didn't even have a reason, there was no way to bring Shoto, Mia, or Kiri to himself. He still wasn't sure about Shinso.

'Or Ochako.' No! 'I can date her with no fear if she's on this side of the law with me...'

Izuku stormed to his room to be tormented in the comfort of his bed.

While he waited and fought with his own mind, little by little, a motive began to form in his mind.

The hero system had betrayed him and proven it's own corruption and hypocrisy did it not? And did not this rotten society support it? The same one that had turned it's back on a poor boy: one of many? And wasn't he inspired by this same Stain he was trying to impress? Shouldn't he craft this motive after him, while still remaining in line with the League?

Yes...

The hero society wasn't the only thing that needed to be purged...

This rotten and filthy society needed to be dumped on its head as well. Given a reality check, if you will.

Stain's motive, coupled with Shigaraki's bloodlust, and finished with Izuku's pain made for his motive. Perhaps a bit spotty, and definately in need of some fine tuning, but it made for a start. Izuku leapt out of bed and scrambled for a journal. He wrote, revised, and rewrote. Detail after detail began to fall into place. Wrapped up in his work, Izuku didn't even notice the return of his fellows until an explosion echoed to his room, his 'Spidey Sense' sending rattling alarms off in his head like a cartoon.

He shot up, memories overlayed with that same sound flashing before his eyes. Dashing through the bar, Izuku was so shocked that he kept running into walls and corners. He stopped and punched himself again. Izuku collected his thoughts, breathing deeply, then set off again with his witts about him. There wasn't much distance to the main room left.

Izuku burst in, hood up, and leapt into action immediately: Katsuki was free and raging; Bunny grabbed the boy in his grip with Force, throwing Bakugo's hands against his throat. In his finishing steps Izuku slammed a hand onto Bakugo's shoulder and froze him in place with Lock Down, down on his knees and almost choking himself.

"Activate your quirk and you'll kill yourself." Izuku explained through his huffing breaths. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He hadn't mentally prepared for this, having spent the time fuming and planning.

Katsuki, wisely, did not fight the quirk he was bound with. Profanity to make even his own mother feel back in shock reverberated in his mind as he glared up (as much as he could, being frozen bent over) at his kidnappers. He knew without a doubt that it was pesky brat 'Bunny' restraining him: moron must have been training more: he had barely seen the green demon. But it wasn't just the green blur that had let him know. It was also that voice.

He had memorized that voice since he first met it on the USJ battle field.

And like before, it sounded too familiar.

"Nicely done Brat." Pleased, Shigaraki knelt down before Katsuki, a strange grin plastered across his face. "But there's no need to keep him in such a humiliating position. After all, he is our guest."

Izuku and Katsuki both nearly gagged at the sickly sweet tone. "My apologies Boss, but if I move his hands he'll set off an explosion and probably damage us or the base. This is to keep him in check by threatening one of the things he holds most dear: himself."

"How do - you know - what I do - and do not- hold - dear?!" Katsuki grunted, fighting his restraints. He had to get out. Somehow.

"Aww, do you really not recognize him?" Tadao crouched down behind Shig, tilting his head and locking gazes with the hero student. He smiled at the growled "you..." "After all, you know him too."

"NO I DON'T!" Katsuki shouted in rage, hands sparking: it seemed Izuku wasn't the only with trouble keeping power in check during a tantrum.

Bunny leaned down from where he stood behind Bakugo. Time for the cherry on top (the only part of the plan he liked.)

Crush dear Kacchan's spirit.

"Really?" He asked in his natural sweet voice. Katsuki froze, his body tensing up. "But I just saw you two days ago Kacchan!"

\-- tommorow's afternoon --

The group forlornly walked out of the hospital. What a miserable way to spend two days. A villain attack where so many of them had been injured, Bakugo kidnapped, and only now were these few were allowed to be dismissed. So many of them would be hospital confined for days, if not a week or even longer. Iida had been moved to this hospital as well, so they were allowed to see him. That was a depressing plus at least

Todoroki hung out at the back of the group. His eyes were locked on the drooping and depressed green head to his right.

Izuku's "friends" were responsible for this. They had Bakugo; not that he cared for his explosive rival. No doubt Midoriya was who had planned the whole ordeal.

Izuku turned to look at him.

"Hey Shoto? Can I speak with you privately?"

He agreed instantly, and they detached from the depressed group.

"You want to talk to me?" Shoto asked, confused. HE certainly wanted to talk to the villain, but he hadn't noticed that the same could be said in reverse.

"Well, yeah, I'm always open to talking with you, but I could tell that you wanted to talk with me, so I thought I'd offer." They ducked into an alleyway. Each leaned against a wall comfortably, staring down at their shoes.

"So..." Shoto spoke slowly. They had spoken so few times before, and each other one was either instigated by him or had been started by Izuku as "Bunny". Now he had been approached by the same villain as simple Izuku. It felt weird. Midoriya seemed different. "Why are you here? No doubt it's your fault that all those are bed ridden."

Izuku shrugged. "I'm not entirely heartless. I do have a friend or two in there."

"Uraraka?"

A tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Heh, am I that transparent?"

"A little," Shoto scoffed.

"Yes. I spoke with Toga perhaps a bit too harshly about that. Concerning Asui as well, but mostly of Ochako." Both had been admitted to the hospital (among a few others) for slash wounds and mild inhalation of gas. Izuku had nearly lost his lid when he learned about that. The others he didn't care as much for, but Ochako ...

"Have a crush do we?" Shoto couldn't help but laugh as the blush spread and deepened. The humor did not last long in his voice. "And Bakugo?"

"Ahh, Kacchan. He's, really not happy about any of this. I don't know what Shig is thinking, kidnapping him, ignoring my input, and all of this insanity." Izuku rolled his head and popped his neck to avoid rolling his eyes. "But oh well. Things are coming into play, pieces fitting together. Shigaraki isn't as far ahead he believes he is. But let's not listen to the strategist, nuuuuu." He was growing agitated, a fact that Shoto did not miss. Izuku's heartbeat sped up and he had to fight not to smile as he waited for his friend to fall into the trap.

Shoto took the bait. "How is he not as far ahead as he thinks?" Every other time he had seen Izuku/Bunny get agitated or angry, the boy would begin to act rashly. Perhaps he could get Izuku to rant ...

Izuku took in a gulp of air, scowling, and opened his mouth to begin. Shoto couldn't believe how easy that was. "I-"

Izuku opened one eye, his open mouth twisting into a smirk.

"Am not that gullible anymore." Shoto jerked back in shock, making Izuku laugh at his expression. "Sorry Shoto, but I've been thinking about all of this. From now on, no more raging at the drop of a hat." Izuku relaxed, leaning his head back against the brick wall.

Shoto sighed. It had been worth a shot at least. But if Izuku wasnt as rash as before any longer, than getting information out of him would be so much harder.

Not that he ever really got much out of him to begin with. It felt as though, more often than not, Izuku was the one milking information out of Todoroki by using the same cheap tactic.

"Anything else?"

Knitting his eyes brows and shaking his head, Sho just muttered "only somthing that has been bothering me." He raised his head, looking Midoriya in the eye. "I've done what research on you as I could...,"

"Weirdo."

"Shut up, you've done the same to all of us don't even deny it. You seem like you were such a good and happy kid; why are you like how you are now?"

Izuku laughed. What a relevant question. It seems his interaction with Stain was at a fortunate time.

"Well, up until recently, I was simply upset and following the leader (which I have done all my life really, obeying others mindlessly (even at my own expense).) But now, I've developed a much more serious reason." Izuku's confident smirk returned, eyes as hard and cold as polished jade. "You, of course, are familiar with the ideals of Stain, correct?"

Stain had been temporarily caught by Endeavor on the night their alliance began. He exposed his philosophy, captured by a media helicopter, and escaped after a short struggle: Endeavor survived with minor injuries: Shoto had been by his side the whole time.

Shoto scowled. "Yes." He drew out the one word into a growl. That night held multiple negatives in his memory, and constantly managed to infuriate him. The abuse he had gotten from his old man that night for running away from him and failing to capture a man while frozen in place ...

"Well I, one of many, resonate with those ideals. Not entirely, but mostly, and mostly is enough on our side of the law. Now, I couldn't just copy his ideals and purpose, now could I? It would serve no purpose to simply follow the leader once more. My ideals, my reason for being where I am needed to be a blend of both the organization I am a part of and my new ally's beliefs."

Shoto was doubtful, for multiple obvious reasons. "Harmony between warmongers and a preaching psychopath?"

Izuku chuckled at the base descriptions. "Yes. Stain is correct; heroes are not what they used to be, or even should be. You should know this better than anyone. After all, look at your own father." One hand reached out and gestured toward Shoto. "A man who saves people so he can be high in the pecking order; who abuses his powers to climb even higher; who abused and continues to abuse his own family so one could achieve what he could not in his weakness. Not even mentioning his violence in the field. The perfect example of a #2 hero, wouldn't you say?"

Shoto's mouth tasted sour. He couldn't even contradict Izuku, for he really did know that was true. Glory was the goal. Be the best. Nothing and no one else matters.

But ... "but look who is #1. Stain supports him. What could you say against All Might?"

This did not have the effect that Todoroki had anticipated. Izuku's face darked to a severe degree faster than seemed possible. "Oh, Toshinori. Do not get me started on him. He, of all people, is a weak, bumbling, hypocritical, and foolish man, who has long since forgotten where his heart belongs. He looks the same, but trust me, you have not seen who he really is underneath that big grin of his."

Izuku broke his riveting gaze, turning his head and glaring further into the alleyway. "No. The heroes are rotten. But not just the heroes, society too. In fact, society (with their adoring crowds who want to throw money at the prettiest face and worship all those who appear on screen in spandex and a cape) is the reason for their rottenness. They need to be shaped up as well."

If there hadn't been a wall in his way, Shoto would have backed up.

Izuku really had changed. He didn't think he liked the new model. But, he did understand the new Izuku (somthing that could not be said before,) and everything the villain said Shoto knew to be true: he was the son of the #2 hero afterall; he saw things no one else would. His heart was thumping in his chest at being confronted by the cold hard truth. There was no way to escape it.

"Well," Izuku broke the long and tense silence, "it's getting late. We should be heading on before anyone starts to worry too much." He pushed off of the wall and calmly strolled out of the alleyway. Stopping at the entrance, Izuku turned and locked gazes with Shoto again; it was a softer gaze this time, but his voice was deadly serious. "You know I consider you a friend, and I admire you, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this door open for you. You need to come to a decision."

Shoto somehow found his voice and the dumb courage to speak. "You really think you're getting through to me?" His voice was shaking. It was a thinly veiled comeback to his his fear and shaken mind.

Izuku smiled. "I know I am."

\-- that night --

Fuyumi slowly crept towards her younger brother's room. An aura of infuriated brooding spilled out from underneath the door, causing her to hesitate. Usually when he was upset he picked a fight with their father. Either that or made some commotion and left quickly.

But sitting still and brooding? That was new.

Though she supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

They had been kidnapped. So many had been injured and hospitalized; one had even been kidnapped.

She took a deep breath through her nose, screwing up her face. Mood or not, this was her baby brother. She had already lost Touya (whom she had loved the most, who had always stepped between her and Dad,) she couldn't let Shoto leave her too. The boy was troubled enough already. She hadn't done enough already.

Now was big sister time: small steps after all.

She knocked on the door.

"Shoto? Are you alright? I brought you some tea ..."

"... Come in."

She slid the door back and sent her baby brother a small smile. He was sitting on his bed, and had been boring a hole into his desk with his glare. Shoto blinked, flicking his softened gaze up to her. "What's up?"

She tried to smile gently but it came off as nervous. "Nothing much. Just thought I'd check on you. You have been through a lot after all: feeling ok?"

Shoto shrugged. "Well enough. Luckily I didn't get hurt as badly as the others."

Fuyumi relaxed, a much more natural smile falling into place. She set the tea on a bedside stand. "That's good to hear. You've been acting strangely recently, so I had to check."

Shoto hummed. His gaze returned to the desk, turning back to a glare again. "... I've been thinking about Him."

Her smile dissapeared. "There's ... nothing we can do about our father Sho. No point in stewing over it -"

"But that IS the point!" His exclamation cut off the excuse she had used a hundred times before. "He's ranked as the second hero in all of Japan! And look at him! Not even taking into account what he's done to our 'family', consider how he treats his employees, or even the enemy. Not to say those villains and criminals are perfect angels, but have you ever seen his own kill count? Or how many people he's left maimed for life?" By the end of the rant Shoto was on his feet. He was pacing, striding back and forth, glare travelling everywhere at everything but his sister; he did love Fuyumi, and she didn't deserve to be the recipient of his anger as his father had always done. Fury rolled off of him in waves. "He supposed to be this great example! And look at him! Honestly, he's no better than the villains he is supposed to -"

"Don't say that!" Fuyumi stepped back, screwing her eyes shut and almost covering her ears. "I know ok?! I know how terrible he is but - Shoto, the point still comes down to the fact that he IS our father, and the second highest ranked hero. There are just somethings you can't do or say -"

Shoto sighed as her voice trailed off. He had lost his temper, and she was right; he didn't want to admit that, but she was. "Yeah. I know." His voice was resigned. He turned back to face her. "I shouldn't have blown up like that. I -" he sighed. There was nothing for it. "I'm going to go out."

Fuyumi started. Go out? But - "so soon? Sho, you were attacked less than a day ago! Where on earth would you be going to? And why; it's getting late."

He had to resist the urge to flinch. "Fresh air." He said quickly. "Maybe some fresh air in a more positive environment will help this all. Maybe I'll be in a right mind to help my classmates when they are released as well."

The last argument melted her counter arguments. If it was in the spirit to help others ... perhaps he had been growing more than she though he had. Fuyumi sighed, a small hopeful smile growing. "Alright then. But stay safe, and - afterwards ... if you ever need to talk to someone ... please, know I am always available Shoto."

He met her gaze. His chest was tight. "Ok. I will."

As Shoto walked through the darkening streets, he felt more and more despicable. Every step reminded him of the blatant lie he had told Fuyumi. The weight of Momo's tracker in his hand felt like a cement brick. He wasn't helping his friends. He was helping himself.

Izuku's words wouldn't get out of his mind. He kept finding himself saying them over and over. It was a cheap shot, pointing out his father in terms of Stain's philosophy, but it had been effective nonetheless.

The heroes were going to attack the hideout.

He had to be there.

He had to see.

He had so many questions. He would get answers.

As Shoto settled down in a train, across the country there was a tiny, dark, little room. In it was one sole occupant. He was tied to a chair, flinching as the dim and faulty lighting sparked in and out over his head: already his neck was peppered with small burns from flyaway sparks. As he sat there in misery, one name kept tumbling out of his mouth. It was the name responsible for his temporary solitary confinement. He hated that name.

"Deku." Katsuki uttered as the cell door opened. "Deku - you traitor."

A/N

OH THIS TOOK SO LONG

SHEESH LOUISE

Anywho, I hope the length and (hopefully) quality of this chapter makes up for the extremely long hiatus and I sincerely hope that I managed to pull off Shoto's conflicted emotions. Next chapter is the hideout bust including but not limited to: the usual stuff as seen in the anime minus the student rescue team, tadao's power up, the complete story of Touya from Touya's perspective, and a twist or two on the big showdown.

Well that's settled. Comments!

B CREEP, haha, I actually totally forgot that I said I would write camp. Oops. Camp IRL took everything out of me. And Baku Boi is captured, sadly not tortured that much, but captured. And concerning the title, a few chapters ago that actually came up, but I decided to keep it anyway (takes it away from the generic angst title); however, I will update the summary, as yeah that isn't my best. Glad you read this anyway!

hinterlandblues, again, as stated in earlier chapters (way earlier (chapter 7)) and as seen in this chapter, no. This is not Yaoi.

CadB, same as always! The legend is still on board!

Son of Caliban, perhaps Toga might be attracted to Izuku/innocence, but honestly her sound him in any fashion more than friendship sends all kinds of bad feelings and is honestly a little disturbing imo. Plus in this Izu isn't as innocent and Tads is actually pretty hot soo... DekUravity and TadGa all the way (with possible ShinMia;).)

That is all! I'm going to get a oneshot ship series posted asap then either get Overhaul done in Cruel oneshots or more DB here, or both perhaps. Dabi redemption is still in the works sadly.

So long Lovies!


	20. The Climax

(This isn't going to perfectly follow the pattern in the show, (new and entirely unimportant characters, some small things skipped, nothing big) so don't freak out.)

Dabi looked down at Midoriya in front of him. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. Izuku, in his villain outfit but with his hood down, reached into his laptop bag slung over his shoulder. He always carried that bag. The only exception was during battles.

Izuku had dragged him away to talk in private as Shigaraki vainly tried to control Bakugo.

"There isn't any chance that he'll turn, is there." Dabi said; it was less of a question and more of a statement. He'd overheard Izuku's and Shigaraki's heated arguments over this topic, and once had the unfortunate luck to walk in on one: it is not pleasant to walk in on your boss and good friend having a yelling match; he and Tad had to pull the two apart and calm them down before they tried to kill each other.

"Not a chance." Izuku said moodily. He gave himself a little shake and pulled out a folder. "Anyway, care to explain this?"

Midoriya flipped the folder open and set it into Dabi's hands.

The tall man stared down at at his own photo.

Of course it was an old photo, one where he still had red hair and was almost sixteen years old. He had multiple scars on his face (mere shadows of the ones he had today,) and a hateful look in his eyes.

The hatred was mixed in with something else: fear maybe?

Dabi dragged his eyes down the pages, looking away from the ghost of a boy. That kid had died eleven years ago.

The rest of the folder was dedicated to every bit of information about a certain Touya Todoroki.

He sighed, closing the folder. "Alright then." Touya said, halfheartedly: it seemed his hunch was correct. "You've ratted me out. What is it you want? Send me back into the world of cameras and fame to rat out Endeavor? Smuggle you files and money?" He wouldn't admit it, but he was quite surprised that Izuku had pieced it together. He thought he'd buried Touya Todoroki deep enough.

Midoriya smiled wide. For once it wasn't predatorial (or maybe Dabi was becoming so used to them he couldn't see the malicious intent.) "Oh I don't want to do anything to you, or make you do anything. I just want your half of the story."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why," He said slowly. Everything had a motive, so surely the little kid he called a friend wasn't doing this just for a story.

Izuku lit up. "For Shoto!" He explained eagerly, taking the folder and setting it back into his bag. "I mean, c'mon. He doesn't belong with that trash bag Endeavor, or with any of the heroes! I've done some snooping and Endeavor's treatment is a bit well known in the hero society, but no one has ever done anything. I'm already soo close, I can feel it! If, if I just have your half, then maybe-"

"We can pull him over entirely!" Touya finished, getting excited. He may have always liked Fuyumi best but he loved Shoto too, and being only able to imagine what that monster had been doing to his little brother for eleven years always made his blood boil. No. Shoto didn't belong with any of those false idols, Endeavor most of all. Dabi rubbed his hands. "Alright. Tell what he told you first, and I'll tell you my story."

In the end, it wasn't too different than what Shoto had told Izuku.

Endeavor had gone after Touya the hardest, having more children once he realized the Touya was weak to his own quirk. Once Shoto's quirk had come in, all the attention went to the youngest Todoroki. Touya had been terrified. He adored his little brother; his little innocence was adorable, and his love for All Might was ironic concerning that his father was the #2: it was what the old trashbag deserved. He had begun to train extra hard, terrifying his mother. She was in the mental hospital two weeks later. Shoto was sick and hurt and Endeavor, in what could have been mistaken for mercy (a mistake none of his children would ever make,) had forgone training for a few days.

It was Touya's time to regain the monster's attention off of his little brother and back onto himself. For Shoto's sake.

But he was angry, and beginning to get sick himself. The uneven helping of his parents quirks upset chemicals and key balances inside his body, making him easily sick at the smallest things. His unstable, volatile quirk escaped him and destroyed half of the house in one massive explosion.

It was a miracle he hadn't died.

He wasn't dead, but he was scared. After all, if you were a fifteen-year-old who had just destroyed half of his home, was severely burnt, knowing he had just messed up in perhaps one of the worst ways, you would be scared too. Somehow still conscious, he had crawled out of the ruins and stumbled/ran away from home.

It was perhaps cowardly, but I think you might understand, "why I did."

"How did you not die within the first week?" Izuku asked, amazed.

Dabi shrugged. "Well, I was totally unrecognizable, so I stayed at homeless youth shelters, getting medicine and food. And it seemed that my massive quirk explosion had, for the time being, settled my chemical imbalance, so I didn't have to worry about another explosion or that it would make my illness worse. I somehow convinced them not to send me to the hospital. Lucky too, as they would have surely figured out who I was and sent me back to that Beast."

Izuku nodded. It was quite the tale. Touya had a vivid memory, and didn't spare a single detail, causing this half of the story to stand out against Shoto's confused and half apathetic telling. "And after that?"

"I spent the next eleven years recovering and burying Touya Todoroki as deeply as I could. As far as I am concerned, Touya is long dead: covered my tracks, went by Dabi instead of Touya, set down false trails that I'm sure you ran into." He gave a small smirk at Midoriya's eyeroll and huff. It seemed his false trails had caused the boy a little bit of irritation. What fun. "And now you've gone and raised him from the dead."

Izuku held his chin, staring down at his boots. "That I have," he said slowly, deep in thought. "So it was all in protection of Shoto?"

"Yep." Touya popped the 'p'.

"Fantastic. He thinks that your father killed you in training."

Dabi blanched. "Killed me?! He has low standards, but not that low!"

"That's pretty much what I said, but he was dead set on it. But now that I have all the puzzle pieces ... when he gets here ... oh I hope this'll tip him. I want him on this side of the law, with us. This is where he belongs."

"Waitwaitwait." Dabi stood up properly from where he had been leaning against the wall. He waved his hands quickly, cutting Izuku off. "What do you mean, 'when he gets here'? Shoto is coming? Here? To the League?"

"Oh almost certainly." Izuku spoke calmly, as if discussing an interesting fact. "I know for a fact that there is a party of students sneaking their way here to see if there is anyway they can help rescue Bakugo. (I know for I heard them discussing it and they made me promise not to tell as I was CERTAINLY not going to help.) That idea has been planted in Shoto's mind, and I really shook him up during our last talk, so, (even though he isn't a part of the group,) he'll be at least skulking around to try to find answers somehow." Izuku shrugged and turned to the door at the sound of an explosion. "After all, his father is a high ranking hero. He knows about the raid on our base. I think he's wanting to evaluate the situation by seeing me in action without being directly involved for once."

Dabi's mouth and throat went dry. "And, when is the raid?" They entered the main room. Tension filling the room as smoke settled, Bakugo prepared to attack, and a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh, right about now." Bunny said, hood pulled up and goggles fixed.

And the wall exploded.

Well, I suppose 'imploded' might be the better word. It blew inwards, not outwards. Though for the heroes outside it would have exploded. Either way it was just punched really, really hard.

And either way, it was a millisecond before everyone in the room was either knocked out or restrained.

'Efficient' Izuku thought blandly, eyeing the tree branches wrapped around his arms and waist. Dabi began to struggle, reaching for his quirk. "No!" Bunny hissed under All Might's boisterous talk. "Don't burn your way out!"

"Why not?!" Touya reatiliated. It was wood, he had fire: simple solution.

"They'll notice and knock you out. We need you conscious for the next part."

Dabi squinted his eyes. On the one hand, every fiber in his being was telling him to escape, avoid capture, the police, prison, HIM. On the other however, Izuku had found him out, had never failed Dabi's trust in him, was brilliant, and was right more often than he was wrong. He bit his tounge, and shut off all power to his quirk. They were lucky that no one saw or heard their whispered conversation.

Bakugo was nearly collapsed and shivering. Head to toe, he tried to hide how terrified he had been.

Izuku looked over to Tadao, who had taken a blow to the head for struggling. They locked eyes (as much as they could with one's hidden behind a reflective lens and the other slightly crossed.) The two nodded. They would have to use the project. A thought occured to Tadao and he mouthed 'how? My hands are tied and I don't have the landscape.'

'Just wait.' Izuku reassured. He gave a quick look to the others: either awake and worried/angry or knocked unconscious. That was fine, he only really needed Touya and Tadao. The others would be helpful and keep Katsuki busy along side Tadao and their surprise.

His eyes cut to his boss as Shigaraki began to get seethingly angry at All Might. As if on cue (with a power that Izuku could sense coming,) just as Shig screamed "I HATE YOU," at the onlooking heroes, black sludge poured out around them; not as fine and precise as Kurogiri's quirk, but it made do.

Before many of them could even blink, they were all tumbling onto the ruin and rubble of a destroyed facility. And there, hovering above them in all his true glory, was All For One. Bakugo, the first one teleported, was standing before him looking back at the materializing villains in shock and anger. His eyes landed on Bunny, one of the few not shaken by the transport. They narrowed into slits.

Izuku leered back at him.

The oncoming fight was making his blood begin to boil. But without warning his blood ran disgustingly ice cold as All For One came over and began to verbally coddle Shigaraki, keeping him from accepting failure and moving on. Izuku had to choke down a gag. How pathetic. The atmosphere tensed, and time seem frozen for one second.

There there was another mighty explosion. All Might crashed onto the battle field, fist to fist with AFO.

The unimaginable blast of wind blew some of Izuku's teammates away, and drove him to his knees, but he pulled them toward him with Force. They huddled close in the wind for safety. Izuku looked upwards with his mouth hanging uselessly open as his master threw AM back once, twice. The others gasped in accordance. Izuku felt Tadao's arm around his shoulders tighten in shock; he just realized the true power that Izuku had been having lessons with one a week for months. Bunny patted the arm and sent a quick glance to his friend.

"We'll need that now."

Tad shook himself and nodded. Sprinting off, he whipped out his emergency stash of paint, paper, and brush.

AFO had it in his head that they would simply be able to teleport away. Izuku knew better. He knew of the foolish student rescue party consisting of Kirishima, Momo, and Kaminari: Bakugo's two lackeys and the one with the tracking device. There was Shoto, but it remained to be seen if he would join in the battle or not.

That was when Bakugo lunged forward, attacking the few standing members of the League; Himiko, Dabi, Spinner, Twice, Compress, Shigaraki, and Izuku himself. Magne and Giri lay unconscious on the ground, and Tadao was furiously working a distance away. On cue, as Bakugo attacked, Kaminari and Kirishima leapt into the action before Momo could stop them; a cold spike of fear filled her chest and lungs as she watched those two idiots abandon her. Why had she ever given them that locator? Or come herself? Now they were all going to die. It was probably her fault too.

Izuku anticipated their attack, and caught the two invaders in midair before they could harm a kneeling Tadao.

He threw them across the battlefield. They crashed into the ground at Bakugo's feet. "What're you doing here?!" The boy screamed. Deep deep down he was relieved to see friendly faces, but he didn't want to see them here.

"Came to rescue you!"

"Well you're doing a terrible job at it!" He yelled, dodging an attack by Twice and aiming an explosion at Himiko. "What possessed you to just rush in here?!"

"I GOT IT!" Tadao yelled in triumph. For a second, those fighting on the ground turned their attention to the painter. He had his arm buried up past his elbow and almost to the shoulder into the piece of paper he had pulled out: the paper was a simple drawing of the bottom floor of a parking building abandoned long ago: on the floor of the building, there was a massive animal painting stretching from wall to wall. Across Japan, the homeless and bums that occupied the building portrayed went scurrying away with cries of alarm as the mural underneath their feet began disappearing in massive chunks, being pulled away by some unknown force. Tadao was struggling to free his arm. It wasn't a surprise, he was trying to pull something the size of a small building through a single piece of paper. But with one final inhuman tug, it was free.

The building ground it was pulled from cracked from wall to wall. The paper was shred into confetti.

And the massive painted eagle, was free at last. It shot into the sky, letting out a scream to burst the ears and spinning in victory. Ginormous drops of paint decorated the battle field and ruins. The tiny little humans far below looked on in wonder. Tadao was enraptured. What a beautiful thing. He smiled, wobbled, and sunk to one knee; the effort to bring that out had taken far more from him than he had expected.

Izuku clasped an arm around Tad's shoulders and pat him with the other hand. He sent waves of Regen into his tired friend's body. "Well done!" He laughed, smiling up at the painted circling the battle field and wobbling on the wind of AM's and AFO's fight.

"Heh heh," Tadao grunted, rising to his feet once more. "What now?" He had a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Get those two," Izuku pointed to Kiri and Kami, "out of here. They'll only just get in the way, and I doubt Shig wants them too. I've got to deal with another small threat, then I'll deal with Bakugo." He grabbed Tadao by the arm as he began to signal the eagle to pick him up. " Do. Not. Let Katsuki leave with you."

Tadao nodded, and was soon whisked away. He moved by will through the bird's body to sit where the neck meets the backbone, shaking off half dried paint. He began to circle the battle field, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

As Tad did so, Izuku quickly hopped over to where Momo was hiding. She screamed and thrust out her hand to summon a weapon to defend herself. Izuku held up his hands. "Woah woah woah. I don't want to hurt you. Just coming to say that you really should just run."

Her eyes were filled with tears. "W-what?"

"Run." Izuku urged gently, crouching on the broken wall like a cat.

"But, those three..." her voice trailed off, then returned. "I can't leave them behind!" She spoke firmly, and Izuku could why she had been assistant class president and was now the class president. He respected that.

"Honorable," he said in a low tone, " but my friend," he pointed up to Tadao, preparing to dive, "is taking them away." He stood and turned to the battle field. "Do us all and yourself a favor, and don't cross on into the battle." He sped off. Momo, feeling she had no other choice, began to retrace her steps to their default meet up point. It would only be when she met up with just Kiri and Kami that she realized that Bunny had never said his friend was saving Bakugo too.

Izuku was the fastest on-ground moving-player. As Kaminari and Kirishima were snatched up in the painted's talons he was only a few force-leaps away. The two screamed in horror, turning and reaching out for Katsuki. The destructive teen built up a massive explosion in a split second and was propelled forward reaching out for their hands and --

Halted in midair and --

Came crashing back down to earth in a defeated crumple.

Izuku had caught him with Force and brought him down to the battlefield. He hit his head after the initial bounce upwards and blacked out, bleeding. Kirishima and Kaminari wailed in horror and fear as they were flown away.

They had been so close. So close to having actually done something heroic for once. But Bunny had stolen powers, and was dirty rotten cheater when he wanted to be.

They would have never been able to save him.

Bunny was standing over their fallen classmate, and grinned up at them.

He had one this round.

Of course, he was only keeping Bakugo because Shigaraki was dead set on turning him, and Izuku had to follow. Even if he knew it was utterly pointless.

Meanwhile, in an alleyway not far from where Bunny stood over the fallen body of Katsuki, smiling up at the disappearing figures and the eagle, Shoto crouched, watching the scene is fascinated horror. Fascination at the brilliant use of power displayed, horror for his classmates; sure he wasn't close with them, but that didn't mean he wanted to see them treated so roughly. But he couldn't tear his eyes away. Izuku was so close... he could so easily just freeze him solid and then go on to the others...

But no. That would leave him in the same spot as his two classmates. Already he could see the painted eagle coming back, carrying a whopping Tadao: the feeling must have been exhilarating.

Then, to his shock, the eagle was swatted in the air, sending Tadao careening to the ground. The figure of Mount Lady battled with the painted. Even though she was maxed out, it still was half her size. Izuku ran forward and caught Tadao with Force, the standing League members huddling around the two.

"You good bro?"

"Yeah ... just a little shaken." He gestured up to the giant fight before them. "But hey, that's why we made him."

"You looked sooooo cool!" Toga said, holding her face and smiling at him.

"Aww thanks."

Izuku helped pull Tadao to his feet. "C'mon, we need to get out a here. They're no longer holding back and with these winds -" he quickly pulled his friends and fellow members close to him with force at another massive burst of wind and energy, "we'll be blown away like leaves!" He had to shout to be heard. They struggled forward, Izuku reviving fallen members.

Finally they reached Giri, revived him, and began to file through to a safe house. There was only Kurogiri, Tadao, Dabi, and Izuku left when the last Pros arrived on the scene. Giri shut the portal off (but not before explaining why) to prevent any heroes from entering the safe house.

Above them, Mount Lady took hold of the giant painted and ripped its wing off. It burst into a million dried flakes of paint. Tadao collapsed to his knees at the creature's death, leaving him vulnerable. She then, having used up her energy, shrunk and fell down.

Gran Torino was taken by Izuku, who captured him with Force and froze him with Lock Down. Dabi defended Tadao (as he was currently too weak to create any more painteds) from two burly police officers and a Pro with spike protruding from his skin. The police were killed almost instantly, but the Pro was smarter about his movements. He dodged exceptionally well, and was closing ground on Dabi.

Then a spike that had been abandoned on the ground rose up and impaled him through the heart at unimaginable speed. One of Izuku's quirks, Spidey Sense, had sent alarm bells ringing in his head. He'd turned and acted without second thought.

He watched the body fall to the ground.

His back was turned to the real threat.

Endeavor had entered the field. And he was making his way like lightning towards Bunny. Izuku judged by Tad's and Touya's looks of horror that there was danger behind (backed up by Spidey Sense,) but misjudged how much time he had. He had only turned halfway and saw a flaming and glowing hand only meters away: too close.

A split second later, the hand was gone, moved to clutch at Endeavour's impaled right shoulder.

There was a seventeen centimeter ice spike buried in his shoulder at an angle. It exited out the other side. Endeavour fell to his knees in pain and shock.

Torino, Giri, Tadao, Touya, and Izuku all stared at the downed hero.

Izuku hadn't done that. None of them had.

Bunny broke into the widest grin, and turned lazily to the alleyway. "I knew you'd be here Shoto!" He said, so happily. He might not need to convince Shoto to join after all.

The double quirked boy was shaking from head to toe, staring wide eyed at wound he had inflicted on his own father. There were so many emotions bouncing around his chest, clamoring for dominance, that he felt he might simply explode. He was afraid of course. If anything he was terrified. He had just attacked his own father!

Oddly, he felt prideful. Shoto had never summoned an ice spike before, only waves: and he didn't remember his reflexes ever being so fast before.

Even more oddly he felt relieved that Midoroya hadn't been harmed. Goodness only knew why. He was a cruel villain.

He was confused. Why had he protected Izuku?

But when, in that split second before Izuku turned to him, he searched inside himself for answers, Shoto found one emotion that was missing.

Regret.

He had just attacked his own father, and he didn't even feel shame or remorse over it.

So that was who he was really. No wonder Izuku had always managed to stay one step ahead of him. He had been living in denial.

"Come on out of there!"

Shoto did. He slowly, shakily, stepped out, making sure not to crouch in his fear. Izuku skipped over in delight and slung an arm around Shoto's shoulders, Touya watching carefully. Kurogiri decided he didn't have time to watch this, and began to urge Tadao through his portal. He didn't want to go.

"I'll admit, I knew you would be here but I didn't think you'd do something so rash!" Izuku complimented the pale boy, leading him forward. Shoto's stumbles differed greatly with Izuku's purposeful and clean strides. "Of course, I have to thank you. You really saved my hide there Shoto."

"Shoto," gasped Endeavour, looking up at his son in a mixture of betrayal and anger, "what are you doing?!"

Shoto didn't have an answer.

"Tou, take Shoto here through the portal." Izuku calmly instructed, rolling up his sleeves and advancing on Endeavour. The Pro tried to melt away the ice in his shoulder but grunted as his fire burned his raw skin. "I don't think he's ready to see this."

Shoto's eyes went wide, shock setting in. "What're you doing to him?" He asked in a trembling and quiet voice.

"I am going to kill him."

Endeavour, to his credit, despite being betrayed by his own son and knowing he was going to die, did not take it laying down. He grasped the ice spike and removed it with a yank. It shattered on the ground. Enji Todoroki then rose to his full height to die as a Pro Hero should: in battle.

If only he could have had this nobility in his familial life, this might have never happened.

Dabi wrapped one arm firmly around Shoto and pulled him away. "C'mon little bro. Let's go get some rest."

Shoto's face scrunched up. "Little bro?" He spoke cautiously.

"Of course Shoto, though, I shouldn't be surprised. You were only five years old when I left after all." He looked down and to the side at his little brother. There was a spark of hope when he saw the light turn on in those mismatched eyes.

Shoto looked up in awe. "Touya?"

"In the flesh." He gave his youngest brother a small nudge and stepped through the portal. "But let's not let the others know, ok?"

Izuku strode forward in confidence. He had to make this quick, but that didn't mean he couldn't make it impressive. "I have to give it to you, Enji. Even in the face of death you still stand like a hero. If I didn't loathe you as I do, I might even say you had my respect for this."

"I do not fear a child."

And indeed Enji did not. Oh he knew he was about to die alright. All it would take was for the boy to will him to be frozen with one of his powers or to touch him and freeze him that way, and it would be goodnight forever. Plus there was the gaping wound in his chest, leaving his right arm dead. He knew. Even if by some one in one hundredth millionth chance that he survived, he might just die by blood loss.

But Enji Todoroki was a proud creature, and refused to cower or bow before a child the same age as his youngest son. His traitorous youngest son.

Izuku shrugged, halting and placing one foot forward. He leaned, ready to dash. "Then let's get this over with, shall we?"

It wasn't long. Izuku did have to flee after all. He didn't even bother to immobilize Endeavour, but simply Forced his hands behind his back and leapt at him.

If you have watched Gozilla (2014) you will remember a very gruesome and violent scene where our favorite giant lizard grabs the head of a MUTO, and uses what I think is a sort of plasma blast down its throat to burn its head off of its body. If you haven't, he does, and the MUTO, obviously, dies.

This is exactly what Izuku did to Enji, but with his fire breath and it's new amplifier. The jet of flame went from standard red, to yellow, to orange, to a strange purple, before ending on a brilliant blue.

Izuku cut off his flames before he did damage to himself, dropping the charred remains and panting heavily. Smoke billowed around him, coming from the still smoldering corpse and his lungs, making him cough violently. He back-pedaled, cleared the pillar of smoke, and fell backwards onto his bottom.

Izuku sat there, completely stunned. That had been his first actual murder, and his first time using the amplifier with real intent: he had misjudged the effect with both.

His throat was raw and painful and his heart was doing odd painful things in his chest, but he was so dazed that he could barely remember the feeling. How terrifying ... to kill a noble yet cruel man, and to do it with such power. Izuku didn't know what to do with himself.

But there was Tadao pulling him to his feet, and talking him back to reality. When Izuku came back to his senses at least somewhat, he was shaking from head to toe and was giggling lightly from shock and rapidly draining adrenaline. What insanity.

"C'mon!" Tadao urged, pulling Izuku along towards Kurogiri, who was waiting in very annoyed impatience. "We need to leave. They're going to kill each other at this rate!"

And indeed they were. AFO had gotten himself a quirk he called Foretelling from a young and traumatized child a few weeks ago. It allowed him to see future changes in people. He had seen how Tomura would grow into a mighty villain to be feared; how Izuku would figure out Dabi and the two would become as close as brothers; how Izuku would pull Shoto to his side; many of his friends, actually: one Hitoshi Shinso stood put among the rest like a sore thumb, and AFO had found their confrontation to be very interesting indeed.

Of course, the big shock had come when he rose from bed one morning and 'looked' in the mirror. He had long since lost his eyesight, but Fortelling didn't technically need gaze to work: it worked in proximity or the appearance of looking. Facing a mirror activated the quirk without his realizing, and he had seen his own death.

With the amount if people that little boy had passed and waking up everymormimg to look in a mirror, it was no wonder he had been so terrified.

Yes, All For One had entered the field knowing he would die. But standing now in front of All Might revealed something very satisfactory. All Might was to die as well. And thus would end the saga of All For One against One For All.

Except he didn't want it to.

All Might had already passed his quirk onto another in a desperate hope.

Might as well make it fair now.

And so, as Izuku stumbled along being guided by Tadao, he suddenly halted and gasped in shock and pain.

Five black and red , things , were protruding out of his chest.

"It works best and is relatively painless with physical contact, but distance will work as well." AFO calmly explained to a shocked All Might. The hero without thinking moved to save the boy, but AFO's free hand blocked him. "Now now, don't get in the way. You'll only make it more painful for him if you do."

All Might, Tadao, Kurogiri, and hundreds of onlookers watched a single pulse of energy shoot from AFO's hand into Bunny's chest.

The boy screamed: a terrible, high pitched scream of purest agony. Tadao wanted to hold Izuku, but he had been blown away as soon as the extension of AFO's hand had hit the boy, and he didn't dare approach now for the man's warning of making Izuku suffer more. So he watched, two tears tracking down his face in contrast to Izuku's full streams of tears.

A strange green light began to build behind Izuku's goggles, building and building until they shattered forth, the band and empty shell whipping off of his face. The gale force winds blew his hood off as well, leaving Izuku Midoriya exposed to the whole of Japan.

He wasn't a pretty sight. Screaming, choking, and gasping for air so that he could scream again with his eyes glowing a solid green and lighting up his whole face even though his eyes were screwed tightly shut. Tears poured down his face in rivers, dripping off of his chin and soaking into his hoodie.

At last, with one final choke and gasp for air, the torture stopped.

Izuku crumpled. Tadao rushed to him, cradling Izuku's head in his lap. He feverishly checked for a pulse, for there was no sign of life in that pale face. Izuku did indeed have a pulse; it was rapid and throbbing from the experience, but calming, and most certainly there. He breathed a sigh of relief. Tadao cast a hateful glare up at AFO above him, then turned his gaze away, scooped Izuku into his arms, and hurried through the portal Kurogiri had been waiting to open. The man of mist followed, casting one last look back at the man who had once taken care of him as a boy.

He'd always felt he'd owed All For One a debt, and had paid it back in taking care of anything he set for the bartender to do; care for Shigaraki, manage the Nomu, keep the informants and retrievers in check. Now it was goodbye.

He bowed his head, and vanished.

The battle resumed behind him.

Just as AFO had Foretold, the two battling legends would indeed end each other that night. All Might, with the last of his very being, would throw AFO backwards. The force and the angle he had landed in snapped his back in four places and smashed his life machine to bits. He died instantly.

All Might then collapsed, never to rise again.

Far away, Inko Midoriya had fainted from the shock of seeing her only son being tortured and on the side of evil.

Mitsuki Bakugo yelled in frustration and pain at seeing her only brat of a child that she loved so much more than she had ever shown him get dragged back into the villains' clutches once again.

Gran Torino remained kneeling on the ground even though the effects of the boy's quirk had long since ceased. He too was crying.

Mirio Togata watched his mentor fall and not rise. One For All flipped in his chest right alongside his heartbeat as a previous user of his inherited strength died. Meanwhile, in a bedroom far away, Izuku Midoriya tossed and turned as his body tried and failed to reject the awful power of All For One. When it realized it could not remove the awful presence, for it had latched onto Izuku's soul like a poisonous leech, it worked to make room for it. It was a painful process.

Shoto Todoroki had found himself deep in the heart of the villains, fatherless but with his long lost brother holding onto him and explaining everything. Fuyumi and Natsuo had pulled themselves from the television screen, Natsuo having to comfort his crying sister and fighting off tears of his own. Rei Todoroki sat in her hospital room, entirely unaware as she watched her prerecorded nature documentary about butterflies in bliss.

Kirishima, Kaminari, and Momo watched on the street screens in abject horror.

Mia Yanagita was watching with her hands over her mouth.

Ochako Uraraka was sitting still on the couch, crying in silent shock and not even realizing it.

And Hitoshi Shinso? Well, he had crumpled onto the floor in his living room, his hands on his head, blocking out all sound with his hands and his wails, and he cried.

He'd lost his first real friend.

And he didn't even know what to do about it.

A/N.

Wow.

That was a lot in just two days and one chapter. Hehe. I'm kinda proud of myself for this. 5978 words (not including this A/N,) at least four deaths, one betrayal, two inherited powers, and a national shock. Quite a lot for one chapter. O should change my name to "Your Irregular Dose Of Heartbreak" if I keep this up.

Welp. Two things before comments. One, I realize that updates are acting weird. That MAY be because I upload on Moblie, and to test that imma see if I can upload this from my laptop. Maybe that will help. If not (and imma do this to a few PREV chapters too) I will just repeatedly delete then repost chapters, as that seems to at least maybe send put the notifications???? Don't know if the chapters will appear or not.

Two, next chapter will wrap this particular section up and end with the BIG choice for you guys, so if you are reading this bcuz you got a notice that I updated, prepare for that. It also will probably be the last choice. We are probably about 2/3rds through the whole story. Goodness only knows what I'll do once I finish this.

Now comments. I only have two due to the messed up notifications.

Definately Not Red, thank you for that! I love that little encouragement for I keep feeling the DB here isnt as well loved as Cruel as beloved Cruel was. Hope I continue to impress!

AkeenCarter, I have gathered and I belive I have been told this already before, and I am trying to work on it.

Welp hope this incredibly packed chapter has satisfied you all for now. So long Lovies!


	21. Denial, Anger, Bargaining

It took three days for Izuku to wake up. When he did, his throat was raw and sore from his overuse of Breath and from screaming so hard for so long directly afterwards. He was slightly dehydrated, thought he was actually starving from hunger, and had a throbbing headache. Reflexively he reached for Regen to reduce his discomfort, but attempting use of his quirks only sent another spike of pain through his skull, making him yelp. Hissing at the sudden pain, Izuku scrunched up his entire face and felt too tears track down his cheeks.

Tadao entered when he heard Izuku's yelp, bringing with him a bottle of ice cold water and pain relievers. He spent the next two hours nursing Izuku to a point where he could sit up in bed and finally heal himself with Regen. He told of how Shoto had begun to acclimate to his new surroundings and peers and how he almost never left Dabi's side; similarly, Mia had tracked them down and demanded to be let in. This took quite a bit of convincing for right before that, Katsuki had broken free of his makeshift emergency restraints and escaped by blowing a hole through the wall. Shigaraki had been hopping mad, but Mia (with Tadao's and Shoto's help) had talked her way in regardless. Both were under careful watch, and both were asking how Izuku had been doing.

"Everyone will be ecstatic to know you're doing better. Well, maybe not Shig, but when is he ever happy about anything."

Izuku managed a weak huff of a laugh. He spent another half a day sleeping off and on, being visited by his friends or other members of the League, before he finally mustered enough energy to hang out in the main room with the whole party for a few minutes. He didn't do much there: talk a little, eat a little more, convey his trust in Mia and Shoto so Shigaraki would stop looking at them like a wolf, then hobbled back to bed to sleep for another twelve hours.

Two days later, he was back at peak energy. Shoto and Mia had been accepted by most of the members and things were looking bright; fascinatingly, Mia spent a lot of time personally investigating all the members, and Izuku had to explain that she was a planner by nature and was almost obsessive with knowing everything there was to know about potential "playing cards". She got off splendidly with Twice, no matter which of his many personalities and sides was dominating that day. He realized she liked to listen to what he had to say, and stuck to her like glue. It did not seem that Mia minded having a split personality bodyguard in the slightest. She was as proud of herself as ever. Stain had checked in with Izuku twice as well, making sure his little asset had come up with an answer and that he was well; he may have been rough on the kid, but he wasn't heartless.

Another week passed and the old members didn't even look twice when passing Mia or Shoto in the hallway.

Then there was the attack. It was the mass decision that U.A. high school had been in business long enough. That weekend (when no students of faculty members were present, out of constant pressure from the three school children) Izuku was teleported right outside the doors. He breathed deeply. With the simple push and pull nature of Force, he began to rise. He wasn't in his Bunny costume. There was no need to hide anymore. Instead he was in a tailored suit, given to him through a connection Mia had. There were a few straggling news reporters and journalists hanging around outside the building walls and they gasped and whipped their cameras and phones up to point at Izuku. Cars in the street stopped. Pedestrians on the sidewalks stopped. It just so happened that a news helicopter was flying overhead, and it too stopped its track of the city to watch and broadcast.

Izuku continued to rise farther and farther up, gaining speed until he hovered a hundred meters above the middle above the building.

Izuku breathed deeply.

He raised his hand.

When AFO had given him the All-For-One quirk, he in turn parted with three quirks he either wanted Izuku to posses or didn't have the time to detangle from AFO. Two of these were minor amplification quirks: the kind that are entirely useless to the user, but can be used to enhance another's performance. By themselves it wasn't much, but together with his natural power ...

The ground began to rumble. A mighty crack appeared along one of U.A.'s front structures, chunks of the building flying up and above Midoriya's head: another earth shattering crack: another round of chunks.

It was then that the small little people began to realize that they were in danger by proximity. They began to scream and run away, leaving behind only the helicopter. Even it was beginning to back away, and smartly too, unless the people inside wanted to be on the receiving end of flyaway chunks of school.

Izuku began to grunt under the weight of the boulders. He rose higher still, in blatant defiance of his weak body to show that he now had the power to do this (for this is not a physical form of effort.) Chunk after chunk flew into the air above his head, and he tilted his face upwards to see. Though he didn't know, his now glowing eyes had turned a solid shade of green. The helicopter saw. The helicopter had captured everything Izuku had done. Every TV was showing Izuku: every phone. There would never be any doubt that Izuku was a villain.

When only rubble and foundations remained, Izuku latched to the mass of ruin above his head as a center of gravity. He rotated himself above the rubble, hand still raised.

With one swift movement, the hand was released from the claw form it had taken.

The rubble fell to the earth.

Nothing remained of U.A. high school.

Izuku panted from the strain and rush of adrenaline that had only moments before been surging through his body. His eyes were wide and alight with power and glee. Never before had he felt so powerful; he could barely even remember the nightmare of his childhood, back when he was so pitiful and weak. He slowly lowered to the ground.

The helicopter far above focused in on him. It seemed as if the whole world was holding its breath for what he would do next.

He bent his knees and, in one explosive jump, Izuku seemingly dissapeared as the sound of sirens reached his ears.

\-- at the Midoriya household --

Inko had not been doing well.

How can anyone do well when their only son was that terrible villain on screen? Their precious baby boy?

The first few days since had been filled with too many news reporters visits, police visits, well wisher visits, and tears. At first she let them in. By the end of the week her doors were closed to everyone, except for Mitsuki: sometimes. She didn't want company. She wanted her son. She wanted to know why he had done this, why he hadn't gone to her?

'But didn't he? All those years ago? Talking about how he didn't like school, how he was hated? Bullied? Was talking to the school board and choosing to belive it was merely rowdy childsplay really enough?'

Already she had lost weight in an unhealthy amount. Inko had been trying to eat as she always had, but she didn't have the stomach, and even her usually rich and healthy(ish) food held no meaning to her; and when you have thrown up *his* favorite dish for the second time, you really want nothing more than butter-less toast and water.

There were tissues scattered everywhere. She had stopped taking out the trash.

There was always a throw blanket around her shoulders. The smallest draft made her shiver.

She was probably sick. She didn't go to the doctor.

Dishes were piled up in the sink. They seemed too heavy anymore.

She sat slumped against the wall in the hallway, her blanket bunched up around her shoulders, her head in her hands. She wanted her son.

But when there was a gentle tapping at the window, she didn't look up. It was a bird. Nothing more. The tapping came again. She pretended she didn't hear the muffled voice. Inko pulled the blanket tighter. "Go away," she murmured.

The window clicked. She startled, but didn't raise her head.

There was a 'chshhhhhhhh' as the window slid open. So she was being robbed now.

Wonderful.

She didn't raise her head.

There were small, soft, tentative footsteps. The intruder knelt in front of her, touching her wrist. She twitched it off. "Go away," she repeated.

All was silent for a moment.

"...Do you hate me?"

She knew that voice. She knew why it sounded the way it did right now: he was fearful she was upset with him. And the 'him'...

Inko looked up into the bright and teary eyes of her son. He had dust on himself, and there were a few nicks on his face, but that was the face of her son. He was in a formal suit, but underneath that suit was the body of who she had wanted to see more than anyone else in the whole entire forgotten world. She leapt forward, crushing him in a hug. "Izuku!" She cried. Oh she cried as only a mother can. Oh her precious boy was here, right in front of her, he had come for her. Izuku hugged her back, bursting into his own tears in reaction. He could never see his mother cry without crying himself.

They stayed there for a solid minute, holding each other and waiting for the flood of tears to stop. One minute turned to two, before she finally detached herself from her son. Inko held him at arms length and asked one question.

"Why?"

Izuku answered. He told her everything. Not one excuse did he make up, nor some way to shift the blame to someone else. He claimed his actions and choices for his own. He explained in newer detail how all of his years in school had been utter torture. He had begun to hate himself for being born quirkless, but then Tadao had come along and shown him the worth in him. Izuku had latched onto him for comfort, guidance, and emotional stability, instead of confiding in his mother. When Tadao fell, so did Izuku. When Tadao was approached for his power, Izuku offered his services along side him as an analyst and strategist. When Tadao joined the League, so did Izuku.

What Tadao did, Izuku followed right behind.

But when Izuku was offered a chance at power, a quirk, he couldnt resist. Quirk after quirk fell into his possession, and he loved it more and more. Even now he could feel AFO swirling in his chest like a malevolent dragon, pawing and clawing to be let out, to take another's power. It was the type to thrist for power, and reabsorbing Izuku's quirks into itself hadn't been enough.

The League members were like family to him now. But no one could ever replace his mother.

His eyes welled up with tears again. "Oh Mom..." his voice trailed off and he held her once again. Her face contorted in guilt. She had let him down all these years, and he had never once said anything.

Inko rubbed circles in his back, calming him down. His tale had made her come to a decision. Now all she had to do was see it out.

"Izuku?" She asked. At his responding noise, Inko continued. "I - I have failed you all these years." She spoke over his sounds of protest and held Izuku to her as he tried to pull away. "No. Let me finish. I have. I always thought what you would tell me when you were little was just harmless childsplay. I see I was wrong. But Izuku," here she allowed hiknto pull away from her shoulder. They looked each other in the eye. "I want to be there for you from now on."

His eyes widened and he gasped. "Mom..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. He had come to ease a guilty conscience, to at least have her know why he was doing what he was, and yet ...

"I won't follow you in your actions but - oh dear, this is hard to describe - allow me to be there for you."

Izuku's cry of joy and crushing hug was answer enough for her.

\-- elsewhere, not long after --

Ochako had snuck out by herself. She knew it wasn't smart but she couldn't keep to her room any longer. Somewhere deep inside her, it was as if she knew she had to; as if she had made a meeting with someone here at this old park.

Uraraka sat on a bench and held her head in her hands.

She of course knew that whatever amount of pain she was feeling, Shinso was feeling it a hundred times over. She had belived that Mia had as well, but her disappearance said otherwise. They were Izuku's closest friends. He had given so much into them, even into Ochako herself. He had always had a smile ready for her, a cheer, and a four fingered high five or friendly bump. Izuku had always said how amazing she was, and how happy he was to consider her a great friend.

Had he just been buttering her up to convince her to join him?

Her? A villain? She wanted to protect her family, to provide for them! She wanted them safe and happy! She ... she just couldn't!

Someone sat down next to her. She recognized his shoes: even in a formal suit he still wore those same red shoes. Uraraka didn't look up.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." She snapped. Ochako wasn't sure why she was so suddenly angry, but she was. A small part of her felt guilty at the harsh words, but she smothered it.

"Yeah probably." She tried to ignore how she had heard him flinch at her words. Silence fell for another few moments. "I'm sorry anyway."

She sighed and lifted her head to the sky. She still didn't look at him. "Why are you sorry? I thought villains were never sorry. Trying to guilt trip me?"

"No!" He sounded aghast and hurt and she tried not to flinch. Why was she acting this way? It wasn't like her at all. "I-" He seemed at a loss for words. His voice betrayed that he was on the verge of tears.

He stood from the bench. 'There. You happy now? He's leaving. You've won. Whatever.'

But he didn't leave. He paced before her, hands in a tent over his nose and mouth, searching for words.

She still didn't look at him.

At last he spoke. "I never became your friend to make you into a villain." At last she lowered her gaze from the heavens and looked him square in the face. Izuku looked particularly distraught, and his eyes were red from having cried not long ago; Uraraka regretted locking eyes with him and immediately looked away, her chest tightening. "When I became friends with you it was because you were my friend first." Izuku took a step closer. "When you were so kind to me ... it was one of the first times, if not THE first time, that someone my age had done that."

"How long." She spat.

"W- what?"

"How long have you been a villain."

Izuku was silent. He started fiddling with his thumbs. "About a year," he said quietly.

"Infiltrating U.A.?"

"Yes."

Silence fell once again. Two tears tracked down her face and splashed on the dirt below.

"It's all going to turn to insanity from here." He said, taking another step towards her.

"I know. U.A. is gone. All Might is gone. Endeavour. Others." Uraraka was muttering now, but there was no other sound than their voices so Izuku could still hear her. "No one real is left to protect us. The villains won."

Izuku resisted the urge to explain how All Might and Endeavour were the two biggest fakes of them all. "I know." He was doing a bad job at this. Explaining the situation to his mother had been so much easier: all that had been required for that was the plain truth, for he not expected her to want to support him. Uraraka was being so much harder because of his cursed emotions tying his tounge in a knot and his deep, deep, DEEP want for her to join him. There was nothing left for the heroes. Soon there would be nothing left of them.

But he wanted her safe. He wanted her with him.

Izuku walked the last few steps and knelt before her.

"You realize there is nothing left for the heroes." Her face turned bitter. "You're right, they can't protect you. They never really have." His heart was beating an insane war beat against his chest, pounding in his ears. He reached forward and held her cheek: she didn't shake him off as he tilted her head to look at him. "But you are my friend. My best friend. (honestly, you're quite a bit more...)" that last part was a hurried embarrassed mumble before he shook himself and returned to seriousness. "'Chako, I - I want to help you, to keep you safe. It - if - you'll become a target what with your proximity to me during school. You'll be in danger." She turned her head away from him, more tears falling down her face. "Ochako," he spoke in despair, turning her head back towards him. She jerked it to the other side, so he held her other cheek with his other hand and gently held her to look at him. "Please..."

"I can care for myself. After all, I was trained in the heroics department. Sure, there's room for improvement, but I can handle myself."

He smiled a sad, knowing smile. "Oh I know you can fight. I remember your fight against Kacchan vividly. But there are so many other ways to hurt. When people realize that they can't hurt you, who do you think they'll go to?"

Her eyes widened. "no..."

Izuku felt guilt rising up in his chest. He hadn't wanted to bring up her parents, but it was true. She could stand so much, be so strong, but her parents were her stumbling block, and if they were harmed she would fall to pieces and Izuku couldn't, simply could not, see her like that. He didn't want to seem as though he was twisting her arm by holding her parents' safety above her head, but he wanted her happy and healthy. By extension that meant them being happy and healthy. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, and told her as such.

Ochako had begun to cry in earnest. She knew he was right. Now that he had mentioned it she could see her parents being hounded by the media, robbers, killers, and, worst of all, the common people; she had seen pedestrian mobs before, outside of the houses of heroes who had been exposed for scandal or criminal activity: bricks, stones, eggs, paint, filthy words, angry faces, and, terrifyingly, weapons. If heroes could come under such treatment that commoners were wielding kitchen knives outside their front doors, how much more than could one of the commoners own?

And yet ...

"I don't want to be a villain," She sobbed. She didn't want to stoop so low as to fall to villainy to protect her family. If she did then she wouldn't be any better than the heroes who had done the same, for she had been an aspiring hero ever since she was young. Izuku shushed her urgently, wiping away her tears. He froze when she laid one hand over his, keeping one finger lifted so as to not activate her quirk. "I... I don't want - I ... that would - that would be just as bad."

Izuku was crying once again. Was it simply ingrained into him to cry whenever anyone else does? "You don't have to!" He quickly reassured, taking back one hand to wipe at his own face. "Just, please, let me protect you ... I want to know you're safe ... please."

She was still for a moment, considering the option. Protection. She wouldn't have to stoop to lawlessness, murder, criminal activity: she really wasn't being forced to accept: she wasn't being forced to break her own code of morals: she was simply being thrown a lifeline of safety for her and her parents.

Slowly, carefully, Uraraka nodded. "Keep them safe," she whispered.

Izuku let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The two began to chuckle from the relief of the tension, still holding each other close. They stayed there for a moment.

Izuku walked her most of the way to her home, walking side by side. He didn't want to leave her, but she insisted that her parents couldn't see him. He sighed and turned to leave, lifting a hand to wave farewell. She stopped him and quickly pulled him forward in a brief and awkward hug. With one whisper of "thank you" and a cheery wave and "goodbye" she was gone from his sight.

As she walked away, Uraraka was desperately trying to fan away the redness in her face. That hug had been a rush of the moment sort of thing: she had been half tempted to kiss him on the cheek as she had at the sports festival, but she wasn't filled with the same rush of adrenaline as she had been then; their relationship might have been restored, but there was still a gap between them. But as she hurried home, she entertained the idea that maybe, just maybe, they could be as close or closer than they had been before.

"My best friend. (honestly, quite a bit more...)"

Izuku stood rooted to the spot.

His face was a solid beet red in color.

His heart and resumed the same throbbing as before, making him feel light in the head. Izuku stumbled to the wall and covered his mouth and nose again.

They were friends again. She had even hugged him!

It was quite some time before he calmed down enough to move on to his last objective, and this one ... well, Izuku had no idea how this one would go. It was sunset when he set out. Sunset had turned to dusk when he reached his last goal. Emotionally saturated nerves turned to trepidation as he reached the dark two level home. Izuku sat on a rooftop a few buildings away, fighting within himself.

Should he go? Should he not? Should he go? Should he not?!

Dusk turned to night before he moved again.

Izuku perched on the windowsill, took a deep breath, and knocked. The curtain was open. Who he was trying to reach was curled up on his bed, arms wrapped firmly around his head, swallowed in a thick comforter despite the warm weather. Izuku knocked again, more firmly this time. The mound shifted, but did not rise.

Was everyone going to act this way? Did he have to initiate everything? Izuku chewed his lip in worry.

He didn't want to break into the house (breaking into his own was another matter as his mother had never given him a home key,) but ...

It wasn't like he could put this off.

With Force, he unlocked the window. The mound twitched again, but still did not lift its head. Removing the screen and sliding the window open, Izuku slipped inside.

The mound helpfully pulled its feet closer to itself, whether out of begrudging curtousy or to stay away from him, Izuku couldn't tell. He say down cross legged on the comfortable bed.

"We need to talk Shinso."

A/N

Hehehehehooo.

Well lookie here. We have Mama Midoriya on the sidelines to be there for her baby and Ochako under his care. I was originally going to have Ochako go full villainy like Shoto and and Mia, but it just doesn't seem realistic for her in my opinion. Rather, instead, I'm thinking of having her go vigilante, sortve like Stain (and I might just just have her train under him for a bit) but instead of attacking heroes, she's attacking low time villains in protection of the civilians that cannot protect themselves. At her heart she is still a hero.

I tried my best to make sure that I wrote them how it is logical for people to react to this situation. Inko feels she has let her son down, and wants to support him. She won't have a hand in his villainous acts, but she wants Izuku to know she will be there for him. Ochako was deeply hurt by Izuku's betrayal, but she still wants to trust him. Above all, she wants her parents happy and safe, and she can tell Izuku is the next big power; if anyone can keep them safe, its him. DekUravity is still going to happen, and it will be something sweet on the side (usually consisting of Izuku needing an emotional break and spending time with her.)

Now, concerning that bomb of an ending. This is the big decision of the story. The way I see it, there are three choices for Shinso: one, he remains true to his goal of heroism, and either enters another school of his hero license or goes vigilante like Ochako: two he goes true neutral, neither a hero nor a villain: three, he he does go down the villainous route and stays by Izuku's side. Each of these are so tempting and have so many nice possibilities. For starters, neutral or villain will lead to the ultimate brOTP and ShinMia, while hero/vigilante will not. However, hero/vigilante will hold the most feels and most likely keep Shin in contact with Ochako and therefore distant contact with Izu and Mia, highlighting the chasm that would be between them.

See my predicament? They each have such wonderful ways to allow me to be evil and its harrddddd.

Of course it won't change then end of the story, whichever one decided on. Heheh.

Now, comments!

Tododeku26 and Deffinately Not Red, glad to know you two are enjoying my story so much! It is a real joy to get a comment of how much people enjoy my writing. (And as to 'I'm not crying, you're crying', I'm really not sweetheart ;P )

Welp, that's all! Choose wisely and so long Lovies!

P.S. we're probably about 2/3rds to 3/4ths through this story! Then it's on to a story that isnt about villainy! Ish. (Until I think of more villainy)


	22. Depression, Acceptance

"We need to talk Shinso."

Shinso didn't respond.

Izuku sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Shinso please don't ignore me." The teen's decision of continuing to ignore Izuku clearly said 'make me'. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least let me explain myself -"

Shinso suddenly shot upwards, blanket flying off. He grabbed Izuku by the shoulder and locked him in his iron hard gaze. "Explain?!" He spat out the word. It was hard to feel justified at the look of fear and hurt in Izuku's eyes, and it took everything Shinso had not to flinch. "And what, pray tell, is there to 'EXPLAIN'. You're a villain, the enemy! A lying tricking thief!"

Izuku flinched backwards with such force as to actually fall off of Shinso's bed. He reflexively caught himself with Force, but then flinched at the use and fell anyway. Shinso saw and his scowl deepened in anger. Crawling over he glared down at Izuku sprawled on the floor. However, he seemed to be waiting for Izuku to respond, and remained silent. The villain scrambled to his feet, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay as he stood to face his enraged friend. "Please just - please let me talk ..."

"If all you're going to do is beg and say we need to talk you might as well leave." Shinso's voice was unstable with pent up emotions.

He couldn't belive his luck. Who he had believed was his first real friend, the first person to see him for who he was and not his cursed quirk, to actively be his friend and almost idolize his power was a villain. The exact opposite of who Shinso wanted to be. A friend. A liar.

Izuku's whole face contorted in a mix of anger and hurt. "Fine. Fine! I - I-" He bit his lip and choked down a scream, pulling at his hair. Shinso darted back under his covers. It took several deep breaths for Izuku to calm down. Steepling his fingers over his mouth as he had done with Uraraka only minutes before, he let out a snort and sat back down onto the bed. Both remained silent for a long minute. Both felt a chasm between them that they had never known before. All their friendship they had been inseparable.

Now they couldn't even speak to each other.

Another minute passed

At last Izuku finally spoke. "Nothing I say will convince you that everything I did wasn't an attempt to lure you to my side, will it?"

"Not if I have any say."

"Ok then."

Izuku leaned back against the wall in defeat, hands falling uselessly by his sides. With no more reason to be strong, the tears came; not in heaving sobs or ugly rivers as he was accustomed too, but rather empty emotionless falling.

So that was it.

Shinso wouldn't even speak with him.

His best friend was gone.

Light, unstable laughter began to fill the room. "I honestly don't know what I expected to happen."

Curious, Shinso poked his head out from underneath his blanket. Izuku looked utterly defeated; his head leaning back against the wall, tears welling up in his eyes. Another shaky laugh rattled him from head to toe. The boy looked ... different. There was a strangeness to him that Shinso had never seen before, or maybe had never paid attention to. Despite the limitless amount of power Izuku could now hold, consume, and dish out, he was still a lonely kid who loved his friends too dearly. Shinso had made it clear that he did not want any further contact with Izuku, yet he remained.

Shinso blinked long and hard. He realized that his refusal of Izuku's explanation and company was hitting the boy as hard as his betrayal of Shinso's ideals had hit him.

He huffed in disdain. "We're a mess aren't we."

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Who else is with you?"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat with extreme difficulty. "Well, Shoto as you know, and ... uh ... Mia. She was unexpected, but she came herself and refused to leave." Shinso looked away. So he was right. Mia's disappearance was because she had left to join Izuku. He felt his face go hot and his throat begin to close and burn. "And my mother in a way. She wants to support me: not be a villain herself, but be there for me."

There was a moment's pause as Shinso processed this all. "Ochako?"

Izuku blushed. "Again, not a villain, but I've taken her and her family under my protection. I don't want to see them come to ruin because of me."

"Cheery."

"Yeah."

"Anyone else?"

"Not that I know of."

Silence reigned once more between them. It was strained, the tension between the two stretching the silence into a thin and fragile line. It was as if it would shatter if one breathed too hard.

Eventually Izuku rolled his head to the side and looked at Shinso. The boy had copied Izuku's pose and was sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest, leaning his head on the wall. He was calmer and more collected now than when Izuku had first entered. If Izuku hadn't known better he would have said Shinso was sleeping what with his stillness and given that his eyes were closed and he was swallowed up in a blanket.

"What are you going to do now?" Shinso rolled his head to look back at Izuku. "I mean, UA is gone. I'm afraid it's my fault, but I don't think any other hero schools will take you."

Shinso slowly looked away, the question consuming his thoughts. He hadn't thought of that. All that had been on his mind was Izuku's betrayal, but that had been set aside for now and he had to think of the direct future. "I don't know yet; hopefully it's something good."

Izuku gave a huff of laughter. "Heh- 'Chako said something similar. You and she both still want to be heroes that much huh?"

"Kinda." Shinso shrugged, picking at his nails. "I mean, I think Heroism is a little out of the question right now, given that villains are on the rise and the heroes' standing in society is rapidly decreasing." Izuku scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "But ... I can't just give up on a lifelong dream so quickly. That's just not how it works!"

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Izuku agreed. "It took me a few months personally."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that you used to want to be a hero too, back when you were actually quirkless."

"Yeah," Izuku sighed heavily, checking his watch. It was late. He was tired. Izuku closed his eyes and squeezed the shut as if to deny the reality of the situation. Of course, this didn't work.

"Shinso ...?"

"... yeah?"

" . . . I'm going to miss you."

Shinso didn't respond for several seconds.

" . . . Yeah. I'm going to miss you too."

Izuku threw caution and boundaries to the wind, leaning forward and hugging Shinso fiercely. The boy froze up for a second. Two weeks ago he would have returned the hug without a second thought, Izuku having been one of the few people he let into his personal space. Now ...

Shinso sighed, hugging Izuku back.

He really was going to miss Izuku. He had been Shinso's first real friend. He had looked past the potential villain nature of Brainwash and saw Shinso for who he really was. He had done his best to be Shinso's friend and ally.

Now they were saying goodbye.

Izuku reopened the window. Crouching on the windowsill, he hesitated and turned back to Shinso. "I promise, that I never did anything with the intent of poisoning you to join me. I just wanted to be your friend."

Shinso smiled. It was weak and still sad, but it was a smile. "Take care you filthy git."

Izuku chuckled. "Same to you, however you decide to do good in this world."

And with that, he was gone.

Shinso's smile dissapeared as quickly as it had come.

That was it. Both of his friends were gone now. Both had turned to villainy and now he would most likely see neither of them ever again. He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

He was going to miss them.

Elsewhere Izuku and Mia were in the same emotional slump at the thought of possibly being separated from Shinso for the rest of their lives.

"We can never see him again? But ... I mean ... you're going to keep seeing Ockako, right?"

"'Raka is different." Izuku didn't even try to hide his blush; Mia had long since known that Izuku was crushing on her badly (even if he himself did not know). "She's under our protection. Shinso wants nothing to do with us ... with our side. At the very least I don't think we can really seek him out."

Mia set her jaw, standing up from her bar stool. "Not for me."

Izuku looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean? Why not for you?"

She pointed a finger at Izuku. "I'm technically not a real villain, am I? I'm just a manager and strategist. And so help me, but it will be the day I die before I stop doing my best to keep up contact with Shinso. You may not be able to, but most certainly can."

Izuku looked up at her. Slowly he cracked a smile. "Y'know what Mia? Yeah. That sounds wonderful."

She beamed down at him, and hopped back into her bar stool. "Now, what's our next move?"

Izuku pulled out a folder from his bag laying on the counter. He flipped it open, scattering pictures across the counter. "Shigaraki is going after a Yakuza gang, The Eight Precepts of Death. You and I have some studying to do."

A/N

HOLY TOLEDO THIS TOOK SO LONG

WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG

I DONT KNOW

Actually I kinda do. I got sucked back into the Gravity Falls insanity once again and went off on a writing spree. I now have three fics waiting to be written/published. Two I have started (one I began ages back and am rewriting, one is new and a shipfic (I am MaBill trash),) the third is a brand new story concept started recently with nothing actually written and a vague idea of what I want. So as soon as I finish DB here (and that will not be long now) I'm basically going to go on a posting spree. Dabi redemption will go up, two maybe three GF fics will arise, and I'll be drowning in the works. Yay.

Now, in terms of the poll last chapter, by the time I am finishing this, I only got one vote; that was from netapel, who voted Shinso going vigilante. So here we are! He isn't going to actively oppose Izuku and Co, but maybe will occasionally take out a lackey for theirs or something. In replacement of your suggestion of "I can't trust others so I will be the one to take you down", it will more likely be along the lines of "I trusted someone and was betrayed, so I will be someone the common people can trust." Gang busting, interfering with street violence, sticking his nose where it doesn't belong: basically anything that opposes or threatens the common people is gon get targeted by this boy. This contrasts with Ochako, who will be training under Stain and be a much more neutral force. Shinso is breaking the law by using unregulated quirk use for good, Ochako will be using it for whatever she thinks is right. Is there a hero she doesn't like? She won't kill him/her, but they won't be in action any longer. A gang cheat her of a deal? Bye bye them.

Now, other comments!

MIKE202303, hmmm. That's not very helpful.

CadB, YOU LIVE. ITS BEEN LIKE FOUR CHAPTERS AND YET YOU LIVE.

I've already addressed netapel, so that wraps up everything.

(Also, even though I said if he went vigilante ShinMia probably wouldn't happen, but I'm retconning that. It'll be small and due to circumstances its not like they'll ever really date, but they do have quite the thing for each other.)

So long Lovies!


	23. Mastery

This was proving to be an interesting battle. Izuku had hoped that dealing with Chisaki wouldn't have ended with violence, but in the end he didn't care. Kai was a filthy man. His death would mean one less opponent in the competition. The league had originally been in the heat of the battle, fighting off Kai's men and the lawful forces, but Izuku had made the order to retreat and watch from a distance for the time being. Their newer members were unaccustomed to the flurry of true battle and he was curious as to which side would come out on top: Eight Precepts, or heroes?

His eye was trained on that Mirio character more than anyone. He should have guessed All Might had pawned off his quirk first on the chance he got. But clearly it was recent. Mirio had taken severe damage from the quirk and seemed to hold little to no knowledge about it.

Izuku smirked behind a fist. Shoto looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He was clad in a black and grey combat suit with the same properties as his mick hero costume. "Aren't you going to take his quirk? It seems pretty handy."

Izuku shook his head. He still wore his old Bunny costume, but now with the hood down and without goggles as there was no need to hide any longer; he was thinking of switching to a suit, as AFO had. "No, that would end the fight too quickly. Plus I require neither of his quirks."

Shoto opened his mouth to question what Izuku had just said, then shut it again. Somethings simply weren't important.

It wasn't much longer before Mirio had been killed. He had done shocking damage to Chisaki, but the man still stood. He was weary and half dead, but still alive; yet with one touch, he was healed entirely.

Izuku narrowed his eyes. So brute force wouldn't work huh? He rose to his feet, his fellow members following suit. With a snap of his fingers they all felt their quirks buff in power and their bodies surge with energy. "Get me an opening and I will take care of him. Kurogiri and I will make sure he can't touch and kill you. Go."

With cries of joy and exhilaration the League members leapt off of the building they sat on and charged Kai. Izuku sat back with Giri and Shigaraki, faithfully pulling and pushing his friends and teammates out of harm's way while he waited for an opening. Kai was getting frustrated that he couldn't land any serious blows. Shigaraki was getting impatient that the whole ordeal was taking so long.

Izuku was patient. He'd waited longer for less.

His moment came.

Izuku leapt forward, propelled by Force, and reached a hand out. His palm slammed into Kai's chest and the two went flying into a wall. A surge of energy coursed through Chisaki at an unimaginable level, immediately knocking him out and shattering the landscape he had bent to his will with his quirk. Smirking, Izuku held his hand over Chisaki's chest before five razor sharp projectiles extended from his fingers into the man's chest. Izuku's eyes flashed green and extensions receded.

He took in a gasp of air at the exhilarating rush of his first stolen quirk. He looked at his hand in wonder.

Now that was something.

He dragged his gaze back down to the unconscious and defenseless man. "What do you say Shigaraki? Kill him or leave him for when the lawful forces return?"

"Kill the pest."

Izuku smirked. He leveled his palm back down to Kai, found a pinprick to place pressure onto with Force, and watched the man's head explode from the force of a bull elephant's weight.

And so was the end of the Eight Precpts of Death.

After this the party splintered off. Some went back to base, others, such as Izuku, Tadao, Toga, and Giri branched off to explore Kai's home base fully. Izuku sensed there was something he was missing.

Once at the ruins, Izuku went off on his own. AFO was acting strangely; Izuku had learned it was almost sentient in nature, and often alerted him of powerful or useful quirks; this was the first time it actively led him to a quirk.

The power of this quirk Izuku was being drawn to rivaled even Overhaul, and even more deadly despite its simplicity.

And yet, it resided in the body of a young and frail little child.

\-- a day later, elsewhere --

Shinso kicked a pebble in his path. He was still in a depressed funk of sorts, but the weeks had softened the hurt. The main thing now was the emptiness inside; not only had he lost his closest friend, he'd lost the only purpose that had driven him through his entire life until this point.

He didn't know what to do. Sure, the temporary job he had taken at the cafe down the street was nice, but it wasn't filling like the promise of Heroism had been. It didn't help that everyone was closed off to him what with his previous proximity to Izuku.

He sighed.

He honestly missed Izuku.

Regardless, he shrugged and began heading his way back home. He liked to walk to and from work; he wasn't afraid of being harmed. He almost welcomed the danger in fact. Shinso was still in the training program Izuku had put him through to help his chances in the festival, and he was still slowly building muscle. Most people now-a-days were paying better attention to their physical strength. With dwindling reliance on Heroic forces, people were beginning to take matters into their own hands. A fight could help him relive some tension and stress.

Shinso froze as a scuffle and yelp reached his ears. He felt his blood grow warm; this was conveniently timed for his train of thought. Watching pedestrians glance into an alleyway then scurry past, Shinso picked up his pace. He looked into the aforementioned nook.

A man and tiny woman were fighting over a purse. She was in tears, clinging to it and pleading that it was all she had.

"What's going on here?"

The robber and woman whipped around to face the entrance. He pulled out a switchblade and angrily pointed it at Shinso. "STAY OUTTA - ..."

The switch blade clattered on the ground and the woman found her purse free as the man went slack and glassy eyed. Shinso smirked. Giving the lady a hand as she left in a flurry, he turned to the would be robber. "Now you will stay out of hers and others' business and turn yourself in with a full confession. Get going." At the last bitter and strongly spoken words, the man turned in a daze and walked zombie-like out and to the police.

Shinso nodded, feeling better already. He moved to leave himself.

"You handled that well." Shinso whipped his head upwards, eyes locking on a crouched form above him. The figure patted the space beside. "C'mon up. I haven't talked to you in a while Shinsy."

He put his hands on his hips and shook his head, a welcoming smirk growing on his face. "Ochako Uraraka, as I live and breathe."

"Aww, how'd you know?" She whined as he scaled the building with ease. "I thought I covered myself up pretty well." She had indeed, with a heavy combat jacket over her torso and a cold mask over her face. Her dark grey pants were tucked into construction work boots. Her hood was up, covering her hair and most of her face, and there was a sewn on short cape at her shoulders that reached to the end of her shoulder blades then slowly tapered to an end along her back bone all the way to the top of her waist.

"I'd recognize your voice anywhere 'Koko, and only one person calls me "Shinsy'."

She laughed and shrugged. "Well, can't argue with that."

They sat comfortably, exchanging pleasantries and inquiring about the other's families. The niceties couldn't last long. Eventually the only topic left was the one that they both knew probably shouldn't be brought up.

Shinso brought it up anyway.

"Did'ja join him?"

Ochako hesitated a moment. Izuku had told her how Shinso had rejected his offer, and she didn't want to seem selfish or weak for living under his protection. "... no. It was tempting, but I couldn't. He's instead... uh ... making sure we're - me and my parents I mean - not being targeted by any gangs or what not."

"I see." Shinso pointed a finger at her get-up. "What's with the new look then? And why are you skulking about on rooftops?" Uraraka blushed and looked away. "Ochako?"

She sighed. "I ... met a fighter. Someone who is one neither side of the law. He does what he believes is best by using villainous methods, mainly murder and crippling wounds. His ideas are toxic and intoxicating to say the least. Of course I'll never take a life, but I still want to help people ... want to do some good." She took a deep breath through her nose, turning back to face him. "He's teaching me to fight in ways ... in ways that UA never would have."

Shinso blinked slowly. He turned his head away. "So... you're a vigilante? Can't belive I hadn't thought of that."

"You're not upset?"

"Nah." He shrugged. "Honestly, if I may be blunt. I may just take a leaf out of your book."

Uraraka smiled and bumped his shoulder. "Wanna few pointers?"

"Eh. Why not." He just kept feeling better and better.

\-- a day later, back with Izuku --

Izuku walked into the temporary hideout. They still had yet to find a proper place to call home, but it wouldn't be long now before that was settled. In the meantime, this small abandoned apartment building would suffice.

As he walked into the dining hall turned conference room, Izuku waved to his friends but didn't stay to chat. He had a gift to give.

He walked up the stairs, to the second level, down the first hallway, fifth door on the left. This was only the third day of visiting this room, but Izuku felt as though he had been walking to it for months. He hesitated outside the door. He could hear Tadao's voice from inside, laughing quietly and singing along to children's music. It was nice to hear, so Izuku let himself enjoy it for a moment before knocking.

He walked in without waiting to be allowed.

Tadao and Eri turned to him, both faces lighting upon seeing who it was. Tadao held a paint roller in one hand and was in the process of redecorating the apartment with more color and scenery. Eri was cross legged on a couch, with her hair tied back in a braid and a coloring book in her lap. There was a can of light blue paint on the floor next to several smaller bottles of various paints and brushes. Eri was too small to be by herself, so Tadao had been sharing the apartment with her. A speaker was playing children's music.

"Oh hey bro! How'd that errand you left to do go?"

Izuku grinned, shrugging off his backpack and setting on the ground by the door. With Force he pulled the couch Eri sat on away from the wall so Tadao could apply a layer there. She giggled in surprise. "Good. I see you've knocked out a good portion of the redecorating while I was gone."

"Yep. Could use a break though." Tad sat the paint roller down on a piece of plastic and stretched. His arms were sore from three hours of work.

"Convenient. I need to speak with Eri, preferably alone." The two looked at Izuku quizzically. "Please."

After a moment Tadao shrugged indifferently. "Alright. I'll probably be gone for an hour or so. Want me to pick up some food for the both of you?" They accepted his offer, telling their preference, and he moved to pack up his supplies. Ruffling Eri's and Izuku's hair he left with a final "stay outta trouble you two."

"He is really nice," Eri whispered. She - as they had learned - didn't talk much, or very loudly. But none of them could blame her for being withdrawn, given how she had been raised up until this point.

Izuku nodded, pulling his bag over from the door with Force. "Tadao? Yeah, he's something else for sure. I got you something." He pulled out a paper bag of pastries. "These are some of my favorites, so I thought I would get some for you too." Eri's face lit up and she happily reached for the sweet Izuku handed her. She took a large bite.

"It's really tasty!"

Izuku chuckled at her childish glee. It was if this was the first time she had ever really been given a sweet treat for no reason, if ever. His smile faded at the thought. He had work to do; he wasn't here just to give away deserts. Izuku set the bag onto the counter with a push of Force. "Eri?" She hummed and looked up from her half finished dessert. "Remember what I had promised you the night I had first taken you in?"

She nodded slowly. He had been so very kind to her; she was given proper clothing, tasty food, and a bed; there were no surgical masks and no experiments, and there were so few rules. She could go almost anywhere she wanted, even though she mostly stayed in the apartment that Tadao shared with her. Tadao was so very nice too; he had bonded to her instantly and called her his little sister. She liked Tadao; and Izuku, for he was the one that found her. She had been in the extracting room, and he had instantly healed her of her wounds. Izuku had told her that Father would never come back to harm her. Eri belived him. Izuku told her that he would take her away, and help her. Eri belived him.

Izuku sighed. This was hard to bring down to her level of understanding. Not only that, but it was a hard subject to breach entirely. "I told you that I could lift your burden, remove it. Remember?" She nodded mutely. "I have been searching for a suitable quirk. It has been, slightly tricky. Your quirk, Rewind, is incredibly powerful in a very unique way. Once it's activated, there is no reversing its effects. However, you cannot control what it does. That left me searching for a quirk that can rival it in power, works in a different and far more wholesome way, yet is something that you will be able to control. I belive I have found the substitute you need." Eri's eyes widened. She set the pastry to the side, a new found eagerness in her attitude. Izuku lifted a hand, exposing his upward wrist and palm to her.

A green dot formed under the delicate layer of skin at the underside of wrist. It broke free, revealing a thin and pale vine. Two light mint green leaves sprouted as the vine grew and latched onto his palm, it's original sprout thickening. One pink flower budded and opened at the tip. Eri gasped. "Don't worry. It's completely painless," Izuku spoke with a smile.

Eri reached out a hand and touched the edge of the flower reverently. "It's so pretty," she whispered. Izuku plucked the flower, tucking it behind her ear.

"This can be yours. It's your choice in the end dear." She looked at him with wide, scared, scarlet eyes. "You can choose to eventually master the quirk you currently possess, - if that is even possible," he left out how her body might reject this quirk and she might mentally shut down. He didn't know what he would do with himself if that were to happen. "Or, you can take this quirk and I will take Rewind from you. Over time, as you master it step by step, this quirk, Overgrowth, will grow stronger and more useful."

Eri looked from Izuku's hand, to her own, then back again. She sniffed. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want this." She gestured to her hands, tears spilling over. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't - they - he just - dissapeared. I don't want that-"

He shushed her as her speech began to become disjointed and inaudible. "I understand." Izuku took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He had never done this before. He had only taken the two quirks, and had had nothing to do with giving them away.

He shook himself. Now was not the time for second thoughts.

Izuku positioned Eri so she was more comfortable on the couch.

Gently, hesitatingly, Izuku put one hand on the side of Eri's face. He had flashback to when All for One had done this exact same thing with him. How the tables had changed since that fateful day.

"Close your eyes Eri," Izuku instructed, slowly sliding his hand to cover her face. She obeyed him without question. "This is as painless as falling asleep."

Izuku relaxed, letting AFO take over. The quirk spread forward, reaching his fingertips. It leached into the child, immediately latching onto Rewind. Izuku gasped; unlike the previous two quirks he had taken, where they radiated with their power, this one exuded poison. AFO didn't care. It began pulling the quirk in, disregarding Izuku's panic and revulsion.

Izuku fought with AFO, determined to not only take, but to give as well. The quirk was not happy about this change of events. It did not like to give. Its previous user - its first and true user - had given so much into this vessel; now it had reclaimed the powers lost, yet the new and weaker user was determined to give away more power? Something high in power?

Izuku glared. He could sense what AFO was feeling (not that quirks can feel persay, but if there was ever a sentient quirk, it would be this one). His eyes glowed as he glared at the rouge quirk's resistance. He was not weak. This quirk was his now, and he would decide what it would and would not do.

With one final push, Izuku removed Rewind and settled Overgrowth into Eri. She collapsed to the side, faiting into a dead sleep.

Izuku didn't notice. He had problems of his own. While AFO was overjoyed at such raw power at its disposal, Izuku's body had different ideas.

He barely made it to the trashcan in time. He was trembling from head to toe. He ordered the door to the hall way to open. "SHOTO!" He yelled. His amplified voice echoed down the stairs and halls, reverberating. The boy came running at the call of his friend and commander. Izuku shakily stood, fighting down another wave of vomit with Regen. "Watch Eri. I did a quirk transplant on her, and I need someone here for when she wakes up. Honestly, I have no idea how this will turn out for her mental state." He teetered to the door, heading for the outside. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Shoto nodded, freezing the trashcan in a solid chunk of ice to deaden the smell.

Izuku left through the first window to the outside world he could find. He had one thought on his mind; to get rid of Rewind immediately. There was no way he was going to keep this quirk. AFO was throwing a fit, determined to keep power it had just gained. He banged his wrists onto his temples, fighting with the quirk.

"You - are not - in - CONTROL!" Izuku screamed. He burst off towards the slums, a place perfect for pawning off the cursed quirk. He crash landed in their midst. The low lives screamed and ran, but were too slow. One, a lame and sick old man, fell prey to Izuku's panicked state. He didn't deserve to be pinned down by the anger and fear driven teen, or to have a toxically overpowering quirk forced into his body against his will. He didn't deserve the instant numbness that filled his body. He had done nothing to warrant having his brain shut down from another's rash action.

Yet that is what happened.

Izuku leaned back and gasped for air, temporary relief washing over his mind. He couldn't fathom how Eri had carried such a curse. Perhaps it was simply the fact that she was born to be its carrier that gave her the strength to weild it, even if it over powered her in every other way.

AFO was far from relieved. Izuku yelled as fantom pains burst through his chest. He leapt to his feet only to stumble and fall back to his knees moments later. Clutching his head, Izuku grunted in pain and fear. AFO had had enough of this pesky boy, and was determined to take control. Izuku knew it.

He felt another scream building up in his chest, building stronger and stronger even though he suppressed it with all his might. It felt as if his heart were on fire, and that flame was spreading across his entire chest. It crawled up to his neck, and Izuku finally let go of the scream.

Less of a scream, more of an unearthly wail.

"YOU -" he grunted through the pain and effort, "ARE -" one eye was glowing solidly green while the other poured out tears to match even the most grand of waterworks, "MINE!"

Energy exploded from him. It shot like a sound wave through the slums, upturning shady living materials and sending the defenseless old man flying away.

He was on his feet when he next opened his eyes; both were glowing solidly green. They glowed like torches. He exhaled softly, smoke curling out from his mouth.

"That's better." He spoke gently, in a deeper voice than before. He closed his eyes and rolled his neck, listening to the bones pop. When he next opened his eyes, they were back to normal. He chuckled. "Man, I sure was not expecting that." Izuku looked disdainfully towards the crumpled man. He was bent oddly in multiple places; he was dead alright, and now completely useless. Izuku shrugged. "Well, sacrifices must be made. I'm sure no one will miss you." He pat the crumpled figure on the shoulder.

Izuku skipped away, an extra bounce in his step. Now that the unpleasantness was out of the way, it was time to go check on a little child. It would be such a shame if he went through all that for nothing.

A/N

Welp. Here we are! Another long wait for a chapter, and the end of the teenage years. After this, I expect two, maybe three chapters. Probably two.

I hoped you all liked how I structured the All for One quirk. It's so powerful and so ancient that it makes sense to me for it to be corrupt and almost sentient; its held onto so many different quirks over the centuries that I find it probable that it just began to absorb some of their qualities. In the end it is still a power, and one that can be bested and taken control of. Now Izu and it are sort of bonded. You can't have one without the other.

Personally, concerning Shinso and Ochako, I think its logical for them to have acted the way they did. Shinso has always stated what he means or what he wants right off the bat and has nothing against Ochako, even though he now knows she's living under Izuku's protection. Ochako has always liked Shinso, and would never deny him the chance to fight and spar. They'll have an odd friendship, but a good one nonetheless.

Now, comments!

Jack Harper1 (even though this was a PM), yes, Overhaul gets what his hide deserved. No, it was not Izuku who went full rage mode on him. My apologies.

Annndddd, that's it. Welp. (Please comment, I want to give and get feedback you guys.)

An-y-who! That is all! Expect probably two but maybe three more chapters! So long Lovies!


	24. Of Love and Friendships

Vigilantism is a hard business. Hitoshi knew that better the most. The past five years had seen a decline in his activities in 'beating up bad guys' as his illegal career turned into creating and defending safe havens. These were hardly high functioning safe havens, but they served their purpose. After all, when there's a power mad group of villains doing as they please, the people never can know when they might need to run to safety. Some lived in the havens full time. Others came and went, staying for a time then leaving. Some only came when they were in danger. Not that civilians were ever really targeted by the Leauge of Villains. It is only that the Leauge did not care for collateral damage; unless it directly harmed them of course.

There was a shaky figure of leadership in the havens. Shinso would for a time lead any new Haven, then find a full time member he trusted to take over. This person would in turn become the final say in their haven, enlisting help when needed and ensuring all were properly cared for: private sleeping areas, food and water, running water for bath houses, medicine; anything one would need in life. The older havens, two to three years old, had even begun a marketing system. Hitoshi was still viewed as the greatest authority, even after appointing someone else.

There was one rule that trumped all others. Never, under any circumstance, allow the police to learn of, or the location of, a haven. It all was most certainly illegal, and the last thing the poor souls needed was for the police to come and break open the only thing resembling a home that they had left.

Shinso Hitoshi was proud of his work. Sure, it was hardly on the right side of the law, but seeing the relief on people's faces as they learned they would be safe was something he would continue to fight for. And he would fight for it until the day he died. Besides. He looked totally boss in a full body coat and mask.

Tonight was a cool, brisk sort of evening. The sky was painted every hue of purple and red imaginable. Shinso was busy taking off his gear and packing it neatly into his bag on a lonely rooftop. Today had been a good day. He had busted a grocery store robbery and dropped in on a newer haven, dropping off some equipment.

But now it was time for work. Hitoshi worked a night shift, slept during the day, and woke up early evening for vigilante work before making his way to his actual paying job. He'd been working at that same cafe for the past five years. There was a managerial role open that he had his fingers crossed that he would get; sure it would mess with his convenient sleep schedule, but the pay would be better and the excess could go to his more rundown havens.

He switched from vigilante to common worker in seconds, stuffing his gear in a bag.

He took a running leap, twirled in the air, threw his bag through the open window of his apartment, twisted in mid-air again, and landed silently on the alleyway floor. Shinso smirked. That would have been great on camera. He straightened, adjusted his shirt, and headed off for the cafe.

His coworkers greeted him and he nodded in return. Before long, the hours were slipping away monotonously and Shinso found himself falling into the same old routine; there weren't many customers in the evening, but the ones that came did not care for conversation: just a smile and their order to be taken. This suited Shinso just fine. He was never the type to be chatty (that had been Izuku's role,) but he could smile and take an order with the best of them.

He was taking an order for someone when the doorbell jingled a second time. It was two in the morning: odd. He paid the newcomer no mind, taking the first customer's order. He paid and moved to the side, allowing Shinso to focus on the second.

He didn't get out the first word. Mia Yanagita stood before him in a pressed and neat business suit, multicolored hair pulled back into a sharp bun. She had grown even more lovely with time. The dim lighting highlighted her sculpted face and exceptionally pale skin; her blue eyes had hardened into icy sapphires over five years, freezing the air in his lungs for a moment and not allowing Shinso to look away.

She was beautiful.

Shinso swallowed hard, and was relieved when she spoke first. "Hello Shinso. Long time no see."

He managed a huff and a half smile. He leaned forward and rested his palm on either side of the cash register. Mia wasn't the only one to have physically changed and matured. Five years of almost constant fighting and training had made it so Shinso had bulked up quite a bit; if it wasn't for the iconic purple hair and constant bags under his eyes, you would never be able to link him to the stick figure he had been in school. "Mia, Mia, Mia. To what do I owe such a pleasure?"

She smiled. It remined him of an opening rose. "Nostalgia mostly. Izu wants to meet with you sometime too, but he thinks you'll just turn him away or turn him in." Shinso hummed. He wasn't sure what he would do if Izuku really would visit him. Mia noticed his hesitation of the subject. "You really should meet with him sometime. He misses you."

Finding his mouth moving before his braing caught up, Shinso said "I'm free next Friday. How about that warehouse we used to train in?"

Mia beamed and it was so bright and happy that Shinso found he couldn't regret or stress over his rush-of-the-moment decision. "That sounds perfect! I can free up his schedule and the three of us can hang out like old times!"

Shinso couldn't help smiling in turn. "Yeah. Now are you gonna order anything or just chatter the whole time?"

She smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Sure. Are you on the menu?"

Shinso was so caught off guard he actually laughed. "If anyone should be in the display case it's you."

The two laughed heartily, and Shinso was glad the previous customer had been served and left, and that none of his coworkers were in earshot. He didn't really want to be embarrassed for flirting in such a cliche way. He handed Mia her order and she waved as she left, still laughing lightly. "See you soon Mia."

"See you around pretty boy."

Shinso wasn't given a chance to respond, for the door had already shut. Not that he was sure how he should have or would have responded anyway. He huffed and shook his head. "What in the world are you doing Hitoshi?" He scolded himself.

\-- elsewhere --

Ochako Uraraka unlocked the door to her apartment. Inko Midoriya greeted her in the doorway, a mischievous smile on her face. The two had moved in together three years back; Inko's old apartment had been the target of a robbery, scaring Izuku to death; at the same time, Uraraka had been looking for a private place to move into for the sake of her illegal career as a vigilante. They had agreed to share a small apartment, and had grown inseparably close since.

"Hey Mama Midoriya. What's that look for?" She kissed the sweet lady on the cheek, waking into their home.

"Oh, nothing," Inko spoke innocently, attempting to hide her mirth.

It turned out not to be "nothing". The room was decorated with couples photos, a box of fine chocolates sat on the coffee table, and a bouquet of flowers was perfectly arranged in a lovely vase. The cause of such perfectly orchestrated romance was collapsed on the couch, dead to the world and wrinkling his fine suit.

"So he didn't forget about our anniversary. How sweet of him." Ochako walked past the decorations, dropping into a crouch by the occupied couch. She kissed her passed out boyfriend on the forehead. "Morning You. Miss me?"

Izuku awoke, groggy and out of focus until he laid eyes on Ochako. He gave a dashing smirk. "Of course. I'd have to be actually heartless to not miss you." He leaned forward quickly and kissed her proper, enjoying the moment.

The two had been dating for three years, shortly after Ochako moved in with Inko. It was no secret that the loving mother adored their relationship. Perhaps, a bit too much.

Izuku pushed himself up to sit properly. Ochako sat down next to him, reaching forward and grabbing the box of chocolates. She popped one in her mouth. It was high quality; possibly the best she had ever had. She sent a sideways look at him. "You stole these, didn't you."

"Aww, how could you tell?" Izuku batted his eyes and laid a hand on his chest, as if she had suggested he personally had made the chocolates by hand.

She scoffed and ate another. "Because the infamous Bunny will never change, will he?"

Izuku's smiled turned sour, an unpleasant thought latching onto his mind like a leech. "Don't'cha mean the infamous 'Deku'?" He spat. "It's all the media will call me anymore."

Ochako sat down the box of chocolates and turned to face her boyfriend. Grabbing his chin she made him face her. "I don't how or where the media got that name, but it is neither applicable nor relevant. Get yourself together, you are not moping on our anniversary."

There was a moment's pause.

Then Izuku broke into one of the wide grins he was famous for. The kind that would have put him on the front cover of magazines if it weren't for his 'occupation'. Pulling her hand away he leaned forward and kissed Ochako again. "You really are amazing, - Mom stop taking pictures."

"No!' Inko gazed at her phone lovingly, moving the new photos to a separate folder named 'Baby and Baby Girl'.

"Mom!"

The two lovebirds left the couch, Ochako to prepare dinner and Izuku to reason with his mom futilely. The lively atmosphere permeated the house. The three chatted, ate, and played games well into the night (with Inko making one to many motherly quips about their relationship,) when Izuku's phone rang.

"That'll be Mia, telling me that I can't stay out too long," he said before he even looked at his phone.

Ochako pouted. She had hoped he could stay for longer. "Why not?"

Wrestling his phone out of his pocket as he stood, Izuku explained "I'm taking Eri out tommorow for her birthday. Mia is going to remind me that I need my sleep, yada yada." Finally, on the third ring, he answered. "Yellow. -- No I'm not going to stop answering that way. -- I'm with 'Chako. -- No, I haven't forgotten about tommorow, yes I won't be here for too much longer. -- Probably one more game or so?" Izuku mouthed a 'sorry!' to Ochako and his mother, covering the mic of the phone as if Mia could hear the unspoken word. "Yep! -- Was that all? Oh, really? What was that then?"

Suddenly, Izuku went very still, ceasing his pacing. His face relaxed into blank shock. He swallowed hard. "Oh - really?" He coughed and began pacing in agitation now, scratching his scalp and ignoring his mother and girlfriend. "And? Um, how is-?" His face relaxed. "Oh. That's- that's good to hear. I -"

He froze in the middle of the living room, slack jawed. "WHAT?!" With a snap of his fingers a folder materialized in his hands, and he all but cannonballed onto the couch. Izuku set down the folder and began furiously flipping through the pages. "But - but we have that meeting next Friday! And we can't do both!" To free both his hands Izuku sat the phone of the coffee table. Mia's voice rang out on speaker.

"I'll deal with the meeting. Even if I can't find a way to move it forwards or backwards, or cancel it altogether, it won't take too long. Either way the evening will be freed and this can still happen." He began to protest, but Mia cut him off with a sigh and a forceful, "Just let it happen Midoriya. You need this more than I do."

Izuku gulped, but was slowly beginning to smile. Turning the phone off of speaker and returning it to his ear, he relaxed. "Thanks Mia. Where would I be without you. -- ... yeah that's probably true."

He hung up the phone, then immediately let out a whoop of excitement. Inko and Ochako looked at him questioningly. "What was that all about?"

Rushing back to the table, he grabbed Uraraka by the shoulders tightly and beamed. "She came across Shinso! And he agreed to meet up with us next Friday!"

\-- elsewhere --

Meanwhile, as Izuku celebrated his dream night for longer than he should have, a sneaky figure crept out of the League's base. It was almost midnight, and she had a meeting to keep.

Ducking into an alleyway, the young girl crouched and summoned her power. Thick vines broke through the concrete and lifted her to the rooftops. She adjusted her matte black coat and leapt onto the rooftops, ready to begin her journey.

"Going somewhere Eri?"

She shrieked and whipped around. Her big brother Tadao was leaning against a structure, hidden in the dark. Slumping forward, Eri Midoriya knew she was busted. "Taaddssss," she moaned, taking off her hood, "c'mon please let me go. We promised we would meet today!" Her silver gray hair shone in the moonlight, giving her the appearance of an ethereal spirit.

Tadao laughed and walked over to her. He dwarfed her in size, but that had never stopped her before. "You need your rest for tommorow. It's almost midnight and you're going to spend the whole day out."

"I know what time it is!" She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist, looking up at him with big, sorrowful eyes. "I promised to meet Kota at midnight! He's my best friend Teddy, please..."

It was a dirty tactic. Everyone knew Tadao couldn't resist Eri when she called him Teddy and gave him 'the eyes'. She could feel his resolve cracking.

"Wouldn't you break the rules to go hang out with Izu?"

His resolve shattered. "Be home BEFORE one. Not at one, not after one. Before."

Eri giggled and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Yessir!" Dashing away, she called over her shoulder, "THANK YOU! I OWE YOU ONE!"

Tadao watched her go. He knew neither Izu nor Mia would be happy, but he couldn't bear to say no to his little sister. The friendship between Eri and Kota was something he adored; it would just be wrong to stop the two from meeting up on her birthday.

A ripple sounded behind him. "What do you think they're gonna do?" Toga asked, turning visible. She had joined him when Izuku asked if he would make sure Eri didn't leave the base; when they heard Eri coming, she had quickly turned invisible and watched from the shadows.

Tadao shrugged, facing his fiancee. "Probably just hang. I don't think Kota would dare try anything, and she wouldn't let him. They're great friends, that's all." He scoffed. "I mean, at least they're better about it than Shoto and that Momo girl."

He joined to sit cross legged on the rough rooftop. "How can you be certain?"

Smirking, Tadao lifted a remote speaker. "Because Eri is terrible at realizing when she is being bugged or watched. Wanna listen in?"

Himiko Toga broke into one of her wide, face splitting grins. She pressed herself into his side. "Oh, yes I do."

A/N

Wow. This took its time.

And holy moles it is filled to the brim with icky romance. So unlike me.

But all part of the plan.

And get this! ONE! MORE! CHAPTER! WHOO! Then the time of epic book and/or series length of torturing Izu will be over! And replaced by all my other fics.

Now, comments!

Triguylerobot and CadB, Eri is safe! And pretty cool too. I didn't give her much screen time, and I'm sorry. I also didn't focus on this, but Eri was mostly brought up by Tadao; Inko did know her quite well though, and has spoiled her greatly. Tads and Izu were the first ones to really show her kindness so she latched onto them the most, bless her.

And, I think that's it. If y'all want a flavor of what the finale is going to be like, go reread the first chapter, since every chapter since then has been working up to that point.

(And yes, TaGa is canon. Shove off.)

Well, sorry for all the romantic gunk (CadB I put flirty and dumbstruck ShinMia in ther just for you bro, (I keep my promises)) prepare for the finale, and so long Lovies!


	25. The End of the End

Izuku could hardly stay still. It had been five whole years since he had last seen Shinso, and he was finding it impossible wait. This car ride was taking ages.

Mia glanced over at him and chuckled. "Calm down. It's all going to be fine."

Izuku breathed out shakily, gripping the fabric of his pants in tight fists. "I know, I know. It's just..." his voice trailed off as he looked out the window.

"Are you worried all this minor criminal activity is going to ruin the visit?" Already there had been three bank robberies, with people worriedly rushing to their destinations before scurrying back to their homes.

Waving a hand, he scoffed. "Please. Ever since we started actually gaining power and notoriety there has been a steady increase in minor crime. Besides, if any criminals get even a whiff of our presence they'll go running with their tails inbetween their legs. I'm just ... I guess I'm worried he'll still hate me."

Mia relaxed, straightened her crisp skirt, then laid a hand over Izuku's. "He doesn't hate you. Just breathe."

He gave a nervous giggle, but did as he was told. He sat back against the car seat, folding his hands and returning his gaze to outside the window. Mia was right. If Shinso could hold a pleasant and friendly conversation with her, he could do the same with Izuku.

He watched a passing rooftop chase. Some weedy criminal was speeding across the tiles, pursued by a low time hero. Weighted down, the criminal was clutching a satchel bag to his chest. The pro was slowly catching up. Izuku smirked and nudged Mia. "You watching this?" She nodded, showing her phone; a helicopter was broadcasting the chase. Izuku returned his gaze to the runners.

His eyes flashed green, the solid glow washing over the whites of his eyes like a over boiling pot.

The chasing hero jerked back, as if he were clothes-lined. The fleeing criminal looked behind himself, lost his footing, and tumbled off of the rooftop into the alleyway below. Izuku snorted.

"Was that really necessary?"

He faced Mia again, an unashamed smile in place. "Oh, is it harming anything?" She rolled her eyes, but didn't respond.

The rest of the short car ride passed in silence, with nothing else interesting to occupy the time. At last, the two neared the old abandoned building. The warehouse had seen better days; angry graffiti was sprayed over every window and door; one window in particular caught Izuku's attention. Stepping over, he stuck his head through the broken hole.

"What's up?" Mei called. He beckoned her to him.

"Come look at this. It was broken just a few minutes ago." He pointed to the disturbed dust and grime, crazed footsteps slipping and sliding on water and slime; one imprint showed where the person lost their footing and fell face first: weedy frame, imprint of a heavy satchel. "Our rooftop escapee survived. He has a limp, but he survived."

She tilted her head, observing the scene. "Well, can't really have anyone interrupting our catch-up time."

Izuku grinned, raising one hand. "My thoughts exactly." He lifted one delicate finger, tapping on the shattered windowsill. He raised his now bleeding finger into the air and twirled it counterclockwise in the air. A deep throb filled the air with each full rotation; a weedy figure began running in reverse, nearing the broken window where Mia and Izuku stood. He jumped through the window in reverse, the glass reforming behind him.

He landed and Izuku finished twirling his finger. Finished now with his newly acquired Repair quirk, Izuku shot his hand out and took the man's throat in a vice grip. "Well well well, an unexpected guest. What're you up to little man?"

The weedy man struggled and gasped in Izuku's fist, eyes bugging. "B-Bunny!" He choked. One hand left Izuku's forearm (the other still clinging tightly,) and began to scrabble around his pockets madly. The tick in his eyes was unnerving. "I - I want to-"

Izuku sighed heavily. "Let me guess, join the League?" His hand on the man's throat tightened as he nodded. "I can already tell you my answer, but since that won't stop you, whatever it is, get it over with quickly. I have a meeting I do not want to have interrupted."

A manic grin spread across his face.

Time seemed to slow for Izuku, as the weedy man lifted one hand. Inside that hand was a remote detonator.

His thumb was jammed down onto the button.

Izuku barely managed to throw up a protective shield of Force before the warehouse before him blossomed into a fiery rose. His hand reflexively tightened around the man's throat, one thought ricocheting around his mind as the neck snapped under his grip. Why hadn't he noticed that the man's bag was missing? Izuku snapped his head to Mia; the explosion had shocked her, but she was still responsive and conscious.

Slowly, Izuku turned to the burning building before him.

Without a word, he darted inside. Force was running rampant with his emotions, putting out flames as he passed. Izuku frantically used the Repair quirk as he ran, the building restoring itself in his wake.

Somehow, he knew it wouldn't be enough.

Izuku reached the main room, the one where they had always practiced and hung out; the one where they had finished almost due projects and binge watched YouTube; the one where they had celebrated Shinso's birthday.

And there lay a crumpled form, burned and twisted.

"No, nononononono," Izuku dived down next to the form, whispering madly. He began to power up the Repair quirk, but he knew it was no good. The body before him began to mend, clothes coming together and cleansing themselves of char and filth; the skin healed and returned to it's natural color; the hair became whole and clean.

But that chest did not rise. That heart did not start to beat. No fingers twitched, no eyelids opened to reveal perfect amethyst eyes.

After all, the quirk Izuku had stolen could only repair and mend.

Hitoshi Shinso lay dead in his best friend's arms.

Izuku had never felt such panic before.

Directly after Izuku had showed up at the hideout (a wreck and with a dead body,) he had commanded Kurogiri to teleport him to his mother's home. The bartender could only take him to a spot a few blocks away, leaving him to madly dash the remaining distance to Inko.

He had to make sure she was safe.

He had to make sure she would be well protected.

He had already lost one loved one.

Before he knew it, Ochako was there, running by his side. "What's wrong?!" She knew Izuku never openly showed his face for the public to see unless it was during a battle or if something was terribly, irreversibly, wrong. She had no fear being seen by his side. It was old news that they were a thing and that she was an acolyte under Stain.

In panting breaths, he explained the situation, still running for all his worth.

At last, they were nearing the house. Ochako had called Inko to be prepared to leave. Izuku could see his mother, standing by the garden. She had her phone to her ear and a bag of necessities slung over her shoulder. Inko waved as if they couldn't already see her.

Izuku began to weep with joy, before he even reached her. She at least would be safe. She at least would still be there for him.

But then why was the world moving so slow? And why was there a bright light eminating from the store directly to his mother's left?

As Izuku watched, and as he and Ochako ran, the little store nextdoor exploded.

A broken hearted wail tore from Izuku's throat. He stood, motionless, tears pouring down his cheeks, as the building burned and the fire spread to his mother's home. Ochako screamed in terror, reflexively rushing forward to the woman she loved as a mother.

Izuku walked forward as if in a daze. He fell to his knees by his panicking girlfriend. Without his conscious command, the Repair quirk went to work on mending his mother's body, but he had no hope for life this time. He watched, half dead to the world, as Ochako cupped Inko's face in her hands and repeatedly called her name. Izuku bent and laid his head on his mother's unresponsive chest one last time. Tears soaking into her pink sweater, he began to shake like a leaf in the wind.

He had been too late.

His mother was gone.

He returned to the hideout this time in even worse condition than the previous one. Inko was wrapped in his arms, Ochako by his side.

He set her down on the floor, next to Shinso, and collapsed himself. He was having trouble processing the world around him. He distantly heard Ochako speaking in the frozen silence, but couldn't make out a word, even when Mia joined in. The two girls explained what had really happened, and Ochako proposed the concept that this was not a single act but instead a group effort. It wasn't the first time a psycho group had tried to join the League; but it was the first that any one group had caused this much damage.

Izuku suddenly felt comforting and gentle hands on his body. Carefully, his companions lifted him up and carried him into a separate room. His girlfriend sat down next to him on a couch, leaning into him and falling into her own shocked daze.

He heard someone enter. He didn't know how much time had passed. He couldn't even comprehend time.

Shoto was standing in front of him, looking worried. He spoke, but Izuku couldn't recognize the words his friend was saying. All he could hear was the distant sound of the explosions. All he could see was the peaceful faces of his loved ones.

Shoto bit his lip. The sight of Izuku unresponsive terrified him, but there was nothing he could do about that.

But there was something else he could do. He and the others (Shigaraki (who had suggested and planned the idea,) excluded,) had sworn vengeance on the group that had taken those precious to his friend. He and several other members, including Stain, were setting out to hunt down these terrorists. He rubbed Izuku's shoulder comfortingly, and rose to leave.

He was partnered with Tadao, four other teams of two joining them in the search: Toga and Stain, Compress and Kurogiri, Spinner and Dabi, and Twice accompanying Mia; many had tried to stop her, but she had pointed to her cold and lifeless highschool crush and swore that none of them could stop her. Eri had wanted to go, but the teams outright forbid her from stepping one toe out of the building. She chose to busy herself instead with doing her best to care for Izuku and Ochako.

It wasn't long before the teams were hot in motion. Shoto and Tadao had been lucky to quickly find a lead, and communicated their find to the others. They pressed on before the others arrived.

"Hey Shoto?"

He turned. "Yeah Tads?"

Tadao slowed his pace. The two were in a long hallway, riddled with windows, a painted of a mastiff trotting at his heels. "Do you think Izuku will really recover from this? I mean ... he loved his mother and he loved Shinso as a friend ... and I know he'll think that it's his fault 'cause he told that mad man to show him what he wanted to do, which was the bomb, and you know how he can never forgive himself for the smallest mistakes -"

Shoto laid a hand on Tadao's shoulder and stopped his ramble. "Woah woah woah. Slow down. I mean, yeah. If he does recover, it's going to take him sometime. But he'll still have us; we're not just gonna sit back and let him stay this way. K? It'll be fine in the end."

Tadao softened and smiled. "Thanks man." They continued on, nearing the end of the hall.

A figure dashed before them on the other side of the door. The two hesitated from shock for one moment, then began running in hot pursuit. Shoto called to the other teams; he and Tadao were sure to need backup. Just as they were seeming to catch up with the gang member, he put on an extra burst of speed and dissapeared behind a corner, gone as if he were never there. They rounded in pursuit, and halted dead in their tracks.

The hallway split into two.

"Come on." Shoto began to head down the hallway on the right, more carefully than before, wary of traps.

"I'll go left." Tadao turned from his partner and vanished.

Shoto whipped around. "Tadao, this isn't a good idea!" Against his better judgement, he turned around and followed his friend down the left hallway. "We need to stay together or they'll pick us off like flies." Tadao didn't listen; he was moving along faster than Shoto had been, more confident with his painted mastiff by his side. Shoto grimaced, but forced himself to stay by his friend's side.

Suddenly, Shoto stopped.

His right side was beginning to frost over.

Several years ago, not long after he had first joined his brother and Izuku in the League, Izuku had modified his quirk slightly. It now possessed a natural response to certain conditions; if it was cold, his left side would instinctively begin to warm slightly; if it was hot (or about to be,) his right side would become caked in frost.

He stared down at his arm in confusion. He hadn't felt any temperature change.

"Hey Tadao, I think we're about to get in a fight. Watch yourself."

Tadao nodded and finally slowed his pace. He had kept moving while Shoto had been examining his arm, and was now several meters in front of his younger companion. Shoto kept the distance between them to potentially protect his friend from behind, every sense on the alert.

They progessed slowly until ...

'Click'

Time halted. Shoto could see what had happened, even though his body was frozen; there was a broken tripwire on the ground. Reactively, he reached out with his right hand, ice already beginning to spread and reach for his friend.

But then his vision went red and white.

The gang they had been pursuing, after realizing that their first two attacks had enraged the League instead of persuading them to let the gang join, had begun to panic. Finding that League members had entered their hideout had pushed them to set one last bomb. They would rather die than be enemies of the League. So they set up a trap, one that would destroy them and the League intruders.

The members who Shoto had reached in a call finally arrived at the building, seconds after it erupted in a fireball. They had rushed in. Toga, Stain, Compress, Kurogiri, Spinner, Dabi, Twice, and Mia found their companions. Tadao was charred, and covered in burning paint. Shoto looked similar, but impaled by shards of his own ice.

The group couldn't bring themselves to belive their beloved companions and brother (in Dabi's case) lived.

And yet...

They all gasped as under Izuku's Repair quirk back at the base, Shoto's chest heaved upwards in an inhuman gulp of air. He coughed and wretched. Touya dived down beside his younger brother, already weeping in relief, and helped him regain his senses. Shoto looked around, bleary-eyed. Everyone was looking at him as if he had just risen from the dead. Checking himself, he saw his own wounds closing. He looked at Izuku. Izuku looked back, wide-eyed and blank-faced.

Slowly, the two looked down at Shoto's partner, whose head lay in Toga's lap, features perfectly restored.

His chest did not rise.

Shoto found he couldn't swallow. "I tried to stop him -" he began to plead, tears filling his eyes. "Izuku please I- I tried to -"

Izuku held up a hand. As slow as the hour hand on a clock, he turned his head back to Shoto. He loosely gripped Shoto's shoulder, blinked, and nodded. The boy's tears spilled over, and he went limp in his brother's arms.

Izuku stood. His first words in over two hours came out in a wispy rasp. "They all will pay." Toga rose to join him. Hatred and bloodlust had filled her gaze. After she had found the dead body of her beloved Tadao, she had flown into a rage, wildly searching the burning and crumbling building for any survivors. Stain had been the only one able to stop her. "There is always at least one who runs in the face of death" His blank facade never cracking, Izuku turned to Toga and Stain. "Hunt them down. Ensure there is no survivors or others that had a hand in this, but do not engage them just yet. I will not have anyone else I care for die today." The two grinned terrible grins, and were gone in the blink of an eye.

Izuku turned again, face softening. "Touya, take care of your brother." The scarred man nodded. With ease he lifted a still crying Shoto into his arms and carried him away. "The rest of you, prepare for when Toga and Akaguro return." The group nodded, faces grim and ash covered.

Calm facade finally breaking, Izuku turned one last time. He pinpointed Shigaraki in his gaze. The man froze. He was no fool. "And you..."

Shigaraki squinted, for once free of his father's hand on his face. He reflexively reached up and scratched at his neck, knowing that he was in danger. "What are you doing Midoriya," he warned in a low tone. Izuku ignored him.

"You ordered this expedition. You've always hated Tadao and me."

Ochako could feel that Izuku was losing control of himself, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Izuku..."

He brushed her off, stepping forward. "You've always wanted us gone. You saw a chance, and you pushed Tadao to take it."

Shigaraki was scratching madly. It was true, he had never liked the brainiac and his perfect best friend. Sure, he had always been jealous of all the attention he got from Sensei. Admittedly he had often wished he had never allowed them access into the Leauge. But Bunny and Eagle had always faithfully served under him; perhaps the brat could step out of turn a time or two, but he had always seemed content and unresponsive to the idea of overthrowing Shigaraki.

He had thought Izuku would never turn on him.

Perhaps the endangerment of his friends was too much.

Shigaraki stood from his stool and resisted the urge to back up. "Now listen here you ungrateful brat ..."

But Izuku did not 'listen here'. He lashed out, black spikes stretching from his fingertips and digging into Shigaraki's chest. The man gasped and clawed at the spikes, but ... his quirk already would not come. The spikes retracted and Shigaraki crumpled to the ground. He looked and found all five fingers were splayed on the ground, yet there wasn't a speck of dust or decay.

Izuku was closing distance. "Why have I not done this before?" He murmured and brought his boot down.

Izuku snapped his finger and the disgusting corpse of who once was his leader vanished from his sight. He turned and knelt solemnly before the bodies of his loved ones. He had finished preparing them to be buried underneath the base when Toga and Stain returned. She had a wicked and hate filled smile in place, even in the vicinity of her dead fiancee.

"Get this. They were a splinter group."

Izuku was silent and still for a moment as the rest of his League came filing in. Suddenly his own smile matched Toga's. "There are more of them." Chuckling, he began to pull his gloves onto his hands. "But ... why stop there? I'd rather say (and I hope you agree,) that we've been far too lenient with this wretched country, haven't we?"

The group shifted and grinned. Uraraka frowned; she knew this day would come; she had already made her decision. She walked over to Izuku and entwined her hand in his. "What should we do?"

He smiled at her, eyes alight with power mad rage. "All of you, find any loved ones and bring them here to keep them safe. After that - well. No more holding back."

And this is how we find Izuku Midoriya, the infamous Bunny, wielder of All for One, above a destroyed country like a fallen angel come to sow death and destruction; Buildings burning, car alarms ringing, windows breaking, water pumps exploding. The few surviving heroes were running this way and that, not seeing him, rushing to save lives. An old water hero was desperately using his quirk on a burning building that looked to be made of lava from the heat. Heroes specializing in strength and speed were rushing in and out like frenzied ants, depositing crying and wounded civilians on the ground near medics and nurses or anyone who could hold a bandage roll.

He was above it all, standing on air, gazing at his handiwork. A smile tugged at the left side of his mouth, smoke rising from the corner. Fire Breath was an old power, but that didn't mean he was any less fond of it. It reminded him of the good old days with some of those who he loved the most. Already he missed them dearly.

To protect those that his remaining loved ones and friends cared for, Izuku had spared three buildings: one for families, one for the elderly and sick or wounded, one for education of young. Survivors and refugees had been flocking to these buildings. Izuku let them. After all, he didn't want to destroy all of life in this pathetic country; some people had to be educated and refined compared to the filthy lowlifes that sought refuge underground and who would eventually rise to the surface again to restart life.

Below him, Izuku's hated enemy threw his ashen blond head up, the his own fiery red eyes locking with Izuku's solid emerald green. The man snarled, propelling himself forward with his quirk.

As if that man could do anything. He out-classed this liar years ago, in the U.A. competition ring, and now? He was just short of a god, especially with All Might gone.

The one responsible for this destruction reached forward calmly, halting his enemy in mid-air with Force as easy as if he were reaching for a mug of hot chocolate. He stepped through the sky lazily, working his way to who he had once considered a friend. But that had been a lifetime ago. The light from Izuku's glowing, solid green eyes illuminated his attractive span of freckles. He leaned forward, letting his eyes return to their natural state. He smiled at the captured 'hero', who spat in his face.

"I'll kill you for what you've done." The fake hero promised, voice low and rippling with anger. "I'll avenge those you've murdered, Deku."

Izuku kept smiling. "Will you?" He blinked slowly, lazily. "Will you, Kacchan?"

A/N

And there you have it. The finished story of Deku Bunny. In case you haven't noticed with this and the Cruel trilogy, I don't like giving the villains happy endings unless they somehow are redeemed. Which I haven't done with either. It's what's realistic to me, and that fact fascinates me.

Anywho, it seems a bit rushed, and I'm not the happiest with that, but it's the best I feel I can make it, and that's good enough. I do like how I ended it however. After all, I never promised this would be a happy story. (Also if anyone is expecting a sequel, focusing on the aftermath or a new protagonist in Izuku's "new world", dont keep your hopes up. I'm not really planning on any more villain Deku for a very long time, if ever. Not sure if I'd be up for anyone else taking that story idea either.) Anywho, with this out of the way I can get to other stories, such as Dabi redemption, that one ship oneshot comp I need to get back to, maybe other ship comps, and other fandoms.

I guess that's all. Please comment and tell me what you all think. Preferably no questions as this IS the last chapter and I will not be able to address any I get (I'm pretty sure my PMs don't work, so that's out of the question).

I'd love to hear your thoughts and impressions and, for the last time here, so long Lovies! You've been amazing to write for!


End file.
